World eater
by Starrynightwriter
Summary: Irridessa, an unlikely hero rises to meet her fate, and overcomes the dragon Alduin, world eater, son of akatosh and God of destruction, and is faced with an unfortold series of events beyond any skyrim prophecy. Alduin\female Dragon born pairing. Rated M for sexual content (characters are believable to the original material and plotline is realistic) NOT YOUR AVERAGE FANFICTION
1. Prologue

_Iridessa ghosted silently across the dark stone floor of the blades sancturary, to the wall with the intricately carved depiction of the world eater, and first son of akatosh; Alduin. It seemed every time she looked upon the work of art, the giant black Dragon came to life on the walls._

 _She could almost hear the sound of the wind beneath his leathery wings, and the rumble of his voice, like thunder on the wind. His scales nearly glittered, like polished brimstone, and his firey eyes glew a piercing red-like rubies in the fire light. She took a deep breath, and placed her palm against the cold stone depiction of her prophesied nemesis. Soon. Soon they would meet at the throat of the world, atop high hrothgar and her destiny would- with the devines blessing, be fulfilled and the restlessness in her soul be doused._

 _It had consumed her since the very first time she had seen him- a magnificent and terrifying sight to behold as he crushed the guard tower beneath his great weight that day in helgen. She had been on her knees, her head resting sideways on the already blood soaked chopping block. Moments more and the executioner would have cleaved her neck from her shoulders...It was the first time anyone had seen a dragon in many many years, an event that both saved and irrevocably changed her life. Even as he reigned down fire, she was awed by his raw power and it stirred something deep inside her. Even later, when the terror of the moment had passed and she was safe in riverun next to a friend's hearth, looking into the glowing embers, her feet itched to continue. Despite being offered a few days rest, she had pressed on to whiterun, to inform the jarl bulgruf of the events in helgen- and later the same stirring in her soul would grip her as another Dragon-much less impressive than the first shed seen, but beautiful none the less- circled the watch tower outside the walls of whiterun._

 _Her feet had almost guided her without thought, and she found herself launching herself head first into battle with experienced warriors against the gargantuan behemoth. She had not struck the death blow, but she felt an intense rush of adrenaline as it fell to the earth, and perished under an elven warriors blade. She had watched the light leave it's eyes, then even as they watched its flesh disintegrated back into the dust in came, and it's disembodied soul rushed outward and engulfed her, melding with her own. It had been exhilarating and she had cried out in ecstasy. It was that day She had found out she was the Dragon born and heard the call of the greybeards, who would teach her the meaning of that responsibility. From that day forward she had been entirely focussed on her task, driven by the overwhelming restlessness, and a perverse desire to feel the rush of a dragons soul envelope her being._

 _"Mmmm..." Her hands clenched and sweat covered her palms as she thought of how it would feel to absorbe the most powerful being on nirn. She rolled her head back, her eyes closed tightly as the desire filled her. Exhaling heavily, she opened her eyes and looked back into his depictions eyes. " Soon. " she whispered softly, letting her hand fall from the stone. She blew out the remaining sconces and crept quietly back to her quarters._

 **Yo, so I've read like four different Alduin/ Dovahkin stories and only like 2 were decent and they inspired me to try to make my own in my own way. I thought it was a really creative idea with lots of plot potential. I hope it pleases the skyrim ladies ^.~ 3 I can't deny the pairing sounded so hot. Also, this chapter is short because it is the prologue. Further installments will be longer.**

 **Send some love if you like. It inspires greatly lol**


	2. Chapter 1 Sovngarde

The Dragonborn and her valiant ancestral companions climbed urgently across the magnificent whale bone bridge, from Shor's Hall of Valor to the courtyard beyond the great soul chasm; Alduin's misty soul snare shrouded the surrounding landscape in a veil of grey fog, and as they moved through it, the precipitation collected, beading up on the cold steel of their armor, forming droplets that dripped from the tips of their blades. All was still and quiet- hushed within the suffocating atmosphere.

" The eyes of Shor are upon you this day. " Tsun, the bridge guardian, told them proudly as they entered into the courtyard where he stood guard before the bridge. Irridessa took a deep breath, feeling her insides squirm with anticipation- it was palpable- all of their lives had lead them here, to this moment- together, to face the World Eater.

"We can not right the foe in this mist!" Felldir called out to them from the front of their formation.

"Clear skies- combine our shouts!" Gormlaith instructed confidently as they moved to stand side by side, facing the great wall of mist together- Obediantly, they gathered a collective breath and dug deep within themselves for the power bestowed upon them by the Godess Kyreneth- the voice.

The very thought of the vital words of power filled them with energy, until they burst forth in a mighty thu'um- the ancient language of the Dov.

" Lok...vah koor! " they shouted in unison- The force of their shouts dispersed the snare, and the mists began to recede- but, the swirling rainbow vortex in the sky was visible only briefly, before the brilliant lights were snuffed out once more.

"Ven mul riik!" Alduins rumbling voice boomed back, rolling like thunder over the misty purple moors of sovngarde- A fresh wave of fog rolled in, pooling over the dips in the valley floor and rising up until the land was obscured again.

" Again! " Gormlaith shouted,- at the same time, Feldir urged them not to take time for even a breath.

"Lok vah koor!" They shouted again; like before the mists rolled back- only to be replaced immediately after by the all encompassing mist. Irridessa swallowed hard, feeling doubt begin to claw at the back of her mind. She wasn't the only one who was disheartened though- hakon grimaced as the wall of vapor coalesced again, gripping the hilt of his war axe so tight his knuckles turned white.

"Is there no end to his power?" He asked frustratedly. " is our struggle in vain? "

"Stand fast!" Gormlaith encouraged, seeing her companions unease. " his strength is failing! Once more, and his might will be broken! " At her behest, they gathered their strength once again and willed the mist backward, and waited with bated breath as the soul snare cleared- until the sound of beating wings was heard fast approaching.

"The endless wait gives way to battle! Alduin's doom, his death is ours!" Gormlaith cried with fierce joy and conviction, her grey eyes alight with excitement as they readied for battle.

" there he is! " Hakon called out, pointing skyward as the huge black scaled dragon swooped overhead- His polished scales caught the light from the auroras above, sending fractals of colorful lights scattering off his jeweled body- he was magnificent, Irridessa thought; like living obsidian.

"No escape this time, foul worm!" Gormlaith provoked fearlessly- Alduins eyes blazed with indignant fury as he circled overhead, swooping low and rearing up in the center of the clearing, beating his wings furiously as he hung in the air overhead. The grass whipped chaoticly and debris was sent flying through the air.

Hakon flourished his axe brazenly. " Die world eater! " he bellowed. "Despair and fear!"

Alduin looked upon them with scorn, his lips twitching and slowly pulling over his rows of sharp ivory teeth as he proudly displayed his massive form in the air before them.

"Zu'u lost kriian hi ont, nu him sille fen nahkip suleyki..." He spoke in rumbling dovahzul- his voice seemed to reverberate off the very walls of her soul and vibrate the ground beneath their feet.

Irridessa swallowed hard, gripping the hilt of her sword tighter as she pushed down the thoughts of doubt his presence evoked in her- willing herself to be calm and clear minded in the face of the enemy. He had mocked her once, denying her Dragon blood...by the end of this battle- before his demise, he would deem her worthy of her title.

As he stared down at them, his eyes found her at the center of the group, and his glowing orbs narrowed into slits.

"My belly is full of the souls of your fellow mortals, Dovahkiin." He spoke- taunting her in her native tongue. " I cannot be slain here, by you...or anyone else. "

"We will see..." She replied darkly, looking beside her, to her allies. He followed her gaze and snorted derisively.

"I have already defeated your friends once- Beyne, I do not fear them!" He sneered. "You have become strong, Dovahkiin, but you cannot win...I will offer you this one chance- join me, or perish with your mortal friends."

" Never- I am loyal. " Irridessa replied haughtily, looking around her at her allies with pride. " -loyal to my people. " Alduin didn't appear surprised.

"You are persistent, Dovahkiin. Pruzah al nar- a fine slave you would have made..." He said without conviction. "You will die in terror, knowing your final fate..."

" No, Alduin- it is you who will perish today, by my sword! I do not fear you!" she roared, brandishing her blade- Heartsbane- and pointing the tip toward him. It's multi-faceted obsidian surface gleamed menacingly in the light of the aurora vortex. His lips pulled over his teeth and a low growl rumbled deep in his chest as he snarled at her defiance.

"Face me then!" He roared back furiously. "ZU'U ALDUIIIINNN!"

The great black Dragon opened his maw wide, preparing to unleash a torrent of hell fire. Irridessa gasped, and everything seemed to happen in slow motion; someone shouted for them to take cover, and they all dove apart in separate directions to avoid being roasted- Adrenaline burst through her vains as she felt the heat at her backside, and the sound of her heart beating furiously drowned out all other noise.

In a daze, she pushed herself quickly to her feet and wheeled around to reorient herself.

When Irridessa regained her composure, she found her foe circling overhead once again- Behind her, the ground was scorched where they had just been standing, and the grass smoldered. The wind from Alduin's wings fanned the embers, and within seconds the surrounding grass caught fire and began to spread into a tall wall of flames. Relief flooded her when all three of her companions stepped into view, scrambling to regroup.

"We must use Dragonrend brothers!" Gormlaith said vehemently. "Bring him to swords reach." They nodded in agreement, breathlessly looking to the sky and digging deep within themselves for the power of the Thu'um.

" Joor...zah frul! " they shouted in unision; the combined power of their voices encompassed Alduin in a etherial blue light that forced his wings to his sides and bound them in place- Unprepared, the world eater plummeted to the dirt.

The force of Alduin's massive body impacting shook the ground, and they struggled to stay upright as their knees buckled. He slid across the clearing, gouging a great scar into the courtyard to where he skidded to a slow halt, turning up massive amounts of dirt and debris. Irridessa coughed, accidentally inhaling some of the upturned dust.

"Pahlok joore!" Alduin roared indignantly as he turned to face them, seething at the humiliation of being forcibly grounded. " hin ka fen kos bonaar! "

"Stand fast!" Hakon called out to them as they prepared to attack. " the foul beast's death is ours at last! The light returns! " Alduin was about to unleash another deadly stream of fire, but was interrupted by Irridessa's shout.

"Fus Roh Dah!" She shouted urgently, hitting him with unrelenting force- He was jarred by the counter attack, and the others took advantage of his momentary disorientation and rushed forward, to hack and slash at his flanks and massive leathery wings; Alduin hissed and shrieked in either pain or rage as he turned, attempting to use his armored tail to sweep away the annoying stabbing mortals.

"My teeth to your neck, Dovahkiin!" The World Eater threatened as his wings struggled against their magical bindings. She accepted the challenge and charged for him head on, but by the time she was close, it was too late- the blue light burst away from him and faded as he broke free and unfurled his great wings- Gormlaith, Hakon, and Feldir dodged to escape getting hit, then were knocked to the ground by the force of his take off before he clumsily climbed away from them into the air, ascending into the brilliant sky. "Strun bah qo!" He bellowed, and the already bright sky burned blazing red as flaming rocks began to rain down all around.

"Shit!" Irridessa swore, pushing off the balls of her feet and lunging forward, sprinting and struggling to keep her footing as she dodged the burning boulders- She only narrowly missed one, and fell as she was jarred by the impact. Her vision blurred, and her ears rang as she hit the ground.

With a sense of urgency, she struggled to regroup- Soot smudged her face and hands as she unsteadily got to her feet, and the smell of smoke and singed hair filled her nostrils. She staggered forward- Somewhere in the chaos, over the roaring in her ears she heard someone calling out for her to use dragonrend again.

Exhausted, She turned her eyes skyward just as Alduin lowered himself down, preparing to breath fire on them again.

Determined not to fail her comrades- and all man and mer- the Dragonborn dug deep within herself once more for what was left of her power, letting it fill her- enveloping her in its raw energy before releasing it just as Alduin was about to melt her where she stood. The binding light encompassed Alduin again, and he landed- gracefully this time, as he was already low to the ground- but heavily enough to shake the ground under her feet.

"Krii lun aus!" She spat at him, causing purple glowing runes to spread across his massive girth- marking him for death. This was it- it had to be, she was nearly spent...Her comrades charged Alduin again, hitting him with everything they had as she struggled to breathe. Irridessa's legs shook under her own weight as she pushed herself forward desperately, toward the fray.

Ignoring the Tongue's onslaught, Alduin turned his massive body to face her as she charged him, gaining speed and strength with each step until she was coming at a full sprint. As he opened his maw to spit fire again, she used "Feim zii gronn" to become ethereal as the flames shot toward her- She passed through the blaze unharmed, a pleasant warm sensation spreading over her body as the flames kissed her skin.

Summoning all her courage, she pushed off the ground, leaping into the air just before Alduin- her feet touched the hard scales of his forehead briefly before she kartwheeled over his horns, sinking her blade deep in his shoulderblade as she landed. A loud, piercing roar erupted from the dragons throat as the blade sank half way to the hilt- Irridessa felt the bones crunch and shift, grinding against the razor sharp edge of her sword. She clung to the hilt desperately at his side as he shook violently, attempting to get her off; The force of his movements and her weight dislodged the blade, and she fell unceremoniously to the ground, landing below his hulking broad frame with either of his massive clawed wings beside her.

They found themselves making eye contact for the second time that day, and Alduin seized his opportunity- rearing back and spreading his jaws wide, as if he would swallow her whole- Knowing her life depended on it, Irridessa gripped her sword with both hands and lunged upward, swiftly driving the blade into his breast; She savored The feeling of his bones scraping and shifting against her swords edge this time, and basked in the thick hot blood that oozed in rivuletes down the edge of her blade before coloring her skin and armor deep scarlet.

"What have you done!?" he hissed in pain- Her sword was yanked out of her hand as Alduin reared back, tail whipping chaoticly as he wailed in agony, thrashing violently like an injured snake and crying out to the heavens. "Zu'u unslaad! Zu'u ah nis oblaan!"

Irridessa scrambled to pull herself out from under him, scooting backward on her elbows to avoid being crushed by his thrashing limbs.

Golden light burst from the wound where her sword protruded still, before splintering in cracks over his entire body. His scales suddenly lost their luster and began to peels from his flesh and burn away like embers in the wind- She covered her eyes suddenly as a blinding light burst from him, his flesh and bones exploding away from his very soul as its golden light was sucked up into the swirling vortex above.

Irridessa watched in awe as his vitality was stripped away, turning his husk a Smokey black color; Once he was drained, there was another bright flash as his decayed, stripped soul husk collapsed in on itself, imploding suddenly and sending out a violent shockwave that shook the ground and left a deep crater where the jewel of Akatosh once stood- His death cries rumbled like thunder over the moors of sovngarde, reverberating hauntingly off the distant mountains, until they faded softly from existence.

Irridessa blinked, looking around her in awe as the last vibrations of his words died away. The first thing she felt was intense releif- She had prevailed! The world was safe from the world eater...The second thing she felt, was disappointment; She had expected to absorb Alduin's soul. Instead, it had been absorbed into the very fabric of oblivion...She swallowed hard, struggling to come to grips with her mixed emotions.

"This was a mighty deed!" Tsuns booming voice broke her from her dazed thoughts, and she turned to see him and the Tongue's approaching, unharmed. "The doom of Alduin encompassed at last, and cleansed is sovngarde from his evil snare- They will sing of this day in Shor's hall forever... but, your fate lies elsewhere. When you have completed your count of days, may we welcome you again, with glad friendship, and bid you to partake in the blessed feasting." he told her. The look of pride on his previously serious face filled her with elation- She felt as if she could embrace the hulking man.

"All hail the dragon born!" The tongue's praised her in unison. " Hail her with great praise! "

...

The aurora skies of soverngarde faded from her minds eye, and Irridessa's head rang as she knelt in the snow at the throat of the world. Disoriented, it was a moment before she realized- with a jolt- that she was surrounded by the Dovahhe.

"Sahrot thur qahnaraan!"

"Alduin mahlaan!"

One by one they spoke in rumbling dovahzul, mournfully soluting Alduin before taking to the skies, and spitting fire in tribute to his memory. She felt their thu'um's rumble inside her, and only her pride was strong enough to keep her standing in the wake of their eulogy.

"Dovahkiin los ok dovahkriid!" They declared in begrudging acceptance.

"Thu'umii los nahlot..."

"Mu los vomir!"

Their sorrow was palpable in the atmosphere, and somehow she felt Alduin's loss heavily too- like part of her soul had died. The world had lost a force of nature...She told herself somberly, that it had to be done- It was her destiny, and the world would be better for it.

"So, it is done then," she whirled around to face Paarthurnax, who pirched low on a rise before her. He never looked older than in that moment. " Alduin dilon, the eldest, is no more..He who came before all others and always has been... " his words reverberated sadness. Irridessa found herself stepping forward, reaching out to comfort him. His fierce Amber eyes smoldered as her fingers timidly brushed his rough scaley snout.

"The world is better off." She whispered softly, hoping her words would give some ease- He had told her this himself before.

"Ofcorse...you did what was necessary, Alduin had flown far from his path in his pahlok- the arrogance of his power... but, I cannot celebrate his fall, Zu'u tiiraaz ahst ok mah- He was my brother once. The world will never be the same..." He explained to her somberly, voice heavy. "Forgive me...krosis, so los mid fahdon- melancholy is an easy trap for a dovah to fall into." The old dragon apologized.

"It was my destiny..." She told him, suddenly feeling small. She hated to cause her mentor-her friend- this pain. She respected no one more than paarthurnax- the ancient, golden scaled Dovah had taught her more than anyone ever had in her life, and had listened to her life story without judgement- how could he? He himself had come from a dark past, and knew what it was to struggle with old habits...

"Indeed...you saw more clearly than I- and certainly more clearly than Alduin. Rok funto koraov...Perhaps now you have some insight into the forces that shape time... Perhaps you have some insight into what it is to be a dovah." He reflected sagely, regarding her with thoughtful eyes. Paarthurnax seemed to take a deep, steady breath, and lifted his head proudly.

" But," He said, suddenly perking up. " I forget myself! you have won a mighty victory- sahrot grohngra- one that will echo through all of time, and he seen by all with eyes to see..." The ancient pale gold dragon lifted his head up high and puffed out his chest in elation. "gorzan- I feel younger now than in any age! " he told her, proudly unfurling his wings. They caught the blustery air immediatly, and with one mighty leg he pushed himself up, ascending into the sky.

"Savor your triumph dovahkiin," he advised, for old times sake. "This is not the last of what you will write upon the currents of time."

"Where will you go?" She asked him before he could take off, shielding her eyes from the windy onslaught brought on by his wings.

"Many of the dovahhe are now scattered across keizaal...without Alduin's lordship, they may yet bow to the vahzen- the rightness of my thu'um..." He explained. "But, willing or no, they will hear it! Fare thee well, dovahkiin." He promised, bidding her farewell.

She watched in awe, as she always did when the dragons took flight- Their mournful keens still carried on the mid day wind as she watched Paarthurnax join his brethren in the sky. Before he had fully crested the clouds, another familiar red scaled dragon swooped low, circling as he descended until he was hanging just above her, carefully lowering himself to the frozen ground. It was Odahviing.

"Pruzah wundunng wah woth gein...I wish the old one luck in his...quest." The ruby scaled dragon said wistfully, orange eyes alight with humor. "But I doubt many will wish to exchange Alduin's lordship for the tyranny of Paarthurnax's...way of the voice- As for myself, you have proven your mastery twice over, thuri dovahkiin... I will acknowledge the power of your thu'um...Zu'u Odahviing, call me when you have need, and I will come if I can." He promised her, bowing his massive head.

The Dragons words elated her- she was honored to be hailed "thurri", which she thought roughly meant "master" to the Dov- Before she could say anything though, he pushed off the ground, flapping his wings until they caught a current, letting it carry him upward and away.

...

...

She stood there for a long while, Looking up at the towering grey storm clouds shrouding the summit, reflecting as the cold wind nipped at her exposed skin and sent the cape of her fur cloak whipping about her...Suddenly, she remembered Alduins dying words.

"Zu'u unslaad. Zu'u uh nis oblaan." I am immortal, I cannot die...The declaration seemed to reverberate off the walls of her mind, and she quaked as the deep rumble of his voice echoed in her ears. Swallowing hard, she finally willed herself to move to the slope leading down the mountain, which would eventually lead her back to the monastery.

As she walked, in the middle of the path she noticed something odd, and peered through the blinding snow flurries with squinted eyes. There was a mound ahead of her, covered loosely by recently disturbed snow. As she got closer she realized it was a body- A thick mop of raven hair was all she saw of it's head, as he lay face down in the bank.

Perplexed, her brow furrowed as she looked around. Where in the name of akatosh had he come from? there was no visible foot trail...She knelt, brushing the loose snow off his body, surprised to find he was completely naked. Blinking, her thumb absently found its way to her lips as she went over the implications in her mind. Had he walked up high hrothgar naked? No- Even if it was possible, who would do such a foolish thing?

However he had gotten there, he had likely collapsed and died of hypothermia...He was so pale. She reached out and gently put two fingers against his jugular, not expecting to feel a pulse- Her eyes widened when she felt a steady beat against her fingertips, and she was shocked to find his skin was actually warm to the touch- hot even.

"What in nirn...?" Irridessa mumbled incredulously, grabbing a fist full of his thick, wild black hair and pulling his head from the bank to observe his unconscious face- which was difficult in his present position. She would have to move him to get decent look.

Turning him over with some difficulty -he was a mammoth of a man- Irridessa observed his features closer, and shook her head. His facial structure was evenly balanced and symetrical- almost Elven- but the angles more...delicate- if such a large man could be described as such...She gently brushed aside his thick raven locks at the side of his head, inspecting his ears. They weren't pointed, as an Elf's would be...

His cheekbones were high, his nose long and straight, and his pleasantly square jaw was strong. His lips- which she thought should be blue by now- were full and soft looking, with a delicately curved cupid's bow and a slightly fuller bottom lip. His most prominent facial feature though, was his impossibly long, thick black lashes that cast shadows over his wide set cheekbones. He definitely didn't look nordic...She wasn't really sure what race he belonged to, his features were strange...exotic.

"...damnation!" She swore, looking about her dumbly, wondering what she was supposed to do about him; Her horse was stalled in Ivarstead, and she would never be able to carry him down herself- she was just too small! she was a hero of the people though, so she had to do something...

Irridessa's eyes flickered sharply back to the man's face as his lashes fluttered, and he coughed suddenly, opening droopy eyes to reveal the most shocking shade of red orbs she had ever seen on a mortal- They seemed to glow from their very depths! Vampires eyes were red, but even they didn't glow like that...Her stomach constricted as she realized she had seen those eyes before.

A slow hiss escaped his lips as he inhaled unsteadily through clenched teeth, eyes widening as he focussed on her- His features curled into a menacing snarl that sent shivers down her spine. She couldn't break away from his gaze, petrified.

"Zu'u unslaad. Zu'u ah nis oblaan..." He rasped in garbled dovahzul, lifting himself on his elbows and reaching over with clawed fingers- His body shook, and his elbows buckled under his weight, causing him to fall back. As suddenly as he had woke, his eyes rolled back and he fell limp again- unconscious.

Irridessa shivered in a way that had nothing to do with the cold, pulling herself out of her state of shock, and unsheathed Heartsbane, standing over him and placing the tip at his heart- To her fascination, there was already a wound there, nearly healed. It fit the size of her blade perfectly...Her mind reeled, and she wondered what the meaning of this had to be- It was the only evidence of their battle in soverngarde he had retained. There was nothing on his neck, where she remembered he had been stabbed just below the jawline...

Looking at his unconscious face hard, she sighed,and frustratedly threw her blade to the side- She knew it would be wiser to kill him there and then, with no witnesses to suggest other action- but, this...this was one for the Graybeards. Only they might know how this had happened...and why; The Alduin she knew, hated mortals- they were nothing more than a pestilence to him. He would have sooner submitted to oblivion before locking himself in a mortal body.

A vision of his soul being absorbed into the swirling vortex in sovngarde flashed in her minds eye, and she wondered if him being there had something to do with her not absorbing his soul. After a long moment, Irridessa sighed, retrieving her blade before going to stand between his legs with her back to him, hoisting his calves up as best she could. beginning to drag him down the icy slopes of high hrothgar.

...

...

She was only halfway back to the monastery by nightfall, struggling with her burden and cussing furiously at his considerable weight, when she gave up and decided to make camp- and maybe think of a better way to move his dead weight; She had a plethora of various materials in her pack that may be of some use...

She chose a spot under a shallow overhang that offered the most shelter from the blustery wind- it stung her face and hands as she gathered rocks for a campfire. At this altitude it was fridged- the air was thinner, and the body had to work harder to keep warm here- An unprepared person was in danger in the full heat of day- at night, they wouldn't stand a chance...She glanced over to the man...Alduin's...sleeping form in the snow as she pulled twigs, sticks and kindeling from her pack, and placed them strategically in a bundle. The wind and snow seemed to have little affect on him- in fact, the snow seemed to be melting around him at a steady pace...

As she struggled with her flint stone to get the kindling lit, she briefly considered just unpacking her sleeping fur and wrapping herself up with him - a thought she was immediately ashamed of as a spark caught the dry wood shavings and the fire crackled to life.

"Ha!" She laughed triumphantly out loud, holding her hands over the flames as they grew, to warm her fingers- When she could feel them again,She began to rifle through her pack, seeing what she had that may be of any use getting him down the mountain. All she found was a bundle of leather straps...Sighing, she put them away and settled against the cliff face, pulling her fur cloak and saber cat pelt furs tight around her body, covering her face - she would use it, and any sturdy branches she might find, to make him a sled in the morning.

Sleep didn't come easy that night- She was used to sleeping in the elements- but every time she closed her eyes she saw Alduin's burning scarlet orbs starring back at her, filled with wrath. Instead of sleep, she found herself watching him with wide, tired eyes, fearing he may wake again...

The hours passed quickly in her exhausted state, and the events in sovngarde played over and over in her mind as she watched him, trying to puzzle out the how's and why's of her present situation- Before she knew it, The skies brightened to a pale lavender, and then a deep, vivid pink and orange as the sun began to rise behind the mountains in the distance- illuminating the whispy rims of the thick morning clouds and the snowy cliffs.

Irridessa stayed still in her warm furs, and watched the brilliant sunrise paint the heavens and warm the land- She was forever grateful for its sweet kiss upon the chapped skin of her cheekbones and lips. It wasn't until all was bright that she decided with a heavy sigh, that it was time to rise and figure out some sort of means of easier transport for Alduin. A lifetime of thinking on her feet- before and in the year following her near death experience at the Helgen chopping block- had taught her how to utilize her resources properly and fashion tools to suit her needs; She put this experience to use gathering dead- but sturdy- branches from the sparse tree's able to withstand the harsh climate, and lashing them together with the leather straps, using her blanket as a laying surface for his body- She even had extra straps to pull him with.

Making the sled took the dragonborn the better half of the morning, but once it was done and she had managed to heave his dead weight onto the furs, it was all down hill from there. High Hrothgar Temple would be in sight by mid afternoon.

...

...

Carrying him through the heavy black stone doors into the temple proved to be the most difficult part of the trek, and her profuse cussing as she carried his broad form draped over her body inside, alerted the Graybeards to her arrival- Arngeir was the first to meet her in the reception hall. His hairy brows rose so high upon seeing her burden, that some of his wrinkles appeared smoother.

"Dragon born- what," - irridessa cut him off, raising a hand.

"Something happened. I killed Alduin, but...I also didnt." She said, gesturing to the naked mass of man she had unceremoniously dropped on the floor- there was no need to be gentle when he was most likely facing execution anyway.

Arngeir looked down at the man with a pensive expression, Looking just as puzzled as she had. She watched the wheels in his head turning, eager to hear his thoughts. After a long moment, he shook his head ardently, bending down stiffly to touch the nearly healed wound at Alduin's heart.

" This wound is...was...fatal. " he puzzled, eyes suddenly looking far away as he sifted through years of experience, trying to remember if he had ever seen such a thing...He didn't believe he had...Necromancy was capable of raising a body, but this- warmth, and a beating heart...It wasn't within the realms of any known restoration magic.

"It matches my blade." Irridessa told him, unsheithing the weapon and demonstrating- placing the tip at his breast where it matched up to the wound. Most of the other grey beards had coalesced around them by then, observing silently, sharing meaningful, stern looks.

The old man reached out to touch his fingertips softly to the puckered pink flesh, deep in thought. A few long moments passed before Arngeir straightened, giving her a serious look.

" this can only be the work of Akatosh. " he affirmed. "Have you consulted Paarthurnax?" He asked, all business. Irridessa shook her head in response.

" No, he left me at the throat of the world- He was...in mourning. " Argenir nodded slowly in understanding. She waited for further instruction, growing impatient when he gave none.

"...Should I kill him?" Irridessa prompted, poised to thrust her blade through the World Eater's heart a second time.

"No- We will have to speak with Paarthurnax on this matter before a formal trial can be held and further action be taken..." Irridessa blinked, Looking back down at the former world eater, remembering the hatred in his fiery crimson eyes as he had woken to her face above him...

"Why?" She asked, aghast. "This whole time the goal was to kill Alduin- what should it matter if he is Dragon or man if his heart still beats?" She asked rudely, eyes hardening toward her master. He met her challenging gaze, unperturbed.

"I've told you before that perhaps Alduin was never meant to be defeated- when the ancient tongue's banished him, we knew it wasn't forever- The world eater exists to end this world and bring about the next kulpa- perhaps this is how the Dovahkiin once again postpones the inevitable- by trapping Alduin in a mortal vestige."

" to what end? " she asked impatiently, frustrated. Her master gave her a chiding look, his brows pulling together over his deep set steeley eyes.

" who are we to question the will of the Gods? " he scolded. Irridessa lowered her gaze to the floor, feeling small. It was silent for a moment, until he mercifully offered a possible answer to her question- Arngeir made sure his voice was level as he spoke, hoping she would pay close attention and not disregard his advise- The Dovahkiin could be quite arrogant, and hard headed. Her impulses would be the death of her, he knew.

"Alduin strayed from his true purpose when he saught to enslave mortals instead of bringing about the next world...Perhaps this is Akatosh's way of punishing him for straying- for his pride, and arrogance..." He offered seriously. "Perrhaps when he dies here on nirn, he will return to sovngarde in his true form to consume the souls of the fallen until he can return once more..."

" And what- prey tell, do you plan on doing with him until then? " She asked incredulously. " High Hrothgar doesn't have a cell, and we can't just unleash him on the people of Skyrim- as soon as anyone finds out about him, mobs will be climbing all the way up the 7,000 steps for his head- and they may very well take ours for protecting him! "

The old man heaved an impatient sigh, rolling his eyes and folding his knobby hands together, muttering a prayer to Akatosh to give him the patience to deal with Irridessa that day.

" For now, you will help me drag him to a bed, " He instructed clearly, in a tone that told her there would be no negotiating the matter. " Then, you will watch over him as we make the climb to the throat of the world to await the masters return. We must council him in these matters, and follow his instruction." Irridessa looked sideways at the monk- he knew she hated to wait in any one spot for long; There were too many loose ends to tie in her quests across skyrim- Alduins newly un allegianced dragons for starters...She also had to talk to Esbern and delphine, and visit ulfric stormcloak in Windhelm- She had been putting off choosing sides in the war to avoid complications in dealing with the Dragon threat, but the people needed her to choose a side soon...what better time than now?

"What if he wakes?" She asked incredulously, annoyed at having to play baby sitter. Arngeir rolled his eyes again, exasperated at her constant arguments- something he should be used to by now. She had questioned nearly all of his advise in the year she had trained with them. He had once found it endearing- after all, questions sharpen the mind- but after a while her questions grew harder to answer, and he found it tedious.

" I trust you who has slain dragons to be able to handle a simple man. " The monk told her dryly as he turned away from her- She could almost hear his eyes rolling.

'well,' she supposed silently. 'when he puts it like that...'

They each threw one of Alduin's arms over their shoulder and dragged his 6'3" ish frame up the stairs and down the hallways to a spare bed for visitors. Irridessa let him down unceremoniously onto the hard stone surface, letting him hit his head on the stone wall as he fell face down. She blushed lightly observing his bare backside- up until then, she had managed to politely keep her gaze away from his...assets.

"In the name of all that is holy can you please cover his ass before you leave?" She huffed indignantly, looking anywhere but at Alduin's firm buttocks. Arngeir chuckled knowingly, nodding as he left to retreive what she hoped were breeches or a robe.

The Dragonborn sighed, letting herself fall heavily into the chair by the bedside. She loosened the straps on her blades armor and stretched- suddenly feeling every bruise and bump from her journey through Skuldafn, and Sovngarde...Irridessa's mind was spent, and relaxing for the moment felt better than she had anticipated...Before she realized it, her eye lids were dropping shut...and Soon she was asleep.

...

So, this is a ongoing work in progress. I am in the process of revising the whole project, and will be layering in more descriptions, foreshadowing and back story as I re read each chapter- as well as editing out any mistakes I've made along the way.

As an aspiring author who is putting much time and thought into this creative practice project, I am asking you, the reader, to help me make this as good as it can possibly be by pointing out inconsistencies, and telling me when the flow has been disrupted in a particular sections of paragraphs.

This isn't just a love story. This is an adventure- I want to really flesh out Bethesda's most beloved characters and breathe life into their relationships and interactions, so I need YOUR help- thoughts, opinions and even your QUESTIONS to make it happen.

Also, to attract more traffic for this project, I would REALLY appreciate it if you would maybe follow, favorite, and of review?

Thank you so much for reading,

\- Jolene


	3. Chapter 2: High Hrothgar

A thunderous pounding in his temples, and a sharp pain in his chest told Alduin he was alive.

He groaned, groggily turning over and opening his eyes- It took a moment for his vision to clear, and his surroundings to come into focus; When they did, he stiffened, suddenly fully awake. Gasping suddenly, his eyes wheeled around the dimly lit stone dwelling as he jerked upright- where was he? He had never been inside a mortal den before- it was completely alien, and made him feel disoriented and suddenly very small.

The room spun- and the already narrow walls seemed to close in around him.

Alduin's pulse pounded in his ears, and he felt the unfamiliar sensation of panic beginning to grip him, until the sound of soft even breathing caught his attention. He looked over sharply, his mind going blank when he saw her.

Beside him, sleeping slumped over in a wooden chair, was the only thing in this strange place Alduin was familiar with- Irridessa's delicate, symmetrical facial features, and thick silver hair- Her grey green eyes- closed at the moment- fringed heavily by long thick dark lashes, which he knew were shot through with gold near the irises...He knew her face better than any other of her kind.

...The dovakiin.

 _Her!_ he spat inwardly, immediately lunging for Irridessa with outstretched arms- A sharp pain in his chest jolted him, and he lost his balance, falling out of the bed and onto the floor; Some kind of thin fabric was restricting him, tangled around his...legs?

Alduin gasped sharply, bringing his hands up and looking upon his fleshy appendages with shock and disgust- His nostrils flared, and he felt his heart begin to pound painfully against his damaged sternum once more. As reality set in, his breathing picked up and turned to shallow, ripping gasps. A confusing roaring in his ears drowned out all other noise.

By Akatosh, what was wrong with him?!

He struggled to calm his ragged gasps, and slow the pounding of his heart that was making his blood rush and his mind swim...Irridessa watched silently from the chair, having been woken by his fall. He was obviously having some sort of panic attack- probably from realizing he was in a "weak and disgusting" mortal vestige- Alduin looked up sharply from his shaking hands to her as he caught sight of her movement through his peripherals. His wide eyes were glowing- crazed- as he reached out, clawing at her crossed legs with long uncoordinated fingers.

"Dofffffahkiin!" He spat at her in butchered dovahzul, not quite knowing how to move his tongue, lips, and teeth. She rolled her eyes and ripped her leg away from him, pushing him back roughly with her foot.

He fell back with a startled gasp, and struggled to right himself and extricate his legs from the thin blanket wrapped around his lower torso. She watched in fascination, realizing he had no idea how to use his limbs- he had been a Dragon after all...no opposable thumbs, wings or a tail for balance or counter weight- His coordination was literally nonexistent, and he could only sputter in gibberish between ragged, panicked breaths as he tore the blanket away, rolling about on the cold stone floor- in his struggle, he knocked over a small table, sending the settings scattering loudly across the floor- The noise made irridessa cringe.

She shook her head, getting up from the wooden chair and stepping abruptly in front of him. Fear flickered in his Scarlett orbs momentarily as she knelt and grabbed a fist full of the short unkempt raven hair at the nape of his neck, pulling him face to face with her- his fear lasted only a second and was replaced with the familiar rage- How dare she touch him! He roared internally-but he couldn't get the words to push passed his lips- All that came out was unintelligible sputtering.

"Be still, world eater- Or I will bind you to the bed." She threatened in a low, husky voice, flinching back when he snapped at her suddenly- as if he was going to bite her face. She responded quickly with a swift closed palm strike to his cheekbone- Alduin saw stars, and had to shake his head to clear it. Upon recovery, he looked up at her with a strange, shocked expression, lifting a hand to his cheek where she had struck him.

Realizing for the first time that she was clearly in control here, Alduin's nostrils flared and he struggled to think of what to do- his knee jerk reaction was to deny her threats, but several lifetimes of experience told him it may be best not to provoke her- a sobering realization that only made him angrier- internally, he swore to Akatosh he would feast on her marrow for this!

The Dragonborn watched him carefully as he swallowed hard, eyes wide and trembling with anger- If looks could kill, she'd be cremated where she knelt. He didn't flail or attempt to harm her further though- instead, focussing on slowing his uneven breathing. She couldn't decide if she was more impressed or amused by his attempts at staving off his panic- She imagined he had never felt anything like it in his whole existence.

" how are you here?" she asked rhetorically, in a soft voice, caressing the puckered wound at his heart gently with her fingertips. "I killed you..." He looked down at her fingers over his breast and slapped her hand away defiantly- flinching when she stood suddenly. Irridessa didn't strike him though- instead, she ignored it, Looking away and peering down the dimly lit hallway.

It was dark, the only light emanating from the lit sconces on the wall and prayer candles placed around the temple- The Graybeards were gone, already on their way to the summit, probably.

She sighed heavily, turning back to him, chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully- Alduin was on all fours now, trembling under his own weight and struggling to push himself into a standing position- His legs wobbled, and a baby dear came to mind. His gaze flickered from his feet to her eyes as he stood, and once he was steady, he met her gaze with proud defiance, trying to take a step forward only to fall back to his knees. Irridessa smirked, tickled by the image of the proud son of Akatosh, bound in human form on his knees before her. He growled in frustration- a harsh guttural sound that surprised her; The noise reminded her of a saber cat, and she wasn't aware humans could even make a sound like that.

He pushed himself back up, and she had to admire his determination. Again, once he had steadied himself standing still, he took a slow, timid step forward, stretching his arms out instinctively to balance- Irridessa noted that he put a lot of weight on the balls of his feet, and was prepared when he fell forward, holding her arms out for him to grab for support. A cold tingle went down her spine as his hands instinctively gripped her forearms, and she resisted the urge to recoil from the contact.

Alduin had reflexively grabbed her outstretched arms, steadying himself to stop the ground from rushing to meet his face- he refused to look at her as their skin made contact, feeling humiliation wash over him. Alduin, first son of akatosh, needing a mortals help to even stand...bah! To his confusion and surprise, she shifted around, putting his arm around her shoulder and letting him brace himself against her. His new flesh crawled where it met the warmth of her body- she didn't miss how he shrugged away from her touch.

" look, " she told him. " flat foot. Don't lean forward. Lean on me...now take a step forward...good. " they moved forward together, slowly. Right foot...left foot...right foot...left foot... after a few minutes he was making excellent progress-and almost forgot that the idea of touching her and needing her support was...repellent in the least.

Gods, he hated her! And he knew she hated him, so why was she helping him? It must be satisfying, he thought, to see him so...pathetic. So dependant- on her of all people! The very thought made his insides boil- so he willed all thoughts from his mind and focussed on the task in front of him.

minutes later Alduin- the death, devour, master- had the hang of walking, and his muscles were used to supporting his own weight. Irridessa carefully extracted herself from under his arm- slowly so he didn't wobble- and let him continue on his own. Half an hour later and she would have sworn he was just... clumsy. He barely shook and his steps became more sure- confident.

Soon he was exploring the temple halls, eyeballing its relics and spiritual artifacts. She followed him lazily, giving him lots of space- after all- he was almost harmless now. She doubted hed be able to stand up to even the weakest of her kind- all they'd need to do is push him over...Alduins hands seemed to touch everything- from the cold rough stone walls, to the soft parchment of the scrolls strewn across the priests personal tables. His fingers missed nothing, taking it all in, eyes wandering endlessly around the high ceilings and carved staircases. His expression was stoic, and for a moment she wished she could hear his thoughts; It must have been a major culture shock for him- She knew he had seen ages worth of dwellings, castles and cities- but only from above as he flew overhead.

Irridessa followed him to the other end of the long hall as he stepped carefully down a shallow set of steps and turned in to the monk's council room. Alduin wandered around the long oval shaped stone table, dragging his fingertips delicately across its surface, wondering at the ornate detail and craftsmanship...He had always admired mans ability to build and shape things with their hands- tasks that the Dov found personally tedious, made easier by opposable thumbs. He had commissioned many statues and temples to be built in his honor- but never had he been able to set foot inside one personally. seeing the inside of the monastery was like satisfying a mellenia old itch he couldn't scratch.

Alduin traced the pattern on the stone until his fingers fell over the hilt of an ancient great sword displayed on the table top with an assortment of medicinal flowers and herbs. Swallowing hard, he grasped the hilt and quickly swung the sword around- nearly losing his balance from its unexpected weight. He struggled to hold it upright, pointing it toward irridessa as if he intended to battle her. She smirked, shaking her head and humming pleasurably- it was so awkward in his inexperienced hands and he could barely keep the tip up.

Slowly, she drew her sword, Heartsbane, from its sheath, flourishing it expertly before holding it out, ready to strike. They stood like that for at least a minute, gauging each other- Then, suddenly with a twitch of her lip she flicked her wrist, knocking the blade out of his hand with her own.

The dull great sword clambered loudly as it slid across the stone floor. As he took his eyes off her to watch it, she stepped forward quickly, and placed the blade to his neck just below his jaw- A wicked smile lighting her features. Alduin swallowed hard, feeling hot blood trickle down from the point of the blade at his neck.

"It would be wise- if your going to point a sword at someone, to make sure the blade is at least sharp." She informed him matter of factly. He winced as she pressed it harder to his skin. the blood dripped thick and hot over his clavicle and left pectoral, and he found himself backing up as she stepped forward, until he felt the cold stones at his back as she pressed him against the wall. their eyes stayed locked and unblinking all the while- His nostrils flaring as he breathed hard despite himself.

"Inssshuuullant jooor," he slurred, exaggerating the words as he struggled to move his tongue and lips right to form the sentence. "Yourrr prride will be humbled." She furrowed her brows playfully in response, cocking her head to the side.

" what was that? I can't make out what your saying. " she giggled. "Perhapse you should practice saying your vowel sounds?" His eyes blazed with indignation at her taunts, but he stayed statue still, avoiding more pressure on the blade at his neck. Pain- he realized- was much more acute in this body.

He watched cautiously as she slowly removed the blade, letting it drag across the floor as she stepped forward slowly- like a stalking predator. The sound of metal against the stone sent shivers down his spine, and he ground his teeth in response. The Dovahkiin's eyes misted over dangerously, and she moved uncomfortably close, her nose an inch away from his chin- her hot moist breath rolled across his cheeks and jaw. s

Reaching up, she pressed a thumb harshly into the cut, sneering as he hissed painfully. They held each other's gaze as she brought her fingers-covered in his blood- to her lips, licking it off slowly. His eyes widened, but he didn't look away or attempt to speak- something about her eyes and the way she starred him down had captured him, and his mind went strangely blank.

"Here's the deal, Alduin..." She said in a low, threatening tone. " You are going to sit patiently, on your best behavior, until the Graybeards return with word from your brother- Then, you will await the passing of your sentence with all the dignity worthy of a mighty dovah, and the son of Akatosh. " she enunciated every word carefully, stressing the gravity of the situation. " If you struggle...I will gladly strike you down. This time, I'll remove your head from your shoulders. " she promised him this softly, leaning close by his ear. Her hot breath tickled his skin, and his flesh prickled as goosebumps spread over his arms and neck.

So she expected him to sit, and wait for the old priests to determine the circumstances of his demise? Without a struggle? He had no desire to live stuck in the pathetic, delicate mortal husk but, as long as he breathed there was a chance he could return to his former glory- What kind of Dovah would he be if he did not try? Still, there would be no going back if he somehow found his head cleaved from his shoulders...

Alduin nodded- resigned- and let her heard him back to his bed. He would have to wait, and bide his time


	4. Chapter 3 The Oath

Irridessa sighed, suddenly finding herself sickened by the silence, and desperately bored- her fingers itched to do something. Alduin was laying with his back to her on the stone slab, sleeping or brooding- She didn't know which, but, at least he wasn't giving her any trouble...She leaned over, grabbing a dusty ornate lute from one of the dresser tops, and relaxed against her chair before her fingers began to strum gently across the thin cords- Alduin tensed as the first soft notes filled the room, carrying through the long dimly lit halls, amplifying the sound.

Slowly, he cocked his head to the side, listening carefully to her technique- he was pleasantly surprised by this talent, the lute required a sort of fluidity and gentleness most warriors didnt possess. Irridessa- encouraged by his interest, strummed with more purpose, embellishing, until a melody and loop had begun to form.

Alduin found himself suddenly turned around on the bed, watching her nimble fingers glide over the instrument, caressing the silver strings- She was really quite good- he could almost feel the emotion she put into it as the song changed paces, and tones, telling a sort of story as it ebbed and flowed- it felt...strange- he couldn't put a name to the emotion, but it felt calm, and pleasant.

Contented for the moment, Alduin took a deep breath, closing his eyes and letting the notes wash over him as he had done ages ago- when the people of Skyrim worshiped him as a god; He had demanded a monthly tribute from his people in order to feed his insatiable need to hoard all manner of impressive riches and treasures- and he sometimes accepted this tribute in the form of song- unless he didn't enjoy it, the subject would be exempt from giving gold or jewels. And if they had no jewels...well, they paid with their lives- or with the lives of family members in some cases...

His thoughts turned inward, and as he listened his eyes closed and memories danced behind his lids- memories of a time long ago, when everyone bowed before his greatness, and scattered in fear as his shadow passed over head. At first it was simply a memory that played behind his lids, but he soon became lost in his imagination- until he could feel the wind caress his scales and smell the rain in the air..Irridessa smiled when the world eaters breathing became deep and even, and his face relaxed.

Finally, he was asleep.

...

Alduin woke to the clammer of the great stone doors in the main chamber, and sat up slowly as he looked around the hall for the Dragonborn- She was no longer guarding him. He moved quickly- almost without thinking, pushing himself off the stone slab and starting down the hall- he knew this may be his only chance to get away.

Voices echoing off the halls reached his ears and he stopped abruptly, cocking his head to listen until the voices grew distant as the speaker moved further away... seizing the chance, he snuck quickly down the hall, turning right at an archway and going down several shallow steps until he found himself in the temple chamber- he could see the light from outside beneath the heavy temple doors...

Taking a deep breath, he checked over both shoulders carefully before beginning to move toward the exit.

"Going somewhere?" Alduin turned quickly, just in time to see the Dovahkiin step out of the shadows atop the steps before him. She stood casually, relaxed as her palm rested over the hilt of her blade- the fire light danced off the edges of the cut black soul gem embedded in the pommel and it glowed earrily in the darkness.

He didn't speak- instead, lifting his chin and holding her gaze defiantly. Irridessa smiled lazily, stepping down the stairs, never taking her sharp gaze off of him- for the first time in his existence Alduin felt like cornered prey; There was something predatory about the way she moved, and the intensity with which she watched him.

She stopped on the last step, in front of him so they were level.

" There are worse deaths than by my sword. " She told him honestly, nodding toward the door. His eyes flickered to the obsidian blade at her hip, and he licked his lips nervously, shifting on the spot. The very thought of her blade made his pulse quicken and his palms sweat- but her words were true. Without wings, talons, and teeth- without size- how would he survive?...was beheading more dignified than starving though? It was certainly quicker, he supposed.

"Fos fen koros...?" -What will happen? As he spoke, his gaze lingered on her sword. Irridessa's brows furrowed as she struggled to translate his question in her head- the sentence was clipped, and fell awkwardly from his lips.

Irridessa shrugged. " nii dii staad. " - Not my place, she replied, hoping her phrasing was correct- last thing she wanted to do was butcher the language, after he had belittled her for her ignorance of it once before. "You will be tried before the Greybeards, and charged according to your transgressions." She told him, reverting back to her mother tongue- why should she have to put all the effort into speaking?

Alduin bristled at her words. " Beyne, " he hissed. "Who are they, to judge Al Du In?"

"Preists of kynoreth." Irridessa bit back matter of factly. " Be lucky you arnt being tried by the high king- the Jarls of Skyrim may not be as merciful. "

Mercy; A word Alduin equated only to a quick death- he supposed it was true. If death was to be the inevitable outcome, he would take his chances with the old men, as opposed to being drawn and quartered by the nords. Still, the idea of having to face death for a second time made his soul stir...

Alduin turned, about to launch into a sprint for the door when Irridessa quickly swept his feet out from under him, knocking him to the polished stone floor. He rolled, and she quickly straddled his hips and pinned his arms together, tying his wrists with a long leather strap as he struggled- She was deceptively strong for such a small female.

"Everything under control?"

Irridessa looked up at Arngeir, who now stood by the right wing corridor, and exhaled in a huff.

"Aye, I have it handled." She reassured the priest as she stood, pulling her ruffled captive up with her- a well placed dagger against his throat was enough to convince him to comply as she held him. Arngeir waited patiently for them to settle, before speaking again.

"Alduin, Son of Akatosh," He adressed the former World Eater directly. "Are you ready to stand trial, and face the justice of the Divine's?"

Proud to the end, Alduin didn't reply- he simply fixed the old man with a scathing look. Arngeir nodded.

"Very well. Follow me." The old man said, turning on his heel and leading them down the dim corridor to the right, to the council room where Alduin had challenged the Dovahkiin the previous day. The rest of the Graybeards- Borri, Einarth, and Wulfgar- were seated around the stone table. They looked up with much interest as they entered the chamber, eyes drinking in Alduin's exotic features and committing the curiosity to memory.

Irridessa turned him to face them, standing beside the table within their full view before kicking behind his knees with enough force to make the former World Eater kneel. Alduin landed heavily, gasping in surprise. Rage boiled in his veins and suddenly made his head pound- how dare the filth touch him! He silently swore to Akatosh that they would all burn for this...somehow.

Arngeir stayed standing in his place, and addressed his brothers.

"We have gathered here today, to bare witness to the trial of Alduin, for his crimes against Tamriel and her people. He stands before us today in the light of the 9, accused of Tyranny, and war mongering- As well as desertion for abandoning his true purpose as the end bringer- a task bestowed upon him by the great golden dragon, Akatosh..." He paused, watching Alduin soak up the charges- human formalities were so tiresome; Alduin wished they would skip to the part where they told him what was to be done with him.

"It is after much reflection and meditation, that our leader has decided that for these crimes- Alduin, world Eater, God of destruction, and firstborn son of Akatosh, will continue to live bound in mortal form, to walk nirn as a man for the remainder of your count of days - This, is what Akatosh- And our Ancestors, demand for your atonement..."

Alduin was enraged by what he heard. Akatosh, punishing him for doing what the Dovah existed to do? Absurd! Ofcorse the traitorous mortal loving funt, Paarthurnax would curse him so- He desired to force his perverse ways of life upon him, to have him abandon their cause and make him weak!

Irridessa balked.

"So...we're going to just...let him walk out of here, and unleash him upon the innocents of skyrim?" She asked incredulously. "He won't be "atoning" for long- He'd be cut down by nightfall of the first day! "

A slow grin spread across the old man's bearded face, and a familiar mischievous twinkle appeared in his eyes as he regarded her, and it filled her with a sense of dread- Arngeir grinning like that never boded well for her.

"Ahhh, no." He answered with a strange look. " That is why you- dragonborn- must keep him with you on your travels- not only for the sake of the people of skyrim, but to ensure his own safety and guarantee he serves a maximum sentence."

" What? " she asked, dumb struck. That would be an impossible task! as soon as anyone found out his identity he would be killed swiftly- and she with him if she stood between him and the people's retribution. "what your asking is treason- If I protect him then I'll be on the executioners block right next to him! "

"Then I suggest you take precautions and conceal his true identity." Arngeir suggested wistfully, as if it were the simplest task in the world. She looked at Alduin, and his broad, lith muscled, tall figure and strange features; His glowing red eyes and colorless alabaster skin- smooth, exoticly fair bone structure...He didn't look like any race she'd encountered in her life- more like a Daedric prince if ever she saw one- and his eyes...they were unsettling to say the least. He would doubtless attract attention, and questions would be asked.

Fuck. How would she explain anything about him?

"And just how long am I supposed to drag him around with me for?!" She whined indignantly. " until he dies? " Alduin flinched at the mention of his death.

"Or reaches true enlightenment. Whichever comes first- I have no doubt you will do your best to ensure he survives to atone for his aggressions." Arngeir added dryly, fixing her with a stern look in case she had any ideas of shortening Alduin's sentence herself.

"This could take years! Decades even!" She cried. "If I wanted to be saddled with a man for the better part of my youth, I'd have gotten married!" His grey eyes softened and he smiled his familiar, friendly smile that deepened the laugh lines around his eyes.

" I think you'll find the mortal mind is more apt to adjust. " he told her sagely. " Take him with you- let him see and learn through our eyes what it is to be human... He will come to adapt in time. "

Iridessa had no reply, She simply glared daggers down at her new burden- which he returned in full force; Alduin wasn't exactly happy about the outcome of the days events either- he dared not protest though, every day he breathed was one more closer to his return to glory...

"Will you take an Oath, Dragonborn?" Arngeir asked her then, bringing her attention back to him. Her brows furrowed- She knew that Oaths taken for the monks were to be swore in the ancient language; they would be absolute, binding-Once the words were spoken, She would be magically compelled to uphold it no matter what...

Irridessa balked at her master, reluctant; but, since she had already once before swore Oaths of loyalty to the order, she nodded, kneeling next to Alduin on the cold stone floor as she struggled to push her doubts and fears from her head.

"Good," he began. " You will repeat after me, and once your Oath is complete you will be free to leave. " he told her, clearing his throat in preparation. " zu'u Irridessa, Dovahkiin, ofan midrot... " - I Irridessa, Dragonborn, give loyal word...Irridessa took a deep breath, preparing to say the words.

"Zu'u Irridessa, ofan midrot..." Alduin listened intently, carefully following each syllable spoken- oaths in Dovahzul were tricky, if a word was mis spoken or misplaced in a sentence it could change the entire meaning of the phrase. If she botched the oath somehow, she could find herself trapped, unable to harm him.

"Aav, ahrk dein Alduin nol dinok..." - to join company, and to safeguard Alduin from death...

"Aav ahrk dein Alduin nol dinok..."

"Erei sovaat los vorohah fah ok vosod." -Until payment is made for his sin.

"Erei sovaat los vorohah fah ok vosod." As she spoke the last words of the oath, She felt their weight grip her like a vice, and settle in her being- there was no going back now. She swallowed hard, steadying the irrational fear threatening her mind, and prayed to Akatosh that she would have the strength to face the trials to come.

...

They started their descent from high Hrothgar that afternoon, with a pack full of provisions courtesy of the Graybeards- Irridessa couldn't stand to waste any more time sitting around the cold dark monastery- she had to return to whiterun, talk to Lydia and retrieve her horse from the stables before the next leg of her journey could even begin!

Along with increasing her burdens conciderably, the priests had also been kind enough to give Alduin one of their heavy priests robes to wear over the trousers Arngeir had fitted him with- though they fit awkwardly on his tall frame, hugging his calves, thighs and firm posterior a little too snug...Irridessa would need to find him proper clothing- she was not going to be traipsing about skyrim with a man dressed like a homeless skooma addict.

Alduin followed her down the steps begrudgingly, accepting that not only could he not even hope to give her the slip or kill her in his current condition- but that he needed her for protection- at least for the moment; He was deep in enemy terrirory, and right now even the weakest humans could best him. Even if they didn't know his true name, he could never hope to blend in- as ignorant to their culture as he was...He told himself it was better to stick with her for now.

As they walked, Irridessa became more and more annoyed by his presence as she thought about the many tasks she still had to complete- and how much harder they would be with him in tow.

" I should think of a name for you while we walk," Irridessa taunted him. "We can't very well refer to you as Alduin now, can we? " she asked, not expecting a response. Alduin knew this, but the idea of forsaking his proud name was distasteful- and the thought of her choosing his identity filled him with dread. A dragons name was given based on who he was, using words in the ancient tongue- words of power, with the ability to shape and manipulate the world around them. His identity gave him power- or could strip him of it...

" Anyway- I want you to think of this descent as a sort of ritual, " She continued. " by the time your feet touch the last step, Alduin the world Eater will be dead- and someone else will be born. " Several ideas already buzzed around her head- She could name him Vodahmin, which meant " forgotten" or maybe " Pahloknid- "arrogant nothing".

he wasn't taking her bate- strangely enough- so Irridessa walked on in silence and thought of how she was going to explain him to people. Why was he traveling with her? Where was he from and how had she come by him? Why were his eyes that frightening color? Why was he so disagreeable? His arrogance could be explained by saying he lived some privileged life- which would also explain his lack of basic skills. As for his attitude, wouldn't being cast out of that privileged life make anyone angry and brooding?

Irridessa felt a story start to take form in her mind; Pahloknid, the bastard son of a Elven noble, and a nordic traveler, born with a melanin deficiency that made his skin pale and his eyes red- even though such people usually have white hair too- is cast out of his father's care after he remarries... She could say she happened upon him and gave him a job as her lacky- after all, it wasn't inconceivable to think she'd need a pair of broad shoulders to help carry around provisions and relics she came upon in her travels.

Irridessa nodded to herself absently, chewing on her thumb as they trudged through the wind and frost- An unexpected grunting from somewhere up ahead snapped her out of her thoughts, and she looked up just in time to see a hulking frost troll drop down from an icy rise above them.

Everything happened in slow motion to Alduin- the Dovahkiin pushed him hard, away from her just as the white haired beast landed beside them- he heard the scrape of her blade as she released it from its sheith, and when he rolled over and looked back, they were facing off. He froze- instinctively going still, so he didn't draw attention.

Irridessa twirled her blade and swung it just in time to block a vicious swipe from the frost troll's thick hairy arm - it shrieked in pain and staggered back, scarlet droplets staining the snow. She looked behind it, judging the distance to the Cliffside- an idea forming in her mind.

The first troll was much to large for her to take on going toe to toe- at least under these circumstances. She would need to cheat- so to speak; Irridessa chopped at the beast mercilessly, causing it to stagger backward to avoid further injury and shriek its frustration- once it was within reasonable range of the edge, the Dovahkiin took a deep breath and shouted with everything she had.

" Fus Roh Dah! " The frost troll was flung like a rag doll far passed the edge, falling to its death down the jagged rocky mountainside. Her voice echoed off the snowy cliffs and rumbled like thunder carried on the wind...Alduin got a deep feeling of dread when the felt and heard a low rumble from the mountain as the snow prepared to give way from the vibration of her thu'um- he locked eyes with her breifly, before she called for him to run.

Simultaneously they pushed off the frozen ground and launched into a sprint as the snow came rolling down from the summit. Alduin's long legs helped him catch up quickly, Adrenaline strengthening his stride as the snow filled the pass just behind them as they struggled to stay ahead of the wave.

Irridessa grabbed Alduin by his robe, yanking him with her as she rounded the steep curve down the path, and the giant title wave of snow spilled over the side and continued down the mountain. Sensing the danger was over, they slowed to a stop to catch their breath- Alduins lungs and legs burned, and his heart pounded painfully against his rib cage. Once he had caught his breath, he noticed he felt strangely light- like he was floating and his limbs were disconected.

Looking over the steep edge they had narrowly escaped spilling over, Alduin felt giddy laughter bubble up and spill from his lips- he was adrenaline drunk- a feeling he had once equated with battle, and high speed chases...Irridessa watched the way his eyes lit with excitement, and noted how his cheeks were flushed pink as he ran a hand through his tousled raven bangs, pushing them up and to the side...She shifted awkwardly, not liking the way her insides squirmed as she observed her raven haired prisoner.

" Come on," She told him, brushing passed as she started back down the cobbled walk. " I want to reach the next Platoe by sunset- it'll get real cold come nightfall. " not that the cold seemed to affect him at all...Alduin obeyed wordlessly, following after her down the slopes.

By dusk they had made it to the mid platoe, and Irridessa quickly collected twigs and sticks from around the offering alter to use for firewood. The wind was beginning to pick up and though it was warmer at this level than the summit, flurries still made their way down at night. She built the pit quickly, rushed by the sting in her fingers as the wind nipped her exposed flesh. Alduin watched boredly- he had never considered how difficult fire was to conjure for other creatures.

"Ahhh..." She sighed in pleasure as the spark from her flint caught the dry tinder, and the fire popped and crackled to life, warming her frozen fingers. Being cold was another concept he was unfamiliar with- he noted that her body was trembling even as she held her hands over the open flame, and her lips seemed to be getting darker- almost blue rather than their usual pale pink.

"Look at you," He chuckled huskily from his place outside the warmth and light of the fire- the snow flurries caught in his shaggy locks, and melted on his skin, covering him in a sheen of moisture. " how you shake- like a leaf in the breeze. " Irridessa looked back at him with a stoic expression, gauging him. He had been largely silent the whole day- She wished he would have stayed silent.

" ...You know, I've been throwing around ideas for names in my head- do you want to hear some? " she asked suddenly, reminding him subtly who was in charge. He cringed, shifting uncomfortably once again at the thought of forsaking his name. " I like Pahloknid- arrogant nothing. I know dragons are named for their deeds and traits, so I thought it would be perfect. " she told him pleasantly, flashing him a brilliant smile.

"Pahlokal wiizaan!" He hissed at her as indignant rage shot through him. " You dare dishonor me? Zu'u Alduin, Zu'u fen hon hi marzu us hi dir! "- I am Alduin, I will hear you scream before you die.

" You are nothing!" She bit back quickly, drawing her sword and squaring up. " Just a legend wet nurses tell their charges before tucking them in to sleep- and soon, you will be forgotten all together. " Alduin shook violently, his body quaking with the desire to rip her apart- he clenched his fists hard, wishing nothing more than to feel his new fingers wrap around her thin fleshy neck- but he resisted, again telling himself that he needed to wait...to get stronger- and then he would kill her.

Irridessa watched his expression carefully- he was murderous. She doubted many had dared speak to him in such a manor in his whole existence. His eyes were wide and glowed a fierce, bright red- made all the more intense from the reflection of the fire. he trembled all over and shifted his weight between his feet several times- pacing in place almost.

"Beyne- if I were myself..." He muttered through clenched teeth, his eyes hazing over as he undoubtedly fantasized about killing her. Good- his restraint showed that he understood his position- Irridessa would bet that in a few months she would have him broken like a captured stallion...

"But you are not- so what will you do? What can you do?" She asked him, gesturing to the wilderness around them. " Even if you could kill me, where would you go? How would you fare? " Alduins gutt clenched as she spoke his own thoughts out loud, and he looked away from her, looking to the fire burning bright behind her. A few long seconds passed before he replied.

"Your flame is dying, Dovahkiin...you should collect more wood, least you freeze." He suggested bitterly, turning and settling into a laying position on the ground, facing away from her.

Triumphant, Irridessa turned on her heel and briskly went to circle the area, gathering fire wood and checking for danger before turning in for the night- it was pretty quiet on the mountain. She wasnt worried...

...

The dragonborn woke at sunrise to find Alduin still awake, perched on a boulder by the ledge overlooking the forest below, watching the sunrise over the distant mountaintops. The sky burned orange and pink, and golden light caught in the wispy morning cloud cover as she broke up the campfire and obscured the area to cover traces of their presence - a habit from her days with the guild.

When her furs were packed Irridessa whistled for Alduin to follow- which he didn't appreciate - and they continued the trek down the mountain. As they descended further down, the snow turned to frost, which eventually gave way to grass and healthy shrubbery, and the smell of pine replaced the thin mountain air.

Alduin was busy taking in the scenery around him. It was like a whole new world at this level. Tree's were so much bigger, and they obscured the sky from his view. He no longer felt as if he was invincible - knowing almost everything was bigger than him now. Animals that were once like insects to him now threatened him. It was...humbling- though he'd never admit it...

After three hours of walking Alduin's muscles burned and his heels ached- he had refused to wear shoes- and he started to fall behind. Irridessa noticed she could no longer hear him walking behind her and turned to see where he'd went, rolling her eyes when she saw how far behind he was. His steps were sluggish and his shoulders slumped tiredly- Exhaustion was etched into his grim features.

She supposed she should stop and let him rest a minute- he hadn't nearly the stamina she had develouped. When he finally caught up, he was breathing heavily.

"Oh come on, were only half way there- The descent is much easier than the climb up." Irridessa teased. Alduin glowered at her, mumbling something that sounded kind of like " I am fine. " as he continued passed her haughtily, refusing to admit his exhaustion.

"Sure," she said dryly, still grinning as she resumed their course. Fine, she wasn't going to baby him. He could walk till he dropped for all she cared- the weather was good for travel.

...

The sun was setting when they neared the bottom, and the Dovahkiin thought her companion might fall over anytime now- as they came to the last step Irridessa stopped him, turning to look him straight in the eye with a serious expression.

"This is it Alduin, as soon as your feet touch the cobbles, you as you were are dead." She told him, stepping backward, off the last step and onto the cobbled path to Ivarstead. " when you step down, a new man will stand before me and begin his journey. "

panic bubbled in his chest as he starred down at the last step, then looked back to her anxiously.

"What have you chosen to call me?" He asked apprehensively. She smiled half heartedly, beckoning to him to step forward.

"Take the step, and find out..."

Alduin hesitated a moment more, then took a deep breath- stealing himself before taking the last step and joining the Dovahkiin on the cobbled path. As his toes wiggled in the warm dirt, he swallowed hard and waited for her to tell him.

" Alduin, you are now Vodahmin. " - forgotten. Alduin felt as if she had struck him, and refused to acknowledge the name in his heart of hearts- he would not answer to it, he would not let it take root in his Feim- his spirit!

"Krosis- you would strip me of a lifetime of acheivments, Dovahkiin?" He asked her in a voice that was truly surprised- he had witnessed many of her qualities since he had woken in this nightmare, and he had thought her to be arrogant, prideful and riotous- but not cruel. Perhaps they were more alike than he had thought...

"I would strip you of your pride, your dignity, and any hope you may have of ever returning to your former state of being." She clarified in response. "Now...tell me, who are you?" His lips twitched, and he shook his head.

"No." He told her stubbornly- She wasnt surprised , She would have been disappointed if he had given in right away. No- she would have to force him into submission little by little...Irridessa pulled her dagger from its scabbard and stepped close to the tall, broad man- he towered over her by more than a foot.

"Say it- what is your name?" She murmured the question again, playing with the blade at his collarbone and looking up at him from beneath her long, curled black lashes. A sweat broke on Alduin's forehead and the back of his neck as the sharp edge caressed his flesh. He shook his head- but she could see he was wavering- caught between his pride and self preservation.

"Alduin." He told her again, enunciating all three syllables of his name boldly.

" No... " she drug the sharp edge into his skin, and blood welled up from the fresh cut. Alduin hissed, pulling away from her. She grabbed his arm roughly and pushed him off the path and against a tall pine tree with the blade against his jugular.

"You will not hurt me, you swore an oath." He reminded her, challenging her boldly.

"Say it!" She ordered again, loudly- frustration growing. He gasped as the tip of the dagger pierced him again, close to where the vein in his neck throbbed visibly.

"Vodahmin!..." He gasped breathlessly, hands clawing at the bark of the tree behind him.

" What? I didn't hear you! "

" Vodahmin, I am Vodahmin...! " he moaned in defeat as she pressed the blade harder against his tender skin. Irridessa almost purred in pleasure as he surrendered, bending to her will.

"Good..." She slide the dagger back into its holster at her thigh. " when we get into Ivarstead, let me do the talking. If you open your mouth- even a little bit, your bound to fuck us both- and I swear, if I must die, I will cut you down before I go." She warned. Alduin, defeated, could only nod and give her a black look as she turned and started down the wooden bridge toward town.

"I am not a Fool." He spat bitterly, resentment dripping from his words- Alduin had no desire to speak to any of the pestilence they may encounter Anyway, he only wished to find a suitable place to collapse and fall asleep- He ached in his very bones, and a deep sense of dread had filled him since uttering that vile name...Irridessa noted that in his exhaustion, his eyes had dulled to a less luminescent red- Admittedly, his discomfort pleased her.

"That remains to be seen." She bit back bitterly. Alduin imagined her dying a thousand horrible deaths as he beat down his own desire to retaliate against her- He could see from her eyes her patience was wearing thin, and felt he shouldnt push his luck. There was a tightness in her facial muscles- Mortal facial expressions weren't his forte, but he thought she seemed especially tense after their squabble.

Irridessa gave him a strict, sharp look that told him no bullshit would be tolerated before turning and leading them down the dusty road through Ivarstead. Her first line of business was to retrieve her steed- a black and white speckled horse she had affectionately named Starlight- from the farm on the other side of town. The farms owner had offered to let the horse stay in their stable until her return, in return for services shed provided. She was hoping she might be able to convince the couple to give them a hot meal and somewhere to sleep for the night as well.

As she approached the door, anxiety gnawed at her insides. It took her a moment to bring herself to knock on the wooden door, and she kept her eyes on the light below the door from their hearth, waiting to see someone's shadow approach.

She was met by Boti, the lady of the farm. Boti's eyes lit up upon seeing her.

"Oh!" She gasped, quickly pulling irridessa into a tight embrace. " Your alive! " she breathed in relief, stepping back to look over her, hands still gripping irridessa's shoulders. "Jofthor, look! The Dragon born is alive!" Her husband, jofthor, appeared behind her in the entry.

" Oh, hello! " the white haired old man said in surprise. "Have a seat will ye?" He asked, moving aside and gesturing to their dining table by the hearth. Her stomach snarled at the smell wafting out, and she felt herself begin to salavate.

" Oh, uh- thank you! " she said timidly, looking back at Alduin, who was surveying the farm with mild interest. "I'm not alone though, and I don't want to impose..."

" No no, it's the least we can do for you! The farm has been doing great, the crops you helped us with flourished. " Boti boasted.

"I'm glad to hear it! If it's really no trouble, some dinner and a place to sleep would be amazing." Irridessa said greatfully. Boti grimaced, looking at Alduin's intimidating appearance.

"Ofcorse, but I only have one extra bed. Your...friend...Will Have to sleep in the stables." She said apologetically. Irridessa didn't blame her- Alduin didn't look like the type it was wise to let into your home. He exuded un-friendliness.

"That's more than generous, thank you Boti." She replied graciously, relieved that they'd have a roof over their heads tonight. Jofthor quickly went to the cook pot and ladled out two bowls of cabbage and rabbit stew, throwing a hunk of bread in each and handed it to them, ushering them inside. Alduin took his serving awkwardly and examined the contents. It smelled wonderful, and his belly twisted painfully and issued a long growl. All three pairs of eyes met his, and he looked nervously at his feet, feeling his cheeks heat up.

" well then, we've got to put the kids to bed but- don't wait on our account! Sit. Eat! " Boti urged, pulling two chairs out for them to sit.

"Thank you." Irridessa said again, sitting and ripping a bite from the hunk of bread. Alduin followed her lead, sitting and ripping a mouthful of bread from his hunk. He chewed slowly, his expression unimpressed, and swallowed hard. Jofthor poured them two goblets of ale and bustled off to finish his tasks. She pushed one toward Alduin.

"Drink." She told him, nodding to the goblet. He obeyed, washing down the dry bread. He made a face that suggested he wasn't impressed with the ale either. "Its an acquired taste." She said, unable to help the playful smile from curving her lips. He shook his head, quickly lifting the bowl to his lips and sipping the broth from the stew. His brows rose as he tasted the stew, and once he started slurping it down he didn't stop, dumping the contents into his mouth and swallowing without chewing. It was her turn to look surprised.

"More." He told her abruptly, holding out his dish. She shook her head.

" No, we're guests here- give it time to reach your stomach. " she told him, as if he were a child. He growled, but she quickly silenced him with a sharp look.

"Boti," irridessa called to the older woman. " I'm going to show my companion to the stables for the night, I'll be right back! " she waited for the other woman's response before heading out and leading Alduin to the stables.

Carelessly she gestured to a thick pile of hay in the corner, expecting him to argue or complain, but Alduin walked wordlessly right by her and fell into the pile, sprawling out for the night without complaint. She watched him thoughtfully for a minute, hesitant to leave him out of her site- but only a minute later she heard his breathing even out and grow heavy.

He had already fallen asleep.

...


	5. Chapter 4 Vodahmin

It was early morning when Alduin woke, roused by the persistent crowing of the rooster. With some effort, he rolled heavily onto his back, groaning as he did so. The previous days journey-and his awkward sleeping position in the hay- had left his muscles tense and aching. He rubbed his eyes and slowly propped himself into an upright position, looking around.

It took him a moment to remember where he was- Boti and jofthor's farm was another world in the day time light. The sky was only partially cloudy that morning, and he could make out much more of his surroundings.

the large farm and it's inhabitants dwellings made up the bulk of the small village- if he even could call it that. small fat flightless birds roamed the yard, pecking at the dirt on the road through the collection of huts. Beside him, several horses stood lazily lipping up mouthfuls of the dry yellow hay. He was startled by their size- he remembered he had once devoured a horse whole, now he was sure one could easily trample him to death if he got too close.

He kept his eyes cautiously on the beast closest to him, tensing as it got closer and closer, bending down its head to lip up some of the dry pale vegetation right by his hand. He didn't move, and held his breath, afraid it would scare and attack him if he did. After a few minutes when it didn't seem bothered by his presence, he let out his breath slowly. His eyes had never left the horse and he didn't notice he was no longer alone.

"Afraid of horses?" Alduin's eyes snapped up and met a pair of suspicious opaque black ones. A tall, broad shouldered nord stood at the entry, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He had long dark hair that was pulled back, and matching dark bushy facial hair. Alduin knew just as much about human body language as he did facial expressions- which wasnt much- but he thought this man looked...unfriendly- After a long minute elapsed and Alduin made no attempt at answering, the nord sighed and walked a few paces closer. "Ye got business at the stables?" He asked pointedly.

" Land woman allowed me to sleep in this horse dwelling, " Alduin explained carefully, doing his best to enunciate each word properly. It sounded fine to his ears, but the less he said the better. The man didn't look convinced though, so he added "I am traveling with the dovahkiin." It was the right thing to say, because suddenly the man's suspicious look morphed into what Alduin thought was pleasant surprise.

"What? The Dragon born has returned?" He asked. " Thank Talos! I feared the worst when she didn't return to fetch her horse...my name is Geimund, I am the stable master here Ivarstead." Alduin nodded.

"I am-" He hesitated, feeling the words stick in his throat. "...I am Vodahmin." He responded curtly, wishing the man would leave him be. Behind him, irridessa emerged from their hosts dwelling- and Alduin had never felt such intense relief. Upon seeing them, she paled, and hastily made her way to the stables to run interference.

"Geimund!" She called out as she approached, and Alduin relaxed when the man turned his attention to her, no longer feeling the weight of his scrutiny. He began to reflect broodingly on the perverse relief he had felt upon seeing her come to rescue him.

"Dragon born! I was starting to think we were all Dragon fodder!" Geimund teased her jovialy. Irridessa grimaced.

" I'm sorry I'm late, I got caught up on some business with the grey beards and I picked up a stray. " she explained, gesturing to Alduin still sitting in the hay. Geimund gave him a quick disinterested glance.

"Yeah, where did he come from? I don't recognize his accent." He asked curiously. She shrugged.

"Valenwood- he's a bastard of woodhearth. His father was some Elven noble." She waved condescendingly in his direction, like it wasn't even worth mentioning. Geimund's brow furrowed, and Alduin gave her a sharp look. He was familiar with the human concept of a "bastard"- being a child born out of wedlock. The lable was often used as an insult, and he bristled at the idea of who she was making him out to be- Vodahmin the bastard.

"He doesn't look like an Elf- his ears are round." Geimund stated doubtfully.

" His mother was a traveling nord- which must have been quite the scandal. Arngeir told me he was sent away when his father remarried. " she countered swiftly. Alduin was almost impressed by how quick and easy the lies fell from her lips- She looked utterly convincing. Geimund made a strange noise and have Alduin a disdainful look, spitting at his feet- Alduin moved his feet quickly to avoid the spittle, feeling his cheeks heat up as he endured the blatant disrespect.

"A half breed eh? No wonder Boti made him sleep outside." Irridessa nodded in feigned agreement- In reality she didn't have anything against biracial relationships, but she'd say whatever she needed to help her cause. Discretely, she looked passed Geimund to Alduin, whose eyes smoldered with barely suppressed rage- it tickled Irridessa; she had effectively labeled him both a bastard and a half breed- two types of people whom were heavily discriminated against. It felt perfect that the mighty son of akatosh be humbled even further- Why should he skate through his mortal life unpunished for the crimes he committed against man and mer?

"Anyway," she said, changing the subject. " thank you for taking care of Starlight while I was away. I hope she wasn't much trouble. " the broad, dark featured nord chuckled warmly and shook his head.

"Not at all, she is a magnificent beast- She pulverized more than one of our pesky rats!" He praised, turning on his heel and taking large strides to the black horse with dusty white speckles covering its pelt. It was the same horse that had gotten uncomfortably close to Alduin earlier. "So, where are you off to next?" He asked, making conversation as he saddled and harnessed starlight.

" Windhelm I think. " she responded emphatically, not really sure. She had made a promise to Ulfric stormcloak, the jarl of Windhelm, and the leader of the stormcloak rebellion, that she would choose a side once Alduin had been slain. She couldn't stay neutral in the war any longer.

" Thats quite a journey- but a little walking never killed anybody, eh? " he joked, chuckling as he lead starlight over and handed Irridessa the reigns. She gave him a bright smile, nodding an affirmative and patting starlight on her thick neck in greeting. The horse nickered affectionately.

"Well- I don't plan on doing much walking. Vodahmin, on the other hand..." She gave Alduin a sly side glance, gauging his reaction. He didn't look happy, but, he didn't look particularly unhappy about it either.

"He's afraid of horses." Geimund informed her, answering her silent question.

...

They left Ivarstead behind as soon as Irridessa finished securing her satchel on starlight's saddle, as she was eager to begin the trek to Windhelm- though she planned a brief stop in Whiterun first. Boti had seen them off, giving her a few cabbages for the journey, which she would pawn at the nearest opportunity for something more useful- She planned on taking the forest trail into Whiterun hold to the nearest trader, in Riverwood.

Irridessa looked down at her captive thoughtfully from her seat on Starlight's back as they traveled through the woodland. He was surveying the land again- as he had been constantly since they had departed. She found her eyes softening as she watched, seeing the open look of wonder on his face as he took in the scenery. His eyes moved everywhere- from the tree's to the riverbeds, and to the flowers that grew along the worn path- She imagined what it must feel like to see the land with new eyes- from a new vantage point, supposing it would be like if she had somehow shrunk to the size of an ant- everything would look so much different...Irridessa tried to push the thoughts away- empathy was something that could only be dangerous with him.

"Where are we going?" Alduin asked after they had traveled a few hours in silence. She could tell he was growing fatigued- his facial muscles were tense and his breathing was slightly labored. Never the less- talking too much in this area could prove dangerous. The forest and the surrounding ruins of the ancient nords were good hiding places, and this was known theif territory.

Irridessa scanned the area cautiously before answering his question. " I have some business in Riverwood, and than after that our destination will be Windhelm- well, after we make a quick stop in Whiterun... " she answered apatheticly- trying not to invite further conversation.

"what is in Windhelm?" He pressed after a long minute had elapsed, sounding irritated at having to extract information from her- it was bad enough she insisted conversing in her own harsh, guttural language, least she could do was elaborate further on her plans... Irridessa shrugged, unable to keep from smirking to herself, waiting for him to grow impatient- She knew she shouldn't provoke him, but playing with fire had always been fun to her. Alduin sighed heavily, annoyed, but he didn't press again.

" Ulfric stormcloak. " She answered finally. Again Alduin waited for her to elaborate further, growling impatiently when she didnt- The feral, guttural sounds he often made never failed to send chills down her spine. Why did she insist on playing games with him?

"Who is Ulfric Stormcloak!?" He almost yelled in his frustration. Starlight shied away from him, startled by his hostile tone. Alduin took in a sharp breath at her sudden movement, momentarily afraid he'd be kicked by the animal. Irridessa patted the horses neck to calm her, cooing gently, telling her she was alright.

"Ulfric," she started, growing serious- trying to think of a proper way to describe the man she most admired. " Is the jarl of Windhelm and hjaalmarch- prominent holds in The Pale and near the capital... He is also the leader of the rebellion against the empire- I must choose a side, and swear fielty to him. " she explained carefully, not really expecting him to understand matters of politics- but if he had something to think about maybe he would go back to his earlier silence.

"Why?" He asked, as if the idea was inconceivable. She rolled her eyes, heaving a heavy sigh- There was a reason he had appointed the Dragon Priests to rule over the mortals of Skyrim- human politics were of little interest to the Dov- Still, it was ridiculous that she needed to explain to him- He should understand the importance of allegiance.

"Because I respect him, and I believe he will win the war, and become high King of Skyrim someday." Alduin looked up to examine her face- her tone sounded impatient. Her gaze was straight ahead and her brows were pulled together- he could see her jaw muscles clenching.

" ...are you annoyed? " he asked, unable to mask his amusement. Irridessa looked down sharply and narrowed her eyes at him, but didn't indulge him with a reply. She silently noted that he was quite handsome when he smiled- he had a devious curve to his lips that made him look like a mischievous daedric prince- and the way his eyes smoldered from underneath those long, impossibly thick black lashes would make a weaker woman swoon- if he wasn't dressed like a homeless skooma addict that was. She definitely needed to get him some appropriate clothing- maybe even some light armor. Fur would be most suited to their destination...

As they walked, the dragonborn thought about her last encounter with Ulfric- It had been at high Hrothgar, to help negotiate compromises in territory between the imperials and stormcloaks to form a truce- She had done her best to be fair and remain neutral- after all she never knew who she may need in her quest to slay the world eater at that point- but in the end neither side was completely satisfied, and Ulfric- whom she respected and admired greatly- had urged her before leaving, to pick a side, telling her that not picking a side was as good as picking the wrong side- a piece of advice that was also meant for Baalgruph, who also had refused to pick a side- either out of respect for the empire of hatred for Ulfric, She didn't know which.

As a nord native to Skyrim Irridessa sympathized with the stormcloaks cause, but since the day she had helped slay her first Dragon in whiterun, she had been single mindedly focussing on her task- fulfilling her destiny as the Dragon born and defeating the World Eater. Now that Alduin had been...vanquished...She was free to persue other causes, and as the people's champion she had certain political obligations.

It was time to take the oath, she decided grimly... Her thoughts were interrupted when Starlight suddenly stopped, the horse's ears twitching back and her nostrils flaring wildly. Suspicious, Irridessa took a deep breath in through her nose- The air was thick with the scent of fresh blood- she could taste the rusty flavor on her tongue.

Alduin stopped too, his sharp senses immediately sifting through the horses- and the dovahkiin's- body language. He too could smell the auroma of carnage in the air, and his sharp eyes searched for the source while simultaneously scanning the treescape for danger.

Irridessa looked back to him silently, pressing her index finger to her lips before carefully dismounting her steed. She cautiously scanned the surrounding area before stepping lightly forward, down the dirt path, rounding the corner obscured by dense shrubbery.

Her sharp eyes zeroed in on a stationary wagon a small ways ahead- the horse that had pulled it laid dead on the path, still hitched to the kart. As she neared, Irridessa identified the two bodies present as a Breton couple- farmers. They had likely been on their way to Whiterun to sell their produce at the stalls, when they were violently slain by a band of robbers.- The man was in decent shape, strong from a lifetime of toiling in the feilds; more than likely it took more than one thug to take him down...

Irridessa inspected the cargo- many potatoes and cabbages, which appeared to be untouched. She frowned- the Breton woman's bloodstained leather pack was even still slung over her shoulder, which indicated that the looters had been interrupted before they could gather their prize.

Alduin moved forward curiously, watching the Dovahkiin closely as she reached out to the woman hanging limply off the back of the wagon. Gently, She moved her thick brunette locks away from her neck and shoulder, pressing the back of her hand to the woman's skin- it was still warm...an intense feeling of foreboding gripped Irridessa, and she turned back, about to tell Alduin that they needed to leave quickly, only to find him already being accosted by a rogue Khajiit- the cat stood close behind him, pressing a dagger firmly to Alduin's jugular. Alduin stood perfectly still, making direct eye contact with her as three more assailants ghosted out from the tree 's, weapons at the ready.

"Put down your weapons- we have you surrounded." The Khajjit said. " Try anything and your companion is dead. "

"Woah- no need for any more blood shed," She said, holding her hands out to express compliance. " we will give you everything we have. " the Khajiit nodded, gesturing for her to hurry and drop her weapons. Slowly, Irridessa reached down and unholstered her dagger- dropping it to the ground before unhooking her sword belt, and letting her sword and sheith fall to her feet.

As she reached up to grab her bow from her shoulder, the Khajiit hissed, pressing the blade harder to Alduin's vein- his lips parted slightly over straight pearly whites as he drew in a pained breath.

"Slowly!" The theif barked.

" Okay! " The dragon born retorted tensely. - her heart pounded as she watched a drop of scarlet drip down the cats blade. She took a deep breath to steady herself, pausing with her hand on the bow as she readied herself...

"Tiid klo ul!" She shouted, and all noise from the forest ceased as time slowed around her. She drew her weapon, knocking an arrow swift as an elf before shooting the Khajiit square between the eyes. Irridessa turned as the three behind her rushed on her- but with their movements appearing in slow motion it was nothing for the Dovahkiin to take them out one by one with deft precision.

The magic from her shout released abruptly, and the four bodies of the now dead band of rogues all fell heavily to the dirt. Alduin's eyes- X20 better than the average mortal- had seen it all crystal clear. He stood still as the blood from the Khajiit pooled around his feet- begrudgingly admiring the Dovahkiin as she bent to retrieve her arrows, not even looking at him until she was done.

"Hey, help me loot these bodies- I want to get moving again as soon as possible."

...

The path through the mountainous landscape was winding- Irridessa paid close attention to the road signs that directed travelers on their way, grateful for their presence. Someone could get lost easily in these hills; She made sure to keep her pace at a canter so she didn't lose Alduin- who was breathing quite heavily behind her as they climbed a particularly steep hill.

Looking around her, she noted there was something familiar about the landscape here. She wasn't sure why, it looked much like the rest of the area- grassy hills, dense Evergreen tree's fringing the cobbled path, squirrels scurrying beneath the underbrush- but there was something about it. When she crested the hill, realization dawned on her.

It was Helgen- or what was left of it at least. A years worth of exposure to the element's had left the charred ruin in a state of rot. The heavy wooden gates hung open, creaking irrily as they blew in the wind. Ivy had wound its way up and covered most of the structure.

Alduin came to a stop beside her- always careful not to stand too close to Starlight- and Irridessa glanced down at him as he took in the sight before them. She could tell by the look of curious wonder on his face that he hadn't realized where they were. Silently, she nudged Starlight forward, and they walked quietly through the gates.

Alduin looked around him with much interest- This dwelling had been crushed; splintered wood lay everywhere, scattered haphazardly in piles strewn all about, and layers of scorched char covered nearly everything- he could even smell it in the air still, which made him wonder how long it had been since its destruction- It had to have been quite some time, he thought. The land was already starting to reclaim it- thick, springy light green moss covered the ground and much of the decaying wood, and healthy thick Ivy climbed up the remaining structures, winding its way around the wood walls and beams. It had to have been at least a year- if not longer.

"Dovahkiin, What Vogluus- what misfortune, happened in this place?" He asked, his voice disturbing the silence in the thick atmosphere. She frowned, eyes darting around the area cautiously before answering- theives often made abandoned ruins like this their hide aways,- and one altercation was enough in one day.

" You happened to this place. " She stated matter of factly, keeping her voice down and watching his brows knit together in response. He looked around again as if with new eyes- surveying his work. He almost smirked, feeling a sense of pride at the level of devastation he had wrought.

" I do not recognize this place, but I would gladly take credit. " he said, sounding smug. Irridessa wanted to feel angry at his callous disregard for his actions, and blatant pride in causing the destruction of a whole village- but, the events of that day had inadvertently saved her neck- literally- So, she said nothing as they made their way through the village to the exit, eager to leave it- and it's memories- behind.

Every time she had passed through Helgen on her travels, it had deeply unsettled her; She had always felt watched, like the spirits who perished here hadnt moved on yet, and we're watching, not having been able to find peace... just thinking about it sent a cold chill down Irridessa's spine and raised goosebumps on her flesh.- She realized she was glad that she wasn't alone this time, even if she wasn't in the best company.

"That was the first time I saw you." She told Alduin softly, her voice small as she looked about the ruin. the memories in her head seemed to play out before her eyes.- The Executioner, Alduin looming over her on the thatched roof of the house in front of her- his fire... Alduin looked up sharply, brought up short by her tone. he could see she was reliving the event in her head- her haunted gaze was far away- reliving the horror all over again...

He tried to remember the first time he had seen her- or recognised her as the Dovahkiin- knowing it had not been here.- It had been far away, at Mirmulnir's burial mound not far from the dragon bridge...He had told her she was a disgrace for taking for herself the name of Dovah, when she couldn't even understand or speak their tongue- She was softer then; her eyes had lacked their current experienced caution...

Irridessa's feelings of unsettlement evaporated slowly as they passed through the gate on the other end of town, and she was able to relax when it was finally out of site. A few more hours and they would make it to Riverwood.


	6. Chapter 5 Arohlsdovah

they followed the same path Irridessa had travelled with Ralof after their escape from Helgen, along side the White river on their way to Riverwood. There was a few hours to spare when they made it to the lake Ilinalta Tower- The border between Whiterun hold and Falkreith. Irridessa was pleased with the time they were making- despite her burden. She would have to get him a horse eventually, though she loathed the idea of spending her hard earned gold on a luxury for him. He deserved to walk- but- the journey would go much quicker if he weren't on foot dragging her down.

"See that?" She asked Alduin, pointing straight ahead, passed the tree's and river, to where Bleakfalls Barrow loomed in the distance. " Thats Bleakfalls Barrow- Riverwood is just up the road from here. " Alduin gazed up for a minute as she continued forward, taking in the site of the impressive ruin- As he looked, he began projecting missing pieces of the structure together from his memory, until he could almost picture the Barrow how it had been in its glory, thousands of years ago in the height of his reign...He closed his eyes, seeing it like a vision in his minds eye, and when we opened them, the shabby ruin remained before him...Broodingly, he looked away and moved to catch up with the Dovahkiin.

" Hail, Dragon born! " the guard atop the wall called out when he saw them approach. She smiled radiantly, flattered by the greeting. She wasn't much of a people person, but she'd be lying if she didn't say the people's love for her didn't stroke her ego- She waved in answer.

Alduin scowled at the man as they entered through the wooden archway, displeased by his open praise to the damned abomination- as he considered her to be. She was disgusting, neither human nore Dovah. Every time he heard someone speak her infuriating title, "Dragon born", he wished nothing more than to be able to char their insignificant flesh from their bones. How arrogant- he thought bitterly- to strut around calling herself Dovah, after slaughtering dozens- if not a hundred- of his brothers.

The Riverwood mill stretched out on either side of the dusty dirt road that followed the White river, it's simple wooden structures displaying the town's proud export; lumber. Despite its small size, it was a convenient stop if she found herself in need of supplies or armor repair. The quaint rural community had everything from an Inn- ran by her respected colleague Delphine- to its own Smithy. Everything was owned by Ralof's sister, Gurder.

This place had felt like home to her- if anywhere was home- since she had landed there, after somehow finding her head on the chopping block- ahead of Ulfric Stormcloak of all people- in Helgen, where she had first witnessed the elemental force that was Alduin...She looked down at him nervously, wondering if she should bring him into the Inn with her.

Delphine was a member of the blades- an ancient organization of warriors that once guarded the emperor, and hunted dragons almost single handedly into extinction. Irridessa didn't wish to tempt fate by putting Alduin and her in the same room, even if there was no way she would know unless he said something- which would be a foolish thing to do on his part. something told her that Alduin, the eldest- he that has always been- was no fool though...

Erring on the side of caution, she handed Alduin Starlight's reigns as she stepped down from the saddle, giving him a reproachful look.

"Stay out here with Starlight. I'm going in for a little bit- don't go anywhere, and dont. Talk. To anyone." She ordered carefully, emphasizing the last set of instructions. His eyes scorched as he challenged her gaze, grinding his teeth as he seethed inwardly at being told what to do. She didn't waver though, staring him down directly, like she would a lone wolf in the wilderness- Like the wolf, he broke eye contact first, turning his gaze away from her and nodding stiffly. She grinned smugly as she brushed passed him and walked up the steps to the Sleeping Giant Inn.

As per usual, Orgnar- the bartender- was behind the counter at the other end of the hearth. He hadn't changed at all since she'd last been through.- He still wore the same patched linen shirt and bored expression, and had the same long thick chestnut hair tucked loosely behind his ears. He watched her with a gaurded expression as she approached the bar.

"Hello Orgnar, is Delphine around?" She asked the tall man easily, relaxing and trying to appear laid back as she leaned her elbows on the wooden surface of the counter. He grunted, shaking his head. Irridessa sighed heavily- she had hoped to make her time in Riverwood as brief as possible. " When will she be back? " she pressed.

"Probably never." He answered flatly, appearing stoic.

"What?" She asked incredulously. " What do you mean? Where is she? " Orgnar shrugged.

"She told me before she left this place the last time you called on her, that she was leaving. she left me the Inn." His explanation brought Irridessa up short, and she wasn't sure what to say. His already usually heavy features seemed heavier somehow- sadder. She hoped He didn't blame her for Delphine leaving.

"Do you mind if I take a look at things downstairs?" She asked quietly, leaning closer so no one would overhear. He just shook his head and began polishing a silver goblet with a linen kerchief. she thanked him quietly, and took the key he had slid across the counter and let herself into the guest room on the right. There was an armoire beside the door that opened up to a secret stairway into another room below the Inn. She descended the steps quickly, holding up her right hand and illuminating the room with a ball of radiant white magic- she wasn't much of a mage, but she knew a few tricks.

On the table sitting atop a stack of books containing the lore and history of the blades and the Dragon Wars, was a piece of parchment with familiar handwriting- Esbern's. It read,

 _Dragon born,_

 _Come to Sky Haven. Please, Delphine is worried_

 _-Esbern_.

Fuck, she cursed inwardly- Her journey just got a lot longer. Irridessa sighed as she tucked the letter away, reflecting on Esbern's ability to predict where she would be- he must have known she would visit this place on her way through...

...

Not happy about the deviation in her plans, Irridessa didn't stick around in Riverwood. Instead, she had them press on and follow the road that wound around the base of a small expanse of mountain range in the hilly valley along the river. To her immense displeasure, Alduin was lagging behind. He'd never admit it, she knew, but she could see that fatigue was getting the better of him.- His shoulders were heavy, and there were shadows under his eyes- which only made him look more frightening. She intended to stop for the night in Whiterun- but they'd be lucky if he wasn't attacked at the gates for being mistook as a vampire.

"Liin- I am hungry!.." He said suddenly, picking up his stride to better communicate with her. She looked down at him sharply, confused by his use of words- Liin- loosely translated- was the word Dovahhe used to describe the act of mating- but in the context he used it, it sounded as if it was to be received as profanity.

Irridessa smirked despite herself, realizing it was the Dovah equivalent of the word " fuck" in that context.

" we will be in Whiterun shortly- There we will find a hot meal at the Inn, and a bed for the night. " she told him, hoping that would appease him.- It worked; the promise of food and rest gave him a renewed sense of vigor and he walked ahead of them on the path. Irridessa grinned smugly at his back and let him lead the way.- They should enter the keep by twilight, at that rate.

...

The sunset was still burning bright in the sky when they reached the bottom of the hill, and Whiterun was visible in the distance- she could see the towers of Dragonreach silhouetted against the brilliant burning orange , purple, and pink back drop- Again, she noted the muted look of awe in Alduin's scarlet eyes as he beheld the keep from this new perspective- All of the human dwellings had captured Alduin's interest- but the size of this one almost took his breath away.

As she had predicted, they wound their way passed Blackbriar south, pelagia farm, the stables, and came upon the gates of the keep just as the sky turned a muted lavender and deep blue, and the stars were starting to appear.

"Who goes there!?" The guards asked, standing in defensive positions in front of the gate, looking warily at Alduin's tall, broad chested figure as they came closer.

" You idiot's! " another guard hissed from the battlements above. "That's the Dragon born! Open the gates!" Irridessa gave Alduin a triumphant smirk, wagging her eyebrows deviously as she strode passed him and through the gates- the guards moving out of the way hastily and mumbling apologies as she did.

"As you were," She told them, strutting confidently into the worn streets of the plains district- the lowest level of the multi-tiered city. Not many people were out at this time- which was good- Less eyes prying at her and her unusual companion.

The streets of Whiterun were lit by strings of colorful paper lanterns- in celebration of the new year- a holiday Irridessa had completely forgot was coming. She hadn't much time to think about or participate in holidays- every day was the same to her, and they all seemed to blend together.

She looked back at Alduin, and found herself transfixed by the look of open wonder that had transformed his face. She had thought he was already quite handsome, with his elegantly arched brows and his big, impossibly thick eyelashes that cast shadows over his soft high cheekbones.- but, in that moment his luminescent eyes were the size of the moon's, and they held a wonder that made him appear almost childishly innocent as he beheld the many buildings, and the torches and festive lanterns illuminating the streets- Ahrolsdovah- dragons reach, the great palace that overlooked the city from the cloud district, loomed over all- the highest point in the city. He was slackjawed, and she momentarily found herself wondering if the delicate curves of his mouth felt as soft as they looked in that moment...

Wow, Irridessa thought to herself. she must be tired- her mind was going places it shouldn't.

Alduin caught her watching him and held her gaze for a moment- and something about the look in her eye's made his stomach tighten.- He had never seen an expression like that, and had no idea what it meant or how to respond. He felt his facial muscles tense, and she looked away, shaking her head as she continued, leading him down the street, into the market where traders were still busily packing up their stalls- then over to the Bannered Mare.

The Bannered Mare was a well built two story Inn with an intricately thatched straw roof, and due to its location in the market, it was a popular drinking hole.- They could smell the food as soon as they reached the stone pavers leading up to the steps of the building, and Irridessa could hear the muffled sound of what she thought was the song "Ragnar the Red" being sang from the door.- She turned to Alduin before they entered, fixing him with a strict stare.

"I'm going to pay for a room, and order dinner to be brought to us there. You, dont-" Alduin cut her off before she could finish.

"Don't say anything- yes, I know." He finished her sentence, huffing impatiently and looking longingly behind her to the door. His stomach growled loudly. She shook her head in exasperation and took a deep breath to still her nerves before turning and opening the wooden door.

Inside, the common room was packed- guards sat around the fire, chatting and drinking as they relaxed from the days watch. Travelers ate quietly, listening to the music and conversing jovially- bar maidens made their rounds, making sure the patrons were well tended to...Irridessa quickly made her way through the crowded common area, skirting the hearth and standing before the counter, asking the Innkeeper- Hulda- for a room.

Alduin looked curiously around the dwelling.- It was warm inside from the hearth fire positioned in the center of the room, and there were many pieces of furniture for sitting and eating on- all seemingly occupied in that moment. An even featured, bright golden haired man stood by the fire, playing a lute and singing boistrously - Alduin didn't like it, and had wanted to tear the man's throat out as soon as they'd had entered the building...

The dark haired, middle aged woman from behind the counter lead Irridessa toward the staircase in the corner, and she motioned for him to follow. They were lead to a spacious room, with a large bed and armoire, as well as a small dining space- There was even a door leading to a balcony overlooking the common area, which had a chair and table to watch the bard and the dancer perform.

"saadia will bring your dinner up shortly." The woman informed professionally, and Irridessa nodded in response.

" thank you very much! " she said a little too nicely, shutting the door close behind her as she departed. When they were alone, she exhaled greatly, falling down upon the bed and undoing the straps on her armor.

"You can sleep on the floor. " she grunted, pushing her boots off with her heals. Alduin didn't mind- as long as he got to sleep. By the time her armor was removed, dinner was knocking at the door. Irridessa heaved herself up off the bed and trudged to the door, opening it; A dark haired,dark skinned redgaurd woman- saadia- stood on the landing, holding a tray full of food.

"Oh!" Irridessa exclaimed with pleasant surprise.

"I gave you some sweetrolls- free of charge. For your service to skyrim." The woman said nervously, holding out the tray. Irridessa took it carefully, relieving the smaller woman of its weight.

" thank you, that is so nice of you! " She enthused, quite pleased by the gift.- Alduin narrowed his eyes at her, pondering the smug satisfied look she got every time people went out of their way to lick her boots.- It was amusing to see that such a riotous, acclaimed hero such as herself enjoyed the benefits of her title a so..immensely.- He had also enjoyed being worshiped, once upon a time.

The redguard woman excused herself politely.

Irridessa placed his dinner- cooked chicken breast and a roast potatoe topped with fresh churned butter- on the dining table and ate hers in bed. They both ate quickly- But Alduin ate with much more enthusiasm. Watching him eat was almost as enjoyable as watching him take in new surroundings- He tore through the breast quickly, and devoured the starch in seconds, licking his fingers clean with gusto when he was finished, belching loudly.

"Hey," she said, getting his attention and offering him a sweet roll. " try this. " Alduin took the sticky glazed pastry cautiously, taking a timid bite, and pausing as the sweet taste took over his mouth, making his taste buds tingle. The dragon born watched his reaction with much interest as his eyes glazed over and he chewed slowly, making a throaty noise of pleasure as he savored it before he swallowed. Irridessa smiled, pleased.

"It is called a sweet roll." She informed him.

"Mmmmmm..." He hummed, shoving the rest of the sticky roll in his mouth. The noise gave her butterflies, and she didn't want to ponder the implications,- promptly turning and sliding under the covers, not bothering to take her clothes off. The pillow felt impossibly soft under her head as she secretly placed her ebony dagger underneath it- just incase he got any ideas of attacking her in her sleep.

satisfied, Alduin followed her lead, stretching out on the saber cat pelt at the foot of the bed. His eyes felt dry and heavy, and his extremities ached from all the walking he had done the previous two days. Dinner had appeased him greatly though, and he would have no problem falling asleep.- Irridessa listened to his breathing and waited for it to deepen into longer, evenly spaced breaths before she allowed herself to succumb to exhaustion herself...


	7. Chapter 6: Dovahkriid

_e executioners blade glinted brightly in the soft afternoon rays of sun, and Irridessa looked straight ahead to the top of the guard tower as she waited for her sentence to be carried out. The wooden block beneath her head was wet with the blood of the men who went before her, and the hot red liquid stained her cheek. She could smell it- like rust and iron- beneath her nose._

 _Suddenly, a thunderous roar filled the air, and the ground shook beneath her knees as a large black winged figure landed atop the tower before her eyes, peering down at them with burning red orbs. She hardly noticed the commotion around her as the soldiers and her executioner fled- the beast was opening its giant maw, revealing rows of sparkling white razor sharp teeth. She watched in awe as a blazing ball of fire formed deep in its gullet- and just before it spit the torrent of flames upon her, she was grabbed and dragged out of the way._

 _..._

Irridessa woke with a start, sitting up quickly and looking over to the foot of the bed to Alduin, making sure he was still asleep; He was. She had done this several times in the night, aware that he might decide to escape- or even attempt to kill her- while she rested, which had made for a terrible nights sleep. Her eyes were dry and bruised feeling, and there was a pounding in her temples.

A quick rapping at the door startled her, and she got quickly to her feet, moving quietly to answer the door. She was surprised to see none other than Balgruuph the greater- the jarl of Whiterun- standing on the landing before her. he was a tall, broad shouldered man with a wide chest and sculpted, vascular arms. His features were light- with calculating ice blue eyes and well kempt strawberry blonde hair. He wore his matching facial scruff in a neat vandike that accentuated the full, shapely curve of his lips- He looked vastly out of place in the shabby Inn hallway.

"Oh!" Irridessa exclaimed, blushing and looking down at her disheveled appearance - She was wearing her linin tunic and leather breeches- traveling clothes- which were usually hidden by her heavy black blades armor. Embarrassment at having been caught without it filled her; as a woman, she hated people of importance seeing her outside of her formidable warrior facade, feeling as though they didn't take her seriously without it- Her hair was also falling out of its top braid, with loose tendrils falling in spiral curls around her face.

"Irridessa- I am sorry about disturbing you at this early hour, but I heard you were in Whiterun, and I have some business with you I need to tend to before returning to my duties." He explained apologetically. Irridessa looked back at Alduin- who was waking now- nervously from the entry way before stepping out and closing the door behind her, unsure how she would explain his presence in her room. Balgruuph's eyes narrowed suspiciously and he gave her a questioning look, but didn't ask.

"It is quite alright- I am glad to see you. I know it has only been days, but it feels as if years have passed since we last spoke!" She said brightly, hoping to flatter the jarl.

"Aye, last we saw each other, you were taking off on the back of a Dragon!" He exclaimed enthusiastically. "Word of your victory over Alduin has already made it to my throne, and I had my finest black smiths make you something- to thank you for your sacrifice and hard work for our country." He said, snapping his fingers. A small Bosmer hurried up the stairs with a sword in his arms- He nearly lost his balance from the weight of it as he handed it to Balgruuph.

The jarl presented it to her, holding it out with both hands. Irridessa marveled at the craftsmanship; The black sheath was decorated with polished sapphire Dragon scales adhered to the surface, and the hilt was sterling silver. Embedded into the pommel was a sizable black soul gem for storing magic- much like the one on her own sword.

" What...? "

"Take it, look at the blade." He told her, eyes alight with excitement. She obeyed, carefully taking the weapon from him and pulling it from its sheath, fingers trembling as she did. It's beauty took her breath away. "It is moonstone- I had the sheath decorated with the scales from the Dragon you killed at the guard tower- the hilt is made from its bones." He told her proudly. The steel had somehow been tinted a brilliant metallic blue- complimentary to the scales on its sheath. She had never seen anything like it before, and wondered at how the Smith had managed the color.

"It is...well, it is the most beautiful sword I have ever seen."- Irridessa told him breathlessly, grey green eyes looking up to meet his proud gaze. He looked pleased. It was true- it was possibly the most beautiful blade ever fashioned, rivaling even her own blade, Heartsbane, in craftsmanship.

" yes, it is only befitting of the most beautiful warrior in all of Tamriel. " he said tenderly, reaching up and boldly tucking a loose curly lock of her silver hair behind her ear. She blinked, feeling her cheeks heat up again.

"...you mean, this is for me?" She asked in wonder, making the big, blonde haired man chuckle.

"Ofcorse, you are the most beautiful warrior in Tamriel, after all." He replied playfully, as if it were obvious. She ignored the flattery, still in awe of the brilliant craftsmanship and the be generosity of such a gift. "It is named Dovahkriid..." He told her. "I had it enchanted by the best mage in the college of Winterhold- He did his best to copy the enchantment on the blade you already have- He even offered up his finest soul gem."

Irridessa balked; her own sword- Heartsbane- was Daedric in origin- ancient- and the black soul gem embedded in the pommel was enchanted to absorb the foe's soul upon dealing a death blow. It was limitless- insatiable; filled with the souls of her enemies and perhaps hundreds more felled by the first Dragon born, who had previously owned it.- She had come across the blade in the realm of hermeous mora, locked away in a forgotten chest deep inside his endless library. It was her greatest treasure.- The energy stored inside was a limitless well of power to draw upon if she ever need it.

" T-thank you...you don't know what this means to me. " she told him seriously. Balgruuph's expression softened at the passion in her tone. He sighed, remembering the first time he had seen her- she had come from Riverwood to inform him of the Dragon attack in Helgen. He had been immensely impressed with her as he became more familiar- the small woman with twice the balls as any of his men. She had retrieved an artifact for Faringar- his mage- with ease and in record time, and later when she volunteered to defend Whiterun from another dragon, nobody had been more impressed than he...

"No thanks necessary, you deserve it." He replied. Irridessa felt guilt rip through her as she looked at her gift, and at her friend. She owed him greatly- she would never have been able to trap Odahviing and gotten him to take her to Skuldafin without him- and there she was, eventually on her way to swear fealty to Ulfric, his enemy...

"Well," he said suddenly, breaking her out of her silent revery. " I've got duties to tend to at Dragonreach, I'll see you around. " he told her, smiling and turning to leave.

"Take care Balgruuph!" She called after him as he left down the steps. He waved in response, and she went back inside her room, remembering Alduin- He had taken her spot on the bed, and was laying spread out on it with her dagger in his hands. He observed the weapon thoughtfully, feeling the cold steel with his fingertips. She narrowed her eyes at his relaxed form laying on the straw mattress she had paid for.

"Who was that?" He asked, looking up from the blade. Irridessa noted that his scarlet eyes were brighter today, and he looked well rested. His eyes drifted down to her freshly forged weapon, one brow lifting quizically.

" the jarl here in Whiterun, Balgruuph. " she answered curtly. "Put that down." Alduin rolled his eyes but obeyed, putting the dagger on the bedside table.

"He sounded...kind- I believe you would say- I think he's sweet on you." He accused. It was Irridessa's turn to roll her eyes.

" he has a wife, and a family...wait, do you mean you could hear us from in here? " she asked suddenly, startled. He didn't seem to understand her surprise.

"Yes? Why?"

" Thats...impressive. " she said, unsure of if it was a good or bad thing. His hearing might come in handy in the future- or it might be an advantage over her if he ever tried anything...She went to where she had discarded her armor on the floor, picking it up and fastening it to her body and belting her new sword- Dovahkriid- to her other hip as she regarded him carefully laying on her bed.- She had an attachment to her old blade, and she wouldn't even consider retiring it, so she decided quickly that she would just have to practice dual wielding...

Alduin watched her back- sharp eyes following her, his face expressionless as she tightened the straps on her armor, tying the sword to her hip- He wrinkled his nose at the sight of the scales on her sheath, disgusted and irritated by them. She smirked, following his gaze to the scaled sheath and feeling a surge of antagonistic enjoyment at his disgust.

"Come on," she told him as she hoisted her satchel over her shoulder. "Lets go get you fitted for some clothes."

...

Irridessa took Alduin to The Drunkin Huntsman, where they specialized in outdoorsman attire, and had the merchant fit him with a long sleeved linen shirt, taylored leather vest and long legged buck skin breaches that fit his tall, athletic figure nicely- though he still refused to wear shoes.

Again, she thought that if she didnt know any better, he could be a flesh incarnation of the daedric prince of mischief- he was inhumanly good looking, and the dangerous gleam in his eyes made him look...exciting.

"You look good." She told him, impressed. He smirked in response to the compliment, and ran a hand through his tousled ebony hair, having seen her expression when he emerged from the room in his new attire.

"Is that what that look was about?" He asked her smugly, pleased by the blush that tinged her cheeks. "I am not surprised- I look good in any form. " Irridessa scowled at his vanity, tossing the payment for his clothing to the merchant. The Dov were truly a vain race- She tossed Alduin his priests robes to put over his new travel clothes- not only did the extra layer make sense for the current climate, but the religious attire may protect him to a degree. The monks were well respected amongst the nordic populace.

" Oh come on-" She told him. " I have to meet someone- then we have to grab Starlight from the stables. It's quite a ride to Sky Haven, and I want to get this done and over with so I can get to Windhelm already. " she complained, emerging from the drunkin huntsman and leading Alduin to the gate. she contemplated the journey as they descended the hill toward the stables- It would take them three days to get there, at least!

"So eager to give up your freedom," he sneered derisively. " or is it just that your eager to be with your jarl? " Irridessa blushed at the way he said "your jarl". He could tell the very first time she spoke of the man, that she heald him in high regard- which irritated him for reasons unknown to him. His body was full of new, strange feelings.

" he is not my jarl. " she retorted hotly. "...well, no more so than anyone elses. " Alduin was also getting good at picking up on her tones- he could tell he had embarrassed her; Her cheeks turned pink again, the way they did when she was flustered, and she looked sideways at him as he grinned wickedly, hating how delighted he was.

"Oh please, you are sweet on him- it's written all over your face." He teased her, laughing when she picked up and threw a rock at him. It whizzed by his head and hit the stone wall of the battlements as they neared the stables. It was true she admired Ulfric greatly- she even thought him to be very handsome- but she didn't see the point in persueing him as a husband. As the future high King of Skyrim he could have his pick of the noble ladies the holds had to offer- and he was certain to pick whichever one that would strengthen his political position in the holds. Elisif- if he could manage wooing her after the murder of her husband- would be his best option in uniting the people of Skyrim, since she currently occupied the throne of Haalfingar, in Solitude- which also happened to be the current seat of the high kingship.

Irridessa got Starlight from the stables and hooked her satchel to the saddle, briefly considering buying Alduin a horse as she waited for Lydia to arrive. After a few minutes she thought better of it- He still wouldn't walk too close to Starlight- she doubted she'd get him to climb on any horse- yet, at least.

She sighed, silently asking the Divine's why she had been given such an arduous task, when Lydia appeared on the path ahead from the keep. Her expression brightened as she saw the Dovahkiin, and she broke into a jog to join her.

"My Thane," She greeted, grinning as she approached. She didn't pause in her stride, wrapping the Dovahkiin in a tight embrace. Lydia had traversed most of Skyrim by her side, and they had grown quite close on their many adventures- there was nobody alive Irridessa loved more.

As they broke apart, Lydia sighed in releif, drinking in the sight of her best friend - last she had seen Irridessa, She was flying off into the sunset on the back of a dragon.- It had been perhaps the most magnificent sight she had witnessed in her life, though she had done nothing but worry in the days that followed. Until the moment she received the dragon borns letter, she had no idea if she was alive or dead.

Everyone had heard the dragons cries from the throat of the world- seen them swarm in the sky and spit fire at the stars- and knew that Alduin had been vanquished- but there was no way to know what had become of the courageous Dovahkiin- until now. "So what happened? Was the battle glorious?" She asked, unable to help herself.

" It was- After Odahviin flew me to skuldafn, I had to fight my way passed hoards of draugr, battle a dragon priest and jump through a portal to Sovngarde- it was beautiful Lydia, the sky was on fire with every color imaginable, and I got to spar with the bridge keeper, Tsun- and see the soul chasm, cross the whale bone bridge, and enter Shor's hall... " Irridessa could see it all in her minds eye as she told Lydia, and her friend listened intently, hanging on every word.

"Did you see Shor?" She asked, excited.

" No, " Irridessa sighed, disappointed. "His throne was empty- I don't know where he was. I didn't have time to ask either- I met the tongues!" She gushed. Lydia gasped, equally as excited by the prospect.

" Oh- was Hakon one eye attractive? " she asked- as children most nords grew up admiring the Tongue's, and Hakon one eye was said to have been quite the warrior, and an impressive specimen.

"Not really my type- I prefer my men to have two eyes- but he was a excellent warrior."

" You got to see him do battle? " She asked, feeling a surge of envy- what an experience that must have been.

"Aye, they helped me battle Alduin." As Irridessa spoke his name, she realized he wasn't with them- She gasped, looking around- releif flooding her when she found him watching the Khajiit not far up ahead. "Vodahmin!" She called over to him- catching his attention. He reluctantly obeyed her call, walking back to where they stood- Lydia looked between them questioningly.

" This is Vodahmin- my newest burden, given to me by the Graybeards. " Irridessa answered the woman's silent question. Alduin didn't attempt to greet the dark haired woman- instead he sized her up. She was broad shouldered as far as females went, and she stood several inches taller than the Dovahkiin- her weapon of choice was a war axe- which suggested she had a strong arm...

Lydia shifted uncomfortably under his gaze- his eyes were something else, she had never seen such a startling color. She looked to Irridessa with raised brows.

"How did that come about?" She asked. Irridessa shrugged, hoping to keep the questions on this subject at a minimum.

" I spent some time regrouping at high Hrothgar after the battle with Alduin- Vodahmin had been studying under the Graybeards as their ward, but he has reached the pinnacle of what they can teach him, so they are sending him out into the world to make a life for himself- they made me swear an oath to teach him to survive and protect himself. " Lydia's brows rose in surprise and she looked at Alduin with much skepticism.

"Who is he though?" She asked. " he has to be someone important for them to make you swear sacred oaths to protect him- the Graybeards haven't had a ward since Ulfric! " She exclaimed. Alduin watched the Dovahkins face as she listened to her friends questions, amused- He could see it was making her uncomfortable to have to lie on his behalf.

" All I know is before he was sent to the Graybeards as a child, he was some noble wood Elf's bastard- half breed at that. " She added. Lydia gave Alduin a sideways look- It explained his odd features... " Anyway, we're on our way to Sky Haven Temple from here- Delphine wishes to see me. I was wondering if you wanted to come along? "

"Ofcorse! I am your sword and shield-" She exclaimed. "I uh...just have to visit Jorvaasker and tell Farkas I'm leaving..." Lydia blushed as she spoke, causing Irridessa's inner alert system to go off; She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her friend.

"...Farkas huh?" Irridessa liked Farkas, and knew he and Lydia had a special relationship- He had been persuing her casually since Irridessa had joined the companions shortly after gaining the Thaneship in Whiterun- but he was a notorious flirt, and Lydia had put him off at every opportunity in the year to follow...Until now apparently. She supposed she was happy for them- but if Lydia and Farkas got too close, Irridessa may eventually find herself down a follower- or gaining Farkas, which would mean she would see a lot more of Vilkas too...

Vilkas- Farkas's smarter twin brother- and the Dragon born had a strange relationship- It had taken her much time to prove to him that she was a worthy member of the Companion's- and even then he had only begrudgingly admitted it- She was "too soft", and "too pretty", He had said. She had countered that he was a narcissistic, sexist, sociopath...and Irridessa admittedly had a infuriating habit of making a fool of herself trying to prove herself to him- They had since made peace, since she helped him cure his lycanthropy, but their feelings upon their last encounter were still...conflicting- to say the least.

" Well, hurry up then, we havn't got all day. " Irridessa told her, grinning playfully. Lydia smiled radiantly, nodding before turning on her heel and hurrying back up the hill to the keep. Irridessa starred after her for a long moment, and sighed.

Farkas, she thought incredulously, shaking her head.

...


	8. Chapter 7 Perspective

Walking. Alduin had never done so much walking in his entire life- and he had lived a very, very long time. Now, it felt as if he had done nothing but walk for an eternity- His heels ached up to his hamstrings, the arches of his feet burned, and each step was an effort, the impact jarring his sore muscles all the way to the base of his skull, making his head pound.

Vaguely, he remembered something the stable master, Geimund had said. "Walking never killed anybody". In that moment he felt like the damned nord couldn't have been more wrong- he was certain if he must go another step, he would fall down dead right there.

And he had only been walking for an hour.

" Woah, hold up" Irridessa said, bringing Starlight to a stop- Lydia pulled her own steed to a stand still beside her, assuming a protective position. " hear that?" She asked, looking down at Alduin pointedly. Alduin cocked his head to the side and listened intently, becoming accutely aware of the sound of battle in the distance- the metallic ringing and clanging of steel against steel was unmistakable. He nodded to her curtly.

"Nii los grah- It is a battle." He told her warilly, hoping to Akatosh that she didn't plan on riding through it...Irridessa couldn't just ignore it- someone might need help!

"let's get a closer look..." She said, nudging Starlight forward slowly. Alduin groaned out loud- He was starting to think she was trying to inadvertently have him killed. Lydia rolled her eyes at him, shaking her head as she prodded her own steed forward, keeping to the Dovahkiin's flanks.

As they continued down the forest path, the battle cries of a sizable group became clearer- it was just around the corner now. Irridessa and Lydia dismounted, crouching low and peering out around the bend. Ahead, the forest opened up around a stretch of roadway, and a skirmish had broken out between a group of Legionares and a band of Stormcloaks- it appeared as if the Stormcloaks had mounted a surprise attack on the emperials on their way to Whiterun; two supply karts were stopped in the middle of the frey.

"Looks like an ambush..." Lydia whispered, eyebrows raised as she watched a Stormcloak General bring his war hammer down on a fallen archer's head- it was crushed like a melon- blood, and brains exploding from his pulverized skull.

" We best hang back until it resolves itself- maybe there will be some loot left on the bodies when they leave. " Irridessa pondered as they watched it play out. Lydia rolled her eyes- Once upon a time the Dragonborns lack of respect for the fallen had irked her- but time and time again the few coins and trinkets they had taken from a body had meant the difference between starving on the streets, and a hot meal by a warm hearth.- it was hard to dispute the necessity of the desecration.

"Who do you think will win?" Lydia asked her friend dryly. Irridessa gave the brunette a sideways glance, smirking.

" I'd wager the Stormcloaks- they had the element of suprise. "

"Aye, but the Legionares have a home field advantage- and a few more men." Lydia countered.

"- You mean they had more men!" Irridessa exclaimed, gesturing to the growing pile of red cloaked bodies littering the cobbled path and grassy shoulder. Alduin couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as he listened to the girl's wager- not very honorable behavior, he thought.

"Dovahkiin, are you not the people's Kaal- Champion?" Alduin teased in mock indignation. " Will you watch, while men are slaughtered? " Irridessa looked back at him with a withering look and shrugged.

"Conflict of interest- best not to take a side just yet." She stated emphatically. Anxiety welled up in Lydia's stomach at the prospect of eventually having to take a side- She herself felt conflicted as to which cause she agreed with; as a nord, it was hard not to sympathize with the Stormcloak cause, but- growing up in Whiterun under the rule of the empire had instilled her with a sense of duty. Could she fight her brothers at home for Ulfric Stormcloak- a man she had heard just as much bad about, as she had good? Could she follow her thane, whome she had sworn an oath to, if she chose the Northern cause?

Five minutes later, the Legionares had mostly fallen and the remainder were fleeing into the tree's. The stormcloaks followed in hot pursuit- shouting loudly in glory to the mighty Talos. The road ahead was littered with the bodies of both sides, staining the dirty cobbles bright scarlet. Lydia sighed, reaching into her pocket and begrudgingly handing Irridessa ten Septims- Irridessa stood triumphantly, tossing them up and catching them again before pocketing the win.

"Pleasure doing business with you, my friend." Irridessa giggled, re mounting Starlight.

"...if it had been an open battle between two prepared armies, I bet the outcome would have been different..." Lydia muttered broodingly as she followed suit. Alduin chuckled- a sound that caused both girls to look back at him sharply.

"He laughs!" Lydia exclaimed in pleasant surprise. Irridessa was shocked at how pleasant it sounded- almost musical. Alduin felt the familiar, strange twisting in the depths of his belly as the Dovahkiin fixed him under her green grey gaze- he wished he understood joor expressions better- there were so many!

"Come on, we need to hurry up and grab what we can before they come back," Irridessa told her followers. " They will be back to raid the karts. "

The smell of blood was thick in the air as they waded through the bodies strewn over the ground- Lydia patted down the bodies reluctantly with a grim expression, and Irridessa had Alduin go around and gather arrows from the men's quivers. The Dovahkiin herself busilly worked on picking the lock on a chest secured on one of the supply wagons- something she was rather good at, due to her previous life as a notorious theif in Riften- a part of her past she had buried since her escape from Helgen that fateful day.

He listened carefully as he yanked an arrow from one of the fallen joor, listening to the clicks and ticks from the lock as the Dovahkiin's nimble fingers twisted the metal pick with practiced precision- He could tell from the sound when she finally got it, and the tumblers released.

Irridessa inhaled heavily, a surge of pride filling her with warmth as the lock fell from the chest and the top popped open.- The smell of gold and parchment wafted up as she lifted the lid the rest of the way; inside, three heavy coin purses filled with coins and gems, an assortment of rings, pendants and circlets, as well as carefully bundled sealed scrolls cluttered its wooden confines- the wax seals were various colors, and she recognised several prominent house sigils- no doubt these were important documents...

Greedily, Irridessa gathered up the gold and jewels and loaded Starlight's saddle bags, ignoring the side eye Alduin had been giving her. For all her talk of honor, and her riotous attitude, he was quite amused by her Dovah-like behaviour- jewel lust was a trait all members of the Dov possessed.

Lydia followed his disparaging gaze to Irridessia, misreading the expression and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"The dead do not need gold in Sovngarde." She told him softly- having grown up under the tutelage of the Preists, she assumed his expression was distaste at stealing from the dead- an act the teachings of Arkay frowned upon. He blinked, faltering for a moment, then opting to simply nod an affirmation- even if the joor did need their wealth in Sovngarde, he couldn't care less if they arrived empty handed.

"Alright- they will be returning soon, we best move on." Irridessa instructed, climbing on her steeds broad back. " And vodahmin, it's time you practiced your riding- go hop on that mule over there, She seems friendly enough. "

Alduin looked over to the front of the wagon, where a medium sized mule stood grazing lazily- blood spatter smeared across its grey coat. A feeling of dread washed over him, and he cursed Akatosh silently as he skulked to its side- wary of its back legs and mouth- at least it wasn't as big as a horse...he climbed clumsily onto the mules bare back, gripping its long coarse hair tightly.

"Good...after you." She told him, stifling a grin as he gave her a black look- He knew he looked ridiculous, and his dignity suffered as he prodded the animal onward. It sensed his unease and awkwardness, and bayed loudly in protest before starting forward- unprepared, he lurched forward and very nearly toppled off.

...

It took them longer than Irridessa had felt comfortable with to put a good distance between them and the ambush site- but they made it into the mountains without incident, following the stretch of road along the river banks- they would be entering the mountains of the reach by mid afternoon. She and Lydia kept a sharp eye out as they reached higher elevation, and the tree's became thinner- forsworn had been known to wander down into these parts and prey on small groups of travellers.

Alduin road awkwardly in the middle of their trio, focussed intently on not falling off the mule as they climbed up the hills- his steed more or less followed Starlight ahead of her, to his releif. After a few hours his body had grown accustomed to the rocking motion, and he was almost able to relax, letting his body move with the steady rocking gate. At one point, he had managed to look backward over the hills, to the expanse of treetops behind them that swayed as the wind blew. He had inhaled deeply the crisp air, revelling in the sight of the sunset and the sound of the leaves rustling in the breeze.

By nightfall, they had made it to the statue of Dibella monument- a shrine located between karthwasten and the karthspire. Alduin lay awake beneath the busty statue of beauty, stretched out on his backside as he lay starring up at the crystalline sea of stars above- There were no clouds, offering an unobstructed view of the twinkling expanse- save for the mountains that towered above them on either side. He thought the land here was beautiful; its fog shrouded, snow capped cliffs and piny passes- this was a place for a dovah.

Feet away, the Dovahkiin and Lydia had built a small fire, and were chewing hunks of dried, salted meat in silence as they starred into the flames. As he observed, He noted their actions had a pattern- they would take turns chewing, and sipping from their waterskins, while their eyes cautiously scanned the surrounding area for danger- their proximity to forsworn territory had them on high alert, and they operated like a well learned wolf pack, watching each other's backs as they took turns eating and drinking.

"You know," Lydia said suddenly, her voice filling the space where only the crackling and popping of the fire had been before. "Looking up at the stars makes me think sometimes, the Gods may be real after all..." Irridessa looked to her friend, giving her a incredulous look.

" after all we have seen, you doubt the God's? " she asked- She had once questioned the existence of the Gods- old and new- and soon afterward she had found herself on the imperial chopping block, next to Ulfric Stormcloak, only to be saved by death itself in the form of an ancient Dragon nobody had seen in a millennia, and thrust into a series of impossible events to save the world from said Dragon- That had been enough proof for her- beyond her visit to Sovngarde itself.

"...I don't know- My mother used to tell me about Magnus, the god of magic, and how he built mundus at the request of the god Shor." She explained in soft tones as her eyes grew far away, peering into the flames. " She said that Magnus used almost all of his power, then tore a hole in the sky in his return to Atherius- his magical domain, where he rested- and that this hole is the sun. She told me the other Aedra followed their master, and these holes became the stars. " it had always sounded like a fairy tale to Lydia- perhaps because her mother told her as a bed time story, it never seemed real.

Irridessa looked up at the shimmering expanse thoughtfully.

"I was told Shor tricked Magnus into creating mundus, and that he only returned to Aetherius to avoid being completely drained of his power." She told lydia wistfully- though perhaps the thieves of Riften just enjoyed a good tale of trickery?

" would that make Shor evil though? My family always revered him... " Her friend asked ponderously. Irridessa shrugged.

" The elves call Shor by the name Lorkin, who they believe to be inherently evil. " She informed her casually.

"Huh," Lydia hummed in fascination. " I remember hearing that Lorkin had been killed- maybe that's why you didn't see Shor in the hall of valor! " she hypothesized excitedly. " maybe he really is evil then... " Alduin listened to the philosophical conversation quietly, finally chiming in when he had grown tired of their narrow minded views on concepts like "good" and "evil".

" Joor put far too much tooth into concepts like kul- good, and evil. " He stated insolently, causing the girls to look to him sharply. "There is no such thing- everything is made up of both. It is Ro- balance." Lydia blinked, wondering if that was some knowledge he had gained in his time with the monks.

" What do you mean? " she asked curiously, turning her body to face him in genuine interest. Alduin looked at her strangely, unaccustomed to such positive attention- pleasantly appeased, he thought of the simplest way to explain.

"You just spoke of Shor\lorkin, for example; actions such as trickery- murder...they are all concidered to be Vokul- Evil. Yet, Nords revere him and acknowledge his role in bringing about the Kulpa...The world. Depending on your perspective, Shor, or Lorkin, can be either good, or evil- the elves happen to view him as the latter, due to his betrayal of the other Aedra."

" -the elves also don't acknowledge Talos as a true God. " Lydia countered skeptically. Alduin rolled his eyes- an action which caused Lydia to momentarily go blank- He was ridiculously handsome- his eyes heald so much expression.

"I have heard of this Talos- I do not recognize him as a God." He told her boldly- Talos was apparently the Nordic diety of war- though Alduin knew little behind that; He had been firmly banished to the sea's of time during the hero figure's rise to power.

" -anyway, the conversation is moot- Lorkin- Shor- died, so he can be neither good nor evil. " She told him matter of factly. He snorted in response.

"A God cannot truely die- they are immortal... there is another possibility-" Alduin told Lydia philosophically. " the cyrodillians equate Lorkin and Shor to their God "Shizzar", whom after his demise, was reincarnated as a semi-immortal being they referred to as a "shizzarian"- other examples I know of Shizzarians are Miraak- the "first" Dovahkiin- and Irridessa..." Irridessa felt a strange jolt at hearing her previous incarnations name out loud- her time in solthsteim seemed like a lifetime ago...She pushed the thoughts- the memories away, thinking about what the implications of what Alduin had just told her were- if it were true, she was Shor- or lorkin, or Shizzaar made flesh- much like he himself was the mortal embodiment of Al Du In...

"Are you insinuating that I may be the god, Shor?" Irridessa asked incredulously. Alduin scoffed in response.

"Hinz- I am ignorant in this. Take comfort- I would not choose credit you so." He assured her with dull humor- it was her turn to roll her eyes. "But tell me dovahkiin, as per the subject- do you believe yourself to be good, or evil?"

The former world eaters question struck an unexpected nerve- she hadn't meant to think too hard on his words, but something about them deeply unsettled her in that moment. Was she good? Irridessa thought back to her years growing up in Riften- her adolescent years had been spent around the ragged flaggon, theiving her way up the ranks of the guild...Before she had become the Dragonborn, she had made it all the way to the top almost, acquiring additional titles and rolls, such as the roll of Nightingale and The Listener in secret orders like the Nightingale's and the Dark Brotherhood...She wanted to brush it off, tell herself it was behind her and that she was a new person- but more blood was on her hands now as the Dovahkiin than ever before!

Lydia grunted, seeing her Thane's disgruntled expression- She knew her friend struggled with her inner demons.

"Ofcorse she is good," she retorted sharply, eyes narrowing. " She is the hero of the people, and the honored Thane of Whiterun- She slew the World Eater! " Irridessa shot her companion a thankful smile, greatful to always have her at her back. Alduin gave Lydia a withering look, immediately fired up at the mention of his demise.

"Ah- remember perspective, Lydia of Arohlsdovah," He countered huskily, roused by the challenge in her tone. " Alduin was born from Akatosh's shadow, to bring balance to the circle of life, and bring about the beginning- and end- of the Kulpa- The Dovahkiin's interference in this cycle may have extended the life of the current kulpa- but how many thousands of lives did she prevent? If the story was told from the perspective of the next world, would she be the villain, and Alduin the hero? "

"Perhapse." Irridessa snapped, suddenly feeling very tired. " perhaps if Alduin hadn't forsaken his destiny and tried to enslave all of man and mer, he might have prevailed against me and succeeded in starting the next life. " She told him curtly, hoping to end the conversation.

Alduin gave her a scathing look and withdrew, moving away from them and breathing in the night air deeply. Closing his eyes, he turned to the side, trying to remember what the night sky looked like from above. After a few quiet minutes, he could almost feel the wind beneath his wings- like swimming in an ocean of diamonds...Flying over the sea's at night had been like swimming through the depths of oblivion...endless. Peaceful. Timeless...When he opened his eyes the scenery was no longer satisfying. He hated that the stars were so far away and he was so much smaller than everything else.

He hated being bound to the ground in his flightless, joor, mortal form!

Alduin sighed, trying to calm himself. He couldn't let the Dovahkiin get beneath his skin...He hated not understanding things- his own body! He was a cesspool of strange impulses, and emotions that were foreign to him- The human body was riddled with hormones that begat impulses that seemed to defy rational thought and reason! Anger he was familiar with, but fear...self doubt? Alduin, the world eater, the eldest, first son of akatosh and God of destruction, had not even been familiar with "fear" until he had heard that bloody thu'um- Dragonwrend- which had first bound him to the ground of sovngarde- then had bound him to the ground of nirn, as a small, insignificant mortal...

He turned away from the stars, stewing in self pity and curling up against the grass as he closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep. Irridessa regarded his brooding form carefully- tossing his words around in her head and pondering them- there was something familiar about the way he explained things- He reminded her of his younger brother, Paarthurnax in the way he spoke...

Irridessa looked back up to the sky, at the two glowing orbs in the starry expanse- suddenly she was overwhelmed with an aching need to speak to her teacher- her friend- to ask his advise, and what the God's may want from her...

"You should get some rest- I'll take the first watch tonight." She told Lydia softly.

" you sure? " Lydia asked, brows arching with concern. Irridessa nodded, giving her friend what She hoped was a good, reassuring smile.


	9. Chapter 8: mortality

_Alduin flew high above the fields of soverngarde, beating his wings against the misty air, willing the condensed vapor to coalesce into a heavy fog that covered the valley floors between the mountains- where the Dovahkiin would be, making her way toward him to meet her fate. He could feel her soul coming ever closer, and his excitement rose- anticipation of his glorious victory welling up in his very being. Soon, he would defeat her- and put an end to her disgusting blood line forever. Then, nothing would stop him from finally fulfilling his role as the destroyer, devour master- ruler of nirn._

 _"Lok vah koor!" Her shout reverberated off the mountaintops, and the mists began to receed. Alduin took in a deep, lungful of air._

 _"Ven mul riik." He said, his voice carrying like a rumble on the wind as it pushed the mist back. He waited._

 _" Lok vah koor! " to his annoyance, she persisted- aided by the voices of several other mortal souls. The mists pulled back again, and he peered down to watch them sprint down the serpentine pathway._

 _'come to me Dovahkiin, I will feast upon your soul, and avenge the Dovah you have slain...' His rage- burning low like molten lava beneath his solid exterior- edged him forward, gliding on the soft currents in the atmosphere to the clearing before the bone bridge, where the mortals were preparing for battle._

 _As he circled overhead- arrows wizzing by his head and glancing off his hard ebony scales- he saw her; the Dovahkiin. She stood in the center of the clearing, her eyes- the same bright mossy real green shot with gold as the rest of her incarnations over the millennia- reflecting the burning rainbows of the aurora sky above as she met his gaze, unflinching. As he watched, she quickly reached back into her quiver, hair whipping violently in a wild halo of silver as she quickly knocked an arrow, raising her bow._

 _Her aim followed him as he circled once more, then beat his wings hard to pull himself to a stop just above her- He would roast her where she stood! She let the arrow fly, and like the others it whizzed right by. Alduin laughed- a sound like rolling thunder on the hills- despite himself, and prepared to unleash a torrent of white hot retribution._

 _"Joor zah frul!" The force of the shout hit him hard- it felt as if the wind had been knocked from his lungs. Panic gripped him as he was suddenly forced downward, and he landed heavily, the ground shaking beneath him._

 _'what?' He thought with alarm- Had that infuriating bastardized use of the Dragon tongue, come from her!? He had heard the thu'um once before, moments before he had been sucked into the time break and sent through the rifts of existence, to where he emerged into this world- only to discover that his race had been completely decimated for thousands of mortal years- and his Dragon cult as well. It had been as if all his work-all his ambition- had been wiped from the surface of nirn in a matter of moments._

 _Alduin tried to get a grip on his witts- but couldn't get it together fast enough to catch the Dovahkiin as she sprinted forward and launched herself into the air. Her feet made brief contact with his snout as she landed on him, leaping quickly onto his spines. He heard the metallic hiss of her blade as she unsheathed it mid air, and felt the sharp pain as it plunged into his shoulder blade, finding bone._

 _He shook violently- nearly throwing her off- but she clung persistently to his spine, yanking her blade out of his flesh and with one arm, stabbing it through the soft under side of his neck, right below his jawbone. Spots erupted before his eyes and blurred his vision, and a metallic taste- blood, he realized with a start- welled up in his mouth._

 _'what is happening?' He thought desperately, unable to comprehend the idea of losing- he had never even considered the prospect of death. He...He was immortal!_

 _"Dovahkiin, what have you done!?" He hissed in pain._

 _The dovahkiin yanked her blade back again, falling to the ground below him. Hot red blood dribbled from his jaws and landed on her pale cheeks, spattering her black armor- the same armor the blades had worn so many years ago. He reared back, about to crush her bones between his jaws when she plunged her blade forward for a third time- this time pushing it deep into his chest._

 _She left it there as he struggled to breath, dragging herself backward- away from his dying form. Alduin cried out as the pain spread rapidly from the blade in his chest through out his body, scorching the very molecules that made up his flesh. His glowing, burning husk cracked, revealing a black shadow beneath. Suddenly, it burst outward in a blazing explosion as his very bones were cast from his black core._

 _"Zu'u onslaad! Zu'u nis oblaan!" he cried out to the heavens. He was eternal, he could not end! It was he who had been charged by akatosh to devour the word and begin it anew! To rule over it and bring glory and warship to his kind! Some insignificant joor, mortal could not stop this!_

 _Those were his last thoughts before feeling his soul implode, and burst outward through the planes of soverngarde._

 _..._

Alduin woke with a start, rolling over and lifting himself to his knees, frantically looking about. He was breathing hard, and sweat beaded on his forehead and soaked his inky black, unkempt hair. He waited for the panic to die down-realizing that he was in no immediate danger- and looked back to where the Dovahkiin lay sleeping on a makeshift bedroll made from layered wolf pelts. Her hand gripped the hilt of her unsheathed blade- Heartsbane- and she hugged it close in her slumber.

He narrowed his eyes at her peaceful face- full pink lips parted over her even, ivory white teeth as she breathed evenly. Hatred curled his insides and blurred his vision, and he had to stop himself from simply crushing her skull with a boulder - reminding himself that he needed her to learn how to survive while he was stuck in this weak body- He took a deep breath in through his nostril's, then exhaled through his mouth to calm down.

Lydia was seated in an upright position on a stump, sleeping in her sentry position- He shook his head disparagingly in her direction- if that was how night watch usually looked, it was a wonder they hadn't been gutted in their slumber long ago.

Irridessa stirred suddenly- and for a frightening moment he wondered if she had somehow sensed his violent thoughts. He held his breath as she stretched, mouth opening in a long yawn before she blinked her pale eyes open in the morning light- the sun hadnt yet crested the horizon, turning the sky a brilliant pink and deep lavender. The stars were barely visible now, and a thick fog still hung in the air, welling up from the Karth river beside the broken cobbled path.

"What is it?" She asked groggily, sitting up quick as she saw his tense, crouched position on the grass. His brows raised as he struggled to think of an answer.

" Um...nothing. Just had a troubling dream. " he said flatly- figuring the truth was as good an answer as any.

"Oh..." She said, relaxing, and releasing her grip on the intimidating obsidian sword- sometimes he swore it emanated an eerie sentient aura- Her hands came up to rub the sleep from her eyes- which were still heavy lidded and glazed over with exhaustion. "Well...we might as well get going. We'll tie the animals up here and continue down the path to the karthspire.- Lydia!" She yelled, startling the brunette into consciousness. "Time to move."

Alduin nodded sullenly, looking away- Anxiety twisted in his gut and the ghost of the pain he had felt in his dream radiated through his chest from the now fully healed wound at his heart as he remembered his fear when he had realized he was dying- he never wished to feel that way again, and yet, a nagging sense of foreboding told him he would become quite accustomed to this...discomfort.

Irridessa rolled up the wolf pelts carefully and stuffed them in Starlight's saddle bag, tying the beast to a post near the shrine. It wasn't necessary though- the obedient horse would stay put until she returned. Alduin followed her lead, tying the mule next to her, leaving room for Lydia's painted mare.

As they began their walk along the fast paced river that wound through the mountains, he listened to natures song- He could hear the thundering of the falls ahead long before he saw them, as they neared a bridge and gradually made their way across- Alduin was absently enjoying the scenery; the distant mountain peaks disappearing in the clouds, the mist as it rolled over the surface of the river rapids, and the burning sky as the sun lit the horizon- they all made him feel so small...He felt as if he could walk forever and never run out of new, breathtaking sights to see.

As they walked Alduin noted that the pathway was becoming more uneven, and the cobbles disappeared all together as the road got rockier, and steep. Irridessa motioned for him to slow as they came around the bend, nearing a settlement just ahead- This one wasn't like the others Alduin had visited- their huts were small, and triangular. A larger structure seemingly carved from the mountain rock itself loomed over the collection of huts- not nearly as functional and awe inspiring as Nordic civilizations work- He thought maybe it heald some religious importance to the settlement...The whole thing seemed to be built atop a wooded deck above the river where it widened into a shallow lake.

People- the forsworn- patrolled the dwelling idly. Alduin noted that they were dressed much differently than most other nords- pieces of fur clothing scantly covered their toned bodies... Some wore strange wooden head dresses that resembled deer heads, with antlers protruding from the top. These people were primitive- He thought- compared to other civilizations he had recently observed.

They crouched low a ways away from the dwelling- partially obscured by a rise in the dirt path. Lydia and the Dovahkiin both looked ahead with intent focus, keeping their breathing low and their ears open as they readied for the mission; Irridessa pulled an arrow from her quiver, and knocked it, pulling the bow string back slowly as she aimed for a man standing at the edge of the deck beside a barrel littered with odds and ends.

She took a deep breath in through her nose, and released, letting the arrow fly as she exhaled through her mouth- the arrow struck true- embedding itself deep inside the man's exposed chest. He choked, spitting up crimson before falling lifelessly over the edge and into the river below.

Alduin watched the body float away, carried off by the current, underneath the settlement structure. Lydia glanced sideways at him as she readied her own bow, and he realized his mouth was slightly agape- it had been an impressive shot from their distance.

"Alright, keep low and follow me." Irridessa instructed, crouching down and descending the shallow hill, to the wooden steps into the karthspire- They hugged the wooden posts tightly and hid from the forsworn's view behind one of their rudimentary thatched huts- keeping a careful eye out for any inhabitants they hadn't noticed. Alduins pulse thundered in his ears and his heart hammered against his rib cage, but he kept calm- his head cleared by the adrenaline pounding through his veins... There was something about the threat of pain and death, and not knowing what lay beyond, that helped to clear one's head in a tense situation.

Skirting the hut, they used it to hide as she knocked another arrow.

"Hey," she whispered, grabbing his attention. "See those steps carved into the mountain to our right?"

" Yes. " he stated simply, following her gaze to the tower of steps. There were two landings before the top where he could just make out the mouth of a cave. Small fires were lit on either landing- his sharp eyes picked up on minute, faded details on the grand multi tiered steps that suggested it had once been a grand sight.

"Good- That's where we're going. Come on." She said, pressing her index finger to her lips and motioning for them to follow. She crept silently to the bridgeway that lead to the base of the polished stairs- Lydia close behind, as always. They were halfway up the first set when a volley of arrows hit the steps around them.

" Shit, " Irridessa swore, launching into a sprint up the stairs. "Run!" She called to her companions behind her.

Alduin panicked, staggering as he struggled to climb the steps and avoid the arrows whizzing passed. He was almost to the first landing when one embedded itself deep in the flesh of his outer thigh. His legs buckled and he fell- narrowly missing an arrow to the head- looking around desperately for Irridessa.

Fear.

"Dovahkiin!" He called out, gasping at the pain shooting through his side as he pushed himself upright, clutching it and staggering up the next flight of stairs. It was a miracle he wasn't hit again as he struggled, willing himself to pick up the pace and ignore the waves of agony from his wound, until he finally made it to the top.

Irridessa and Lydia had made it inside the mouth of the cave before the Dovahkiin realized her burden wasn't close behind- and she nearly panicked when she heard him call her name. Turning back without a second thought, she made it back just in time to see him crest the stairs. Alduin ran into her at full force, sending them toppling backward into the cave and sprawling down the hill. Lydia gasped- it was dark and it all happened so fast.

Irridessa landed on top of him heavily- then they rolled down the slope until the ground leveled off, where they came to a sliding stop in the dirt. Winded and disoriented, it wasn't until Alduin groaned loudly that she rolled off of him, startled by her proximity to his heated body- he was always feverishly warm, she could feel it radiating off of him whenever she stood too near.

"What...?" She mumbled, feeling hot, slick sticky liquid on her fingers.

blood- She realized with a start. She could smell it- thick and rusty in her nostrils. Not feeling pain, she did a quick inventory of her body and concluded that she wasn't injured- then knelt over Alduin to check him. He was clutching his outer thigh, his breath hissing through his teeth as he struggled to keep in his cries of pain.

"Move your hand." She ordered, pushing his fingers away and inspecting the arrow lodged firmly in his outer thigh. Lydia joined them in the dim light.

" Oh Talos... " Irridessa complained, grimacing at the sight of the bloody wound. The shaft had broken off durring their fall into the cave, and had splintered into the open flesh- he definitely wouldn't be walking full speed anytime soon. Lydia made a face at the wound, her brown eyes filling with pity.

"What?" He groaned, worried, propping himself upright on his elbows and trying to inspect the damage. " is it...am I going to die? " he asked weakly, feeling sick- he knew they shouldn't have done this! The damned woman was trying to have him killed- again!

"What? No!" She said incredulously, her brows pulling together. "Your going to be fine...it's just going to hurt for a while." She told him, hoping she sounded comforting- she was really just concerned about how long this would keep them down for- There had been enough delays on her journey to Windhelm.

The Dragonborn put a hand against his chest and pushed him back into a laying position, pushing off his cloak, and tearing the long linen sleeves off his shoulders, tearing them again into several strips before putting her hands on either side of the arrow in his leg- Blood had soaked the fabric of his breeches from the wound all the way to his kneecap, and he was turning a frightening shade of white- whiter than usual. A sheen of sweat had broken out over his face and neck.

"Brace yourself-" she told him before firmly grabbing hold of the arrow and pulling. His screams echoed off the cave walls as she barred her teeth, dislodging and yanking it from his flesh. Once it was out, he stifled his cries, gritting his teeth and groaning as he rolled away from her- hoping to escape the pain the further from her he got.

Lydia looked around the dimly lit cave cautiously, afraid the noise might attract more forsworn- they were aware of their presence, and though they hadn't ventured into the cave since the Blade's reclaimed the temple, young adults looking for glory may cross the line...

"Hold still." Irridessa barked, frustrated as she crawled to him and tied the torn strips of linen tightly around the wound. "There- that should stop the bleeding. When we reach the inside of the temple maybe Esbern will have something for the pain. "

Alduin didn't reply- instead, he focussed on breathing deeply and evenly through his nose, exhailing through his mouth. The pain was sharp, and his frayed nerves caused his body to shake as the panic slowly subsided. When he was calm, the two girls grabbed him up, supporting him on either side.

"God's, you are warm!" Lydia exclaimed as her hands touched his flesh- it almost burned where their skin made contact. He winced at the mention of this trait- the Dovahkiin hadn't offered him an explanation to give for this.

"Geh- Yes...I have always been." He murmured uncomfortably- which he hoped the brunette took as a reaction to his wound, and not a reluctance to discuss it further. Irridessa stayed quiet, hoping the subject would die as well.

"You sure are a strange- look!" She said suddenly, pointing ahead. " it's the first crossing- we're about to cross into the sactuary. " All the traps had been disabled since their first crossing- thank the Divine's- they would have a hard time making it through all of the obstacles with Alduin crippled as he was.

Alduin was thankful for the lit sconces that illuminated the way- the narrow tunnels and caverns made him uncomfortably lethargic, and if it had been any darker- any damper- he felt as if he would suffocate. His eyes darted around the caves cautiously, and he told himself repeatedly that the walls weren't really closing in around him- it was just an illusion brought on by the pain, and blood loss.

They passed over the stone bridges with ease, and he focussed on the decorations and structures carved into the cave walls- He could see a pattern scheme forming in the rock structure as they moved deeper- higher- into the the mountain. It was starting to look like a temple- not the same style built in his time, but impressive all the same. He almost looked forward to seeing the inner sanctum.


	10. Chapter 9: Sky Haven temple

As they moved slowly through the maze like labyrinth, Irridessa once again found herself grateful for Lydia's presence - if she hadn't chosen to accompany them, the Dragonborn doubted she would have been able to support Alduin all the way to the final chamber, where the entrance to the temple- a open mouthed face carved into the rock- was.

The doorway was open, as it had been since she had poured her blood onto the enchanted mechanism what seemed like ages ago. They carried him through the door and up the darkened stairway up to the final set of doors into the great hall- Alduin sneezed as he inhaled the dust in the narrow space.

Irridessa and Lydia each used a foot to kick open the double doors into the massive, intricately carved great hall, stumbling through it- Alduin was immediately relieved at how open the space was. Reflexively, He inhaled a deep lungful of fresh air and looked up to the sun rays pouring in from the skylight like holes in the ceiling- He had never been so grateful to see sunlight.

"Esbern!?" Irridessa called out, her voice carrying in the spacious stone room- carved intricately from the mountain itself. Alduin looked around with barely veiled interest, wondering how many years of labor had gone into building such a detailed structure- even in its state of disrepair it looked as though it would withstand the ages. "Delphine!?"

" Must you be so loud? " he hissed uncomfortably, looking anxiously around the dimly lit room. She fixed him with a cold look, her eyes stabbing into him like daggers.

"Yes." She stated, her voice laced with authority. He rolled his eyes- wincing as she brushed by his leg, stepping passed him-leaving him leaning against Lydia awkwardly as she called out for her colleagues once more. His head was pounding- he wished she would cease the annoying racket.

Then he saw it.

Across the room beyond the edge of the centered long table, a large mural dominated the center wall, lit on either side by mounted torches; It was obviously the focal point of the room- all the intricate carving in the infrastructure seemed to reflect its style, originating at that point and stretching outward around the chamber...He wondered then, who was responsible for this impressive work of art- because that's what the whole structure was. Art.

From their spot near the far end of the table, the one detail Alduin saw clearly was the centerpiece- a large depiction of a fearsome black Dragon...Alduin's mind prickled, and he pushed himself carefully off of his crutch's shoulder, staggering to the table, and bracing his palms against the surface.

He staggered slowly to its edge- Before him, the detailed carving depicted several major events in Skyrims history- two of which he recognised; The first event featured, illustrated a large Dragon breathing fire upon a great city, burning down several warriors- Several more winged beasts flew through the sky, reigning down terror upon its residents.

The Dragon wars.

As his eyes followed the depictions, the mural seemed to come to life before him; Sounds from deep within his memories echoed in the confines of his mind- the battle cries of the warriors and the metallic clang of their blades, and the roars of the Dovahhe as they engaged the joor on the field... The shadows of the fire light danced across the detailed carvings, and their armored legs seemed to move on the wall- It almost even appeared as if the dragons were beating their great wings, like a living stone surface...

Lydia watched him appreciate the artwork with a small smile, thinking of how little of the world he must have experienced in his life, sheltered in the mountains with the monks- He looked at everything around him with such sharp interest, seemingly absorbing it all with an endless hunger.

Alduin hadn't realized he had even moved until he was standing only feet from the mural- so close he could reach out and touch it- until his eyes landed upon the centerpiece; the large black Dragon- himself- roaring, wings outstretched as it was surrounded by a great light- bound by Dragonrend and banished within the planes of time by the tongues. He swallowed hard, reaching up to touch the cold stone- His fingertips had barely brushed the surface of his likeness when he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat behind him.

The former Prince of destruction looked back sharply- having not heard anyone approach- and let his hand fall away from the wall.

Irridessa stood at the top of the few stairs that lead down to the mural, standing by the edge of the long table. An older, balding man stood beside her. Their eyes met briefly- and a chill ran down his spine when he saw a flicker of recognition light the old man's wide eyes- Alduin looked away quickly, downward, so that the bright red of his eyes wasnt so clear; There was no way the old fool could know who he was... anxiety filled him, and he suddenly felt very self conscious.

"Vodahmin, this is Esbern... He's going to take a look at your leg." She told him carefully, giving him a look that dared him to resist. Alduin's jaw set and she could see the muscles tensing as he ground his teeth, looking up at her briefly from beneath his lashes, before quickly looking back to his feet.

He nodded curtly, and relief flooded Irridessa as she grinned triumphantly- She had hoped he wouldn't argue. he could be so stubborn and prideful still, despite all that had happened to humble him. At times she admired his resilience, but-considering the circumstances, she felt it was most important to assert her control over him and squash any thought of rebellion- which she had to admit, gave her a perverse sense of satisfaction...Alduin, the devour master, world eater and self proclaimed son of the god of eternity, akatosh, bending to her will...

"Alright," Esbern addressed Alduin gently. " let's go to the barracks - over here, and take a look. " he said, offering an arm to the younger man to brace himself against. Resigned, Alduin limped forward, accepting the help and letting the man lead him to the far end of the room and down a dim torchlit hallway- the light from the broken ceiling didn't reach that far, shrouding much of the hind area in darkness.

They hobbled to a wooden framed bed by the light of the hearth fire, and Alduin's stomach snarled loudly in response to the smell emanating from the hanging cook pot- suddenly, Irridessa almost felt guilty that they hadn't stopped to eat since the previous day- she was hungry too. Lydia followed them, hovering close by ready to lend a hand if needed.

Carefully, they lowered him onto the straw mattress, propping him up with thick folded furs into a sitting position, and laying him straight across the bed- Alduin's bright eyes followed Esbern warily as he moved to a table with multiple ingredients- some type of blue flower, wheat, and an insect wing- and threw them in a pestil and began crushing them with a small morter. He rendered the ingredients together with some type of fat, crushing it and stirring furiously.

"Irridessa, I need you to help our friend here out of his breeches while I prepare the medicine- and we must disinfect the wound before I can apply the salve." Irridessa balked, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks as she looked down at Alduin- remembering when she had first found him naked atop high hrothgar- how she had struggled to keep her eyes of his... extremities.

He met her gaze and wondered at the blush tinting her soft angular cheekbones- which he knew was something that happened when she was flustered, though why she was flustered in this instant was beyond him. His brows pulled together, Annoyed by her hesitation, and he began untying the drawstrings on his pants and pushing them down his hips himself- wincing from the pain as he lifted his backside up to push them to his knees.

Irridessa gingerly grabbed the rolled fabric and helped him shimmy them to his ankles- pointedly looking away from him as she did so. Lydia- unable to help herself- got quite an eye full of his package before looking away in a daze, cheeks flooding with color.

"Erm..." Irridessa mumbled, awkwardly looking around the room for anything that might be used as a disinfectant. stiffly, she pointed to the small dinning table in the middle of the room, asking Lydia to grab a bottle of Esbern's favorite distilled spirits from beside a stack of books for her. Her friend complied stiffly, grabbing the bottle and going to Alduin's bedside, handing over the Spirits.

Irridessa took it, mumbling a quick thank you before promptly pouring it over Alduins open wound- He hissed as the liquid strung his flesh, barring his pearly white teeth- she noted his eye teeth were sharper than was normal, resembling small fangs- as he tensed.

"Sorry." Irridessa mumbled without conviction- she wasn't sorry. Esbern turned around and knelt by the bed, inspecting the wound with a trained eye.

"Good," he said, nodding to himself. " there doesn't appear to be any splinters in the wound... I'm going to apply this- it will hurt. " The old man warned Alduin seriously, never taking his eyes from the wound as he spooned the salve onto his fingers- The younger man watched, already tense from anticipation of the pain as Esbern pressed his fingers into the wound, smearing the salve all over it.

As soon as the thick paste touched it, his raw skin burned, and a harsh guttural snarl escaped Alduin's throat as he writhed in pain, clutching the furs beneath him. Esbern grabbed what was left of the distilled spirits from Irridessa's hands and offered it to him.

"Drink." The old man ordered. Alduin took the bottle with shaking hands and lifted it to his lips, chugging the burning, bitter liquid until it was gone- it tasted awful, but almost immediately a warm feeling spread through his body and a pleasant fuzzy weight fell over his mind. He made a face as he swallowed the last mouthful, looking to Irridessa with an unsure expression of concern.

" Ack, " he choked, brows curving upward as he made a face. "What was that?" He asked. Irridessa grinned down at his disgusted expression.

" Distilled spirits- derived from fermented potatoes. " she told him, a wicked spark in her eye. " certain fruits and vegetables have intoxicating properties when they've been left to spoil. "

"Its awful- and I feel...strange." Even as they watched, his cheeks became flushed and his eyes grew unfocused. Irridessa had to stop herself from laughing out loud- Alduin, drunk! Hah! She met Lydia's amused gaze briefly before answering him.

" Aye, alcohol does that- it also dulls the pain. " she told him matter of factly. He blinked, looking down to his wound as Esbern wrapped it with new bandages. It throbbed dully now- he realized- no longer sending waves of pain through his right leg and side. His breathing slowed, and the weight on his mind thickened as he became suddenly very tired.

"Mmm..." He hummed throatily, his head rolling back against the furs. "Everythingsss...fuzzy, nnn I'm... shleepy." He slurred, his words growing even less intelligible than before- This time she did laugh out loud.

" it'll do that too- hey, don't pass out yet, " she complained. " we still have to put new breeches on you. " as she spoke she looked hopefully to Esbern- praying he would have an extra pair. The old man raised his brows at her, then politely shuffled to a dresser near by to see if he had anything that might fit the tall, chiseled man- all he had were linen trousers. They might be a little loose on him, he thought- he had found them in one of the chests belonging to the former blade occupants of the temple.

Irridessa took them from him gratefully, and the old man politely left the room- Lydia followed quickly after.

"What iss it withh you joor, and your clothes?" Alduin slurred in annoyance as she removed the ruined breeches from his ankles and began pushing the new ones up his calves- again, he noted, looking pointedly away from his body as she did so. " Are you all sssoo...disgusted by your scaleless, fleshy bodies that you musst cover up with beastss furrr? " Irridessa snorted in response.

"No, I'm just disgusted by yours is all. Lift your ass." She barked, ignoring her proximity to his floppy appendage as he obeyed, letting her hike the trousers up to his hips. He grunted, mumbling something unintelligible- though she was sure it sounded indignant- He was almost out already, drowzy from the spirits.

The Dragon born straightened, eyeing him thoughtfully as he relaxed, his breathing becoming deep and even. She marveled at how helpless- and oddly innocent- he seemed, laying sedated against the furs. She could have wrapped her hands around his throat right there, and he wouldn't be able to do a thing about it- but, she wouldnt...His eyes held hers as they misted over, never breaking from her as they slowly fell shut.

her gaze softened and she found herself admiring Alduin as he slept so peacefully, going over their conversation in her head- She had been lying through her teeth when she told him she was disgusted by him- to the contrary, she actually found him quite handsome. Beautiful even; his soft, angular features- high cheekbones, hollow cheeks, angled jaw and long slender nose over soft, delicately curved lips- would make him highly pursued by women anywhere he went- if he were into humans that was. Briefly she wondered if he might find himself partial to argonian women- as they had more than a few features in common with dragons...

Uncomfortable with the direction her thoughts had gone again, Irridessa shook them away and turned on her heel, heading purposefully down the hall toward the grand staircase leading to the massive courtyard doors. The Dragonborn had come to the temple for a reason; she had to follow up with Delphine after events at the throat of the world.

The formidable looking blonde Breton in black armor that matched her own, stood at the edge of the open courtyard beneath a tall pillared pavilion overlooking the Reach- Her hands were at her hips and her chin was tilted up slightly as she stood, deep in thought. She didn't look back as Irridessa approached.

"Is it done?" Delphine asked, still looking ahead.

" Aye, the world eater is no more. " she replied carefully, trying to avoid telling a direct lie. Delphine was silent for a few moments. "I heard you left Dragons reach on the back of a Dragon- that's pretty showy, even for you..."

" Aye, it was necessary to reach Alduin's Temple- Skuldafn. I would not have been able to succeed in my mission without Odahviing. " Delphine flinched as the Dragonborn spoke the reptiles name.

"...and Paarthurnax?" She inquired, her voice low. Irridessa looked at her feet, guilty, remembering Delphines declaration at high hrothgar, that she would not continue to help her unless she slew Paarthurnax- her most trusted friend. Irridessa's silence was answer enough for the Breton, and she nodded slowly. "...Than you have made your choice."

Delphine turned around then, fixing the Dragonborn with a cold, stern stare.

"Aye, I chose not to return his wisdom and aid with a blade to his back." Irridessa countered bitterly, wounded that the woman-whom she admired and thought of as a friend- would even demand such a thing from her.

" He is a dragon, Irridessa-and not just any Dragon! " she retorted hotly, voice rising in volume. " he was Alduins right hand! He helped him to enslave our ancestors! His treachery doesn't absolve him of his past crimes- if anything it makes him worse! He deserves to die, Dragon born, and it is your duty to kill him! " Irridessa grimaced at the emphasis Delphine placed on her title.

"It was my duty to defeat Alduin." She specified, her blood pressure rising from their heated exchange. The older woman sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her long slender nose and squeezing her brown eyes shut.

"-And I am not ungrateful, but my oath binds me... As long as Paarthurnax breathes, we have nothing more to talk about. You and your friends will need to leave tomorrow." Irridessa rocked back on her heels, struck by the finality- and audacity- of her words.

" I would remind you, " Irridessa responded venomously. "That you also swore an oath to me- The Dragonborn-, to serve me in my time of need. This temple," she raised her arms, gesturing to everything around them. " is mine by devine right! "

Delphine's jaw set and her nostrils flared. "Aye, and your time of need is over- and as for this temple, you forfeited your right to it when you forsook your purpose!"

Rage. It bubbled up rapidly inside Irridessa, and she visibly trembled as she fought the urge to draw her blade and cut the ungrateful, insubordinate woman down where she stood- the way she worded it, saying she had forsook her purpose- reminded her of her own condemnation of Alduin. Taking a deep breath, Irridessa let out her frustration as she exhaled slowly.

"Fine, Delphine. Have it your way- we will be gone tomorrow." She said finally, giving in and abruptly turning on her heel. She brushed by Esbern and Lydia as she strode by, ignoring his sad expression as he stood in the grassy yard. Lydia turned on her heel as her Thane passed and followed her back into the Temple.

' fuck them all!' Irridessa thought, seething as she returned to the blades quarters to where Alduin slept- He hadn't moved, looking peaceful as ever. She paced for a few minutes until her blood pressure went down, and threw herself unceremoniously onto one of the many beds lining the walls of the room. Irridessa wanted to cry- since she couldn't kill anything- but held the urge inside. Crying would only make her look weak- and she was not weak.

Lydia watched her closest friend's turmoil silently, keeping a polite distance - She had learned quick durring their travels that the Dragonborn needed time to herself when she was like this- She would comfort her when she calmed down...

...


	11. Chapter 10 All is fair

Alduin found himself once more standing before the black stone mural in the great hall, waiting for Irridessa to finish packing their provisions and supplies for the road to Windhelm- She was irate after having been disbarred from the Blades, and wasn't about to leave any of her valuables there. Lydia followed her, helping yet keeping a safe distance.

He starred at the detailed masonry, trying to decipher the events depicted after the time break- and his defeat. The last event, he thought, prophecied his return; he was depicted doing battle with a great warrior, whom he believed to be the Dragonborn- She was depicted as a man though. Between those events, there appeared to be a struggle- at its start stood a man holding some sort of staff.

For some reason, it stood out to him- jumping out from the rest of the illustration.

"...old man," Alduin suddenly addressed Esbern, who was sitting at the high table in the center of the room, eating breakfast. " Do you know what this portion of the picture depicts? " Esbern's brows furrowed as he slowly got up from his seat and made his way to the mural, standing next to Alduin on his right. He looked at the portion in question, then back at the younger man with incredulous surprise.

"That depicts the rule of Jagar Tharn- emperor Uriel Septim Vll's imperial battle mage- and the battle that followed to restore Uriel Septim Vll to the throne and retrieve the Staff Of chaos and unity." The old man explained.

Once again, Alduins mind prickled.

The staff of chaos and unity- otherwise known as the Balac thurm- was an artifact he was familiar with. Even though it was created by mortal hands, it was one of the most powerful weapons on the face of nirn- and it was nigh indestructible- He himself had witnessed its power, long ago...such a weapon could potentially restore him to his former glory- if not make him into something of a God upon this plane of oblivion.

Alduin looked sideways at Esbern, a plan starting to unravel in his mind.

"The staff of chaos and unity?" He asked, feigning ignorance. Even though he knew about the Staff itself, it's where abouts and involvement in the story on the wall, he did not- He had been promptly banished to the sea's of time during that point in history.

"Aye, it was created in the early first era, I beleive, by loreth- perhaps the most exceptional mage in history. It was too powerful though, so it was locked away beneath the catacombs of old mournhold- until Jagar Tharn managed to acquire it that is." He gestured to the depiction of the man, wearing long robes with his hands held high- In his right hand he held the staff.

" What happened? " Alduin asked curiously. "How did he manage to get something that- I presume- was so heavily guarded?" Esbern's wise, grey eyes lit up and a small smile tugged at his thin lips- He was pleased by the young man's interest in history, and his questions themselves. He was sharp minded.

"Most believed he seduced the Dunmer queen, posing as a made up persona called the nightingale- A most praised and mysterious bard...He managed to get the staff, and used it to banish Uriel Septim Vll and his guard to another plane of oblivion." Alduin's brows rose in impressed surprise- it was quite a clever feat.

" But Jagar Tharn was defeated yes? What happened to the staff? " Esbern shrugged, looking up at the wall.

"Some think that it was destroyed when the Eternal champion managed to collect all the peices- after Tharn had used it to disguise himself as the emporer, and had broken it into eight peices and hid it across Tamriel- bringing Uriel Septim Vll back to nirn with his guard." Alduin doubted that- the staff was nigh indestructible after all.

" ...what about you? What do you think happened to it? " he asked finally- this was what he really wanted to know...He admitted the old man was probably among the smarter members of his juvenile minded species- he most likely didn't believe the staff had been destroyed either.

"...if I had to guess, I'd bet it was in the gold-white tower, in cyrodil- That's where they're currently keeping the collected elder scrolls." The old man said thoughtfully. " Its sure to be under similar security. "

"Hm." Alduin grunted. Cyrodil was quite a ways away- and he wasn't going to be free of the Dragon born for Akatosh only knew how long...

Even as he thought about her, Irridessa emerged from the Blades quarters and into the great hall with her satchel and pack bag bulging. Esbern looked as if he were about to address her- then quickly put his head down when the blonde Blade bitch- Delphine- entered the room from the courtyard. He scuttled to meet her at the end of the hall and began speaking to her in low tones.

Irridessa came to a stop beside Alduin, glaring daggers at the pair across the room. A slow, lopsided grin twisted his lips, not reaching his eyes as he followed her black gaze across the room, and he bent down to her ear and whispered in a voice like velvet.

"You know, you could just kill them- they could not best you." He suggested- playing with her obvious inner struggle. He wondered if he could manipulate her gently enough to tip her temper over the edge, and get her to forget her riotous sense of honor long enough to wipe what was left of the blades from existence.

An odd feeling of excitement bubbled in his chest as her hand twitched to her blade, and her jaw tightened... he could see the delicate tendons in her neck twitch as she gritted her teeth, and for a moment he thought she might actually do it- then her hand dropped suddenly and she turned away, exhaling deeply and squeezing her eyes shut.

"No...That's not who I am." She whispered- more to herself than to him. His eyes narrowed, and he shifted closer to her, trying again.

" What do you mean? They are abandoning you, and taking what is rightfully yours- you, who have saved them! Are you not Dragon born? " he prodded silkilly, like a devil in her ear. "The Dov don't let joor take what is theirs- no- we defend our mountains and take for ourselves what we desire..."

She gave no response- staying statue still, like a warriors monument- but, he could see her resolve wavering.

"And what of Paarthurnax? Is he not your friend- Do you not owe him your protection?" He asked. " Will you let this Blade bitch live, to climb to the throat of the world and slay him herself?" He purred huskily in her ear, listening as her breathing deepened.

Irridessa rolled her head back, cracking her neck as she struggled to push the urges down- to ignore his velvety suggestions that made so much sense...and shook her head slowly.

" No. " she stated. Alduin snorted derisively- he knew she was too weak.

"And you presume to take for yourself, the name of Dovah...how arrogant- for one who can't even keep what is hers." He scoffed, turning away from her as he finished, starting for the exit and leaving his words echoing in her mind like seeds planted in her soul- She had refuted such declarations before, but this time she couldnt.

Irridessa swallowed hard, nostrils flaring as her eyes followed him, limping to the archway before the stairway that wound down to the tunnels below to join Lydia.

He was right- and she hated it.

...

They left the temple at nightfall, hoping the forsworn in the karthspire would mostly be out for the night, and they would be harder to detect in the shadows- Alduin hadn't talked to Irridessa since their conversation by the mural, and she was fine with that- He had gotten under her skin earlier, and she would have to remind herself of that going forward. He wasn't just a dragon trapped within a man- he was Alduin, the eldest. He had lived far longer than even Paarthurnax- though it didn't show all of the time. He was doubtlessly very wise himself, and highly capable of twisting and manipulating the minds of weaker mortals.

They snuck through karthspire without incident, and slowly made their way back to the statue of Dibella, and Irridessa was relieved to find Starlight, Lydia's mare, and the mule still where they'd left them- they would need the extra muscle for their journey for sure now that Alduin was injured and her load had trippled.

She decided they would press on at first light.

...

...

In the day that followed their departure from sky haven, Irridessa tried to keep them at a decent pase. They woke at dawn and ate a light breakfast- mountain berries and some small birds eggs Lydia had found near by- then rode forward along the road toward karthwasten, making camp at an abandoned shack a few leagues outside of Haalfingar hold before sunset- they would cross the border by noon the next day and follow the main road toward the Pale.

Alduin hated the ride. He didn't have a proper saddle and his riding skills were nonexistent- He struggled to keep the mule under control and spent the ride uneasily wavering between riding in front of Starlight and Irridessa, and being behind them. If the animal hadn't been so fond of the horse, he suspected she would go whichever way she pleased with or without him.

He was relieved when Irridessa picked a place to sleep for the night; a shabby rundown shack not far from the border- and couldn't wait to get off the damned mule. he hopped down eagerly and nearly fell over, groaning as he doubled over in pain- the insides of his thighs, and his sensitive bits- were sore and bruised from the ride, and his lack of a saddle- Irridessa found herself grinning as she dismounted and tied the horses to a post outside the entryway to the shack. She had forgotten what the first few long treks had felt like after learning how to ride.

"Go ahead, unpack your furs and make yourself a spot on the floor- the bed is mine." She told him as she unpacked more arrows, preparing her quiver for her hunt for dinner. She had seen a few rabbits in the field, and figured it was also a good opportunity to hone her archery skills- Alduin grunted an affirmative, and stiffly unpacked his roll of pelts from their pack and unrolled them as far from her bed as the confines of the shack would allow- Lydia would have to spread her bed rolls out between them, for the night.

He watched the Dovahkiin from the doorway with mild interest as he made up his bed, careful to keep his gaze down so she wouldn't see him looking- She was digging a shallow, circular pit in the dirt several feet from the doorway- A fire pit- He knew.

"Vodahmin," she addressed him quickly, wiping her dirty hands on her breeches before gesturing to the area around the house. " please gather some field stones while i make our fire pit- you must learn to build a fire if you are to survive in Skyrim. " he looked up at her sharply at the mention of his crude alias- It unsettled him.

Alduin got up stifly, and gathered as many field stones as he could find- discarding any Irridessa deemed unfit for the cause- putting them in a pile by the pit. Lydia fed and watered the horses, watching him carefully with a small smile as he gathered the rocks- She could tell he was annoyed.

"They have servants at the monastery?" She asked him as he neared where she stood. Alduin blinked, confused.

"No- why?"

" You seem unaccustomed to chores. " She said, laughing lightly. His brows pulled together as he stood, holding the pile of field stones awkwardly, trying not too drop them- He wasn't sure how to reply.

"That's good- Come," Irridessa told him suddenly, hurrying him over and patting the dirt next to her with one hand- best not let that conversation continue.

She began placing the rocks around the edge of the shallow pit she had dug, and he complied, kneeling next to her before the pit, watching carefully as she demonstrated. "See how I'm placing them together in a circle? You have to make sure there arnt any gaps- the wind will kill your spark and smother the flame..."

He watched her studiously, absorbing her actions and committing the to memory.

"Then, you gather wood- logs, brush, sticks, whatever works- and you stack it so the flames will have room to breath." They were lucky in that someone had already gathered and left a stack of suitable firewood laying against the shack- She placed a few larger pieces on the bottom, then stacked the smaller pieces against each other over top, sticking the smallest twigs in a broken up bundle at the base with some dry tundra cotton.

" You need this small dry stuff as tinder to keep your flame alive until the rest of it catches. " she explained, hitting two small, hard, flat rocks against each other quickly- he watched her eyes light up as sparks spit from the flint stones and ignited the small tuft of tundra cotton, quickly placing it in the wood pile near the small dry twigs.

As a Dovah, Alduin knew the nature of fire well- he moved closer to her, giving her a bold, confident look before carefully bending down and blowing gently on the flame. She watched him- unable to look away as the flames sprang up, their reflection igniting in his ruby red irises.

He sat back on his knees with a triumphant grin, eyes flashing to her with unabashed triumph- She swallowed hard, looking away from the fire dancing in his piercing, expressive eyes.

' lorkin's breath he is beautiful...' She thought, distracted by how the light played over his features.

"Erm...ahh, good. Can you keep it going while I get us some dinner in this field over here?" Irridessa asked awkwardly, feeling her cheeks involuntarily heat up. She figured it was an easy enough task, and that he could help Lydia keep an eye on their things- it was never safe to leave supplies in the open when camping so close to a well traveled road. A man his size would deter most thieves- but, he looked more formidable than he was. Alduin nodded slowly, surprised by the trust and responsibility she was placing him with.

"Good." She stated, satisfied as she looked around the camp for anything else that might need done before she left; Finding nothing, she got to her feet and picked up her bow, and started for the field behind the shack. The further she got away the more nervous she felt- would Alduin take advantage of her absence and try to run? Lydia wasn't exactly aware that he needed to be watched closely...' No...He would be a fool to do so- he had no idea how to take care of himself in such a harsh land in his current state' she told herself, trying to shake her worries away.

Irridessa found herself standing atop a small rocky hill overlooking the craggy valley- the shack still in sight yards behind her from her elevated position on the rise- Her sharp green grey eyes scanned the field for several minutes in the waning daylight, until finally she caught sight of movement in her periphery.

Her movements were swift- instinctive- as she knocked her bow and pulled the string back, immediately letting her arrow fly. it whizzed across the field and a feeling of hot, proud satisfaction filled her as her arrow struck the hare dead in the eye- exiting through the other socket.

"Yes!" She hissed excitedly, jumping down from her perch and running to her fallen prey. It was a good, clean kill- and She had made the shot as it was retreating!

It's legs twitched still as she picked the rabbit up by its long ears, yanking the arrow from its eye sockets before triumphantly returning to camp- the sun was setting low on the horizon now, and she wanted to get dinner skinned and cleaned before the light was gone.

Alduin's brows rose in pleasant surprise as she sauntered confidently back to the yard, hare in hand.

"That didn't take long." He exclaimed lightly, reasonably impressed- He had anticipated a long wait between the time she had left and the time they would eat. Irridessa nodded proudly, humming a pleasurable affirmative at his acknowledgment of her skill before purposefully falling on her knees before the fire- grabbing her dagger out of its spot hidden in her boots and laying the rabbit out for preparation.

"Irridessa is an expert marksman." Lydia informed him as she came to join them by the fire.

" Now watch- this is just as important as building a fire." Irridessa said seriously, making sure he was paying attention. " You must remove the fur carefully, without piercing the belly- the fluid from the entrails will taint the meat and ruin the hide. " she used the sharp tip of her blade to cut a shallow line up the small animals belly. " Then, you must peel the hide back and slice against the fat and sinew- separating it from the flesh carefully... Once it is mostly free, you can pull the rest right off the carcass. " she explained, utterly focused as she demonstrated, pulling the expertly filayed hide from its body.

Alduin was still largely unaccustomed to human faces- he was only just starting to be able to discern the more minute differences in facial features beyond complexions and hair color- but he admired the look of intense concentration that fell over the Dovahkiin's features as she worked, her hands moving methodically and with purpose as she expertly prepared their meal; her eyes were intense -focussed- and her lips pouted slightly, silver brows furrowed. The fire light danced across the planes of her face, casting shadows across her features that accentuated the striking color of her eyes fringed by long, thick lashes... He wasn't sure if she was beautiful, but her vivid eyes- Dragons eyes- were more familiar to him than anything in this strange, wide world, and he enjoyed watching them and discerning the emotions they displayed- like a window to her soul...

Finally, once the fur had been successfully removed from the rabbit- just as precise as she had been when slicing away the the hide- she opened up the hare's belly, careful not to pierce the guts; Irridessa pulled them from its stomach cavity gingerly and placed the entrails in a wooden bowl she had laid out while preparing the pit.

"We don't want to throw anything away- it can all be put to use." She explained, setting the bowl aside and skewering the rabbit through its chest with a long thick stick. Lydia handed her a small glass vile of a white grainy substance, and she gingerly sprinkled the grains over the carcass.

" Now...we wait. " she said simply, holding it over the fire.

"How long?" He asked, impatient. He was used to immediate gratification- it took only seconds to roast his prey where it stood and swallow the scorched meat whole- fur and all- as a dovah. His stomach growled impatiently.

Irridessa grunted, shrugging. " give or take half an hour. " Alduin sighed in response to her answer- now that the rabbit was on the fire in front of him he was hungrier than ever, and it only got worse as the minutes passed and the smell of the cooking meat began to permeate the air, tantalising his senses.

ravenous, he began to salivate. Irridessa glanced up at him from beneath her lashes, and a slow smile curved her shapely lips as she saw the way he watched the cooking meat. He looked at it like a lusty young man would look at a naked woman before mounting her- with obvious desire. She and Lydia shared an amused look before the Dovahkiin leaned toward him.

"The hatch is leaking..." She informed him with amusement as she watched a dribble of saliva escape the corner of his parted lips. He blinked, momentarily unsure of her meaning, until feeling the warm liquid on his chin; Alduin felt his cheeks heat as he quickly reached up to wipe away the drool, his red eyes shifting away uncomfortably- Embarrassment was another unfamiliar emotion his new body possessed that he wasn't particularly fond of- insecurity was a weakness.

They ate quickly, ravenous from the days long ride- Alduin enjoying the salted juicy meat more than he had anticipated- and watched the sun set over the mountainous terrain. When Irridessa was finished, Lydia helped her out of her armor. They were about to turn in for the night when a chorus of howls erupted somewhere nearby.

"Sounds like a whole pack..." Lydia told her as the howling faded. Irridessa peered into dark of their perimeter uncomfortably- one of the drawbacks of camping in the wilderness. Seeing nothing, she sighed, and made her way over to the horses to grab something out of her pack- whatever it was caught the moonlight, and Alduin found himself very interested in the glimmering silver object.

When she returned, Irridessa was cradeling a long, tubular metal object in her hands. She held it delicately, taking her seat by the fire and running her hands over its ornately decorated surface- Alduin wondered how the smith who had crafted the object had managed to manipulate the metal so wonderfully. There were a series of evenly spaced small holes running down the side of the hollow instrument.

"What is it?" Alduin asked, unable to help himself. Lydia smiled and a low hum of pleasure rumbled in her chest- She knew he was in for a treat. The Dovahkiin flashed her a quick knowing smile and scooted closer to him.

" It is a flute- well, a special one. Most flutes are made of wood and they sound kind of...flat? " She explained, struggling to come up with the right adjectives. " But this one is made of steel and coated in silver, and when you play it you hold it to the side instead of straight- there's something about the way the holes are shaped- when you blow, it doesn't just produce a note. It amplifies it- gives dimension to each note, and delivers flawless, perfect tone... "

Alduin wondered at the way she looked at the flute- like it was a treasure she almost couldn't believe she was holding. Her fingers caressed the silver surface delicately, tracing the decorative knotts that wove around the small finger holes tenderly. this object was important to her- perhaps just as important as her sword, Heartsbane; She looked at them both with a sort of awe and warmth that told him they were significant to her in a sentimental way.

He was about to ask her where she had come upon this incredibly ornate flute, when she lifted it to her lips, taking in a deep strong breath- his questions died in his head when the first notes began to fill the air.

The first notes in her song were low- slow, and as she eased into the melody, the tone grew stronger and she flirted with lilting high notes. Immediately Alduin knew there was something different about the music this instrument produced- the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and a strange calm fell over his mind. Irridessa's eyes became far away- lost in the music and whatever memory was playing in her minds eye as her fingers danced over the holes, manipulating the notes with practiced precision.

The haunting melody and pleasant vibrato carried easily on the wind, and all other noise around them ceased, as if the wilderness itself had hushed to listen to the calm, melancholic tune. Alduin watched the Dovahkiin's eyes drift shut, losing herself fully in the flow of the song- He looked over to lydia curiously, only to find her watching him. She smiled as their eyes met, enjoying his reaction to the flute, then looked away from him, allowing her own lids to fall shut as she enjoyed the music.

Surrendering himself to the enchantment, Alduin closed his eyes as well and listened, letting the emotions she conveyed wash over him. Once he had stopped and really listened, the flutes full affects began to take hold, taking root in his mind and soothing his thoughts- stilling his own emotions. In the moment, all he felt was peace- accompanied by a soft melancholy and a strange sense of nostalgia, until the song drifted down, dancing into its slow inevitable end.

The last notes carried in the breeze and echoed off the hills and through the tree's, lingering in the atmosphere for several moments after the song had died. Alduin opened his eyes, disturbed by the strange hollow ache in his chest, and watched Irridessa carefully until she opened her eyes- He could see she felt it too. Their gazes heald for several long moments, until he realized that the forest around them was silent.

"How...?" He asked, his mind fumbling through the fog the song had placed over his thoughts, looking around with a startled exasperation. She chuckled, placing the instrument delicately in her lap. Her eyes were lit with delight at his wonder.

"Magic. The flute is enchanted- I can manipulate the emotions and atmosphere depending on how I play and what I want to convey...basically if I feel it, you feel it."

" What if you were to suddenly get frightened while you play? " He asked, fascinated.

"Well, It affects me too- even stronger perhaps than you." She told him. " I can't really get suddenly frightened- whatever emotion I've put into the music snuffs everything else out, and the effects can linger for hours after the song has ended. "

" You could emotionally enslave humanity... " He realized, looking down at the innocent looking silver instrument with a new sense of appreciation. The applications for such an object were plentiful- She could turn whole villages into complacent docile sheep and essentially heard them into doing her bidding...

"It is a subtle magic, but a strong one...it isn't fool proof though- one need only to cover their ears and block out the music to avoid falling into its grip to begin with."

" where did you get it? " He asked her suddenly, with much interest. Irridessa's eyes snapped up to gauge his expression- She hadn't seen him so intense before, or, at least not in such a pleasant way; it was as if all of the animosity that had existed between them previously had been forgotten, and lost in mutual admiration of this magnificent object...

Irridessa wanted to answer his question, but a lump formed in her throat as the memories rushed through her mind- much as they had when she had been playing. A crushing sadness enveloped her and she shivered suddenly, feeling a strange hollow ache in her chest, like a barely healed wound threatening to break open- She couldn't tell him...She couldn't tell anyone...

"...maybe another time." She told him, pursing her lips. Alduin wasn't the only one disappointed by her answer- or lack thereof - Lydia had been waiting to hear that particular tale herself; The Dragonborn hadn't been very forthcoming on events surrounding her two most prized possessions, the flute- and Heartsbane. All she knew about the sword was that Irridessa had acquired it during their time in the island of Solthsteim, while in the realm of Hermeaos Mora- another subject her friend had avoided talking about. She hadn't been present for the acquisition of the enchanted flute either- Irridessa had left her behind in Whiterun before embarking on that mission; it was one of the very few missions her Thane had gone on alone...

Alduin exhaled frustratedly- The moment lost- and got to his feet, giving her a dirty look before stomping away from the fire and retiring to his bed rolls in the shack. The girls watched him leave with cautious eyes.

"What's his problem anyway?" Lydia asked Irridessa after he had gone. " He always acts like someone pissed in his chowder. " Irridessa giggled at Lydia's unabashedly vulgar analogy, shrugging.

"I don't know- He didn't exactly ask to be here, you know." Irridessa told her friend. " I think it he could have it his way, he would still be at the monastery. " Irridessa tried to find a way to level with her, not telling the truth but not exactly lying either.

"Hmmm..." Lydia nodded thoughtfully, looking sympathetic. " He takes it out on you though- I know he was raised by the priests but, sometimes I am afraid of him for you... He looks at you like...like he wants to hurt you. " She told her quietly, so he wouldn't overhear.

Irridessa was both touched and concerned by her friends wariness on her behalf - it would be difficult to keep the secret if she asked too many questions- or thought to deep on the answers...She gave her a sincere smile, thanking her friend for her concern. " Do not worry about him, he is harmless- He can barely even walk across a flat stretch of land without stumbling every few yards. "

Lydia laughed, thinking back on various moments where he had done just that. "Aye, he's not the most coordinated fellow- he'd be easy to knock down." She admitted, amused by the idea- The tall half breed had potential, with his wide frame and athletic musculature, but with no experience or tutelage, he was no threat.

Irridessa's thoughts had taken a similar turn- only the thought of his helplessness gave her no comfort; it worried her immensely. Not only was he extra responsibility, he would be a liability in the future...

"He needs to learn how to fight." She said, speaking her thoughts out loud. Lydia blinked, appalled by the idea.

" I just told you he seems dangerous and you want to put a sword in his hand? " she asked, just to be clear.

"Aye," Irridessa answered unflinchingly. " And if I can, get some armor on him. "

"Suppose you want to train him yourself too, huh?" Irridessa's limps twitched into a smirk and she looked up at the brunette woman with an innocent look.

" ofcorse- who better to teach him? We will be together quite a bit, and one of the stipulations of my oath was to teach him to survive. "

"Yeah, teach him to survive on his own and not starve or freeze- not give him the means to terrorize Skyrim!" Lydia exclaimed, exasperatedly waving her hands as she spoke- a little too loudly.

" Shhhhhh! " Irridessa reminded her, looking back toward the shack. " look, all I know is right now, he is helpless, and I have to protect him- have to lydia, " She stressed to her friend. " and in the future, when I have to go to war- and it will happen Lydia, we can't avoid it any longer- Vodahmin will be a liability, and I will get killed trying to protect him, and then he will die anyway...He needs to be able to protect himself. " Lydia had no reply, she knew the Dragonborn was right.

"...then let me teach him- if you teach him- and with years of practice with the Graybeards, he could overpower you some day." Lydia pleaded with Irridessa to see reason. " Who knows what he would do after that, with that kind of training under his belt... "

"Oh lydia, is that what you fear?" Irridessa's expression softened. " Do not worry- even if Akatosh himself strikes me dead right after, If Vodahmin ever betrays me, I will plunge Heartsbane so deep in his chest, that the last thing he will remember is the feeling of its cold steel running him through before his Soul is devoured and trapped for eternity... " Irridessa and Lydia's eyes both flashed to Heartsbane, laying in its belt next to where Irridessa sat; The grand black Soul gem glowed incandescently in the firefight- Lydia shivered, suddenly feeling cold.

"Well, I'm going to put some more wood on the fire- you should get some rest. I'll keep watch." Lydia said suddenly, rising to fetch more logs from the pile. Irridessa thanked her, getting up as well, stretching and heaving a great yawn before bidding her friend good night and heading to the shack.

The early frostfire winds blew through the gaps in the walls of the old, rickety hut, and howled outside that night. Alduin listened to Irridessa's teeth chatter in her sleep as she pulled her furs tighter around her small body, curled up on the wooden cot.

He didn't feel the bite of the wind at all- his dragon blood kept him warm enough- and he briefly considered giving her some of his furs; He couldn't have her freezing to death. His pride kept him from getting up and covering her with the extra layers- what would she think of him if he showed such weakness? No...She would be fine, he told himself as he rolled over and closed his eyes; It wasn't even snowing yet.

Frost crystals covered each blade of grass in the forest like a grey veil when they emerged in the morning to ready the horses- and the mule- which Irridessa had begun affectionately calling Baby- before heading out along the main road. It would only get colder the closer they got to Windhelm- right now they were on the edge of Haalfingar Hold- High Queen Elisif's territory. They would pass through her borders by nightfall, and spend a few days riding through, until they reached hjaalmarch hold- they would stop there, in Morthal, for a while. Then, Irridessa would have to have Lydia make a choice...

...

Even though Alduin was sore from the ride and his leg ached, he didn't complain as they rode in silence at a steady canter- by mid afternoon he was able to keep his balance better and had a feel for how to direct the mule- Baby- as he rode behind Irridessa. She urged him to pick up the pace though as they passed the border- The Dragon bridge- which Alduin had eyed appreciatively as they crossed over the Karth river, leading them into Dragon Bridge village, to the Four Sheilds tavern.

"We'll stay here for the night." Irridessa told them as she slowed to a stop by the Inns hitching post. It twilight then- as good a time to stop as any. As always, relief flooded Alduin as he dismounted the mule and rubbed his sore thighs, before tying her next to the horses on the post- They wouldn't have to cook tonight, and there would be real walls and a hearth to keep the wind and cold at bay- flurries were beginning to fall from the grey cloudy skies, and after the previous night Alduin didn't think Irridessa wanted to sleep another night outside.

The Dragonborn got her and Alduin a shared room- Lydia opted to pay for her own room- and ordered dinner from the Innkeep- a plain faced, tired looking nord woman named Faida.

"Ahh, hello there Travelers," the middle aged woman greeted, pleased by the business. " Come to find food or lodging? " she asked.

"Aye, we'll take a double bed- if you have it- and two servings of cooked venison...Also, might I be able to get someone to prepare a bath?" She asked hopefully. The innkeep nodded, snapping her fingers at an employee and telling him to prepare hot water to be brought to their guests room- Irridessa thought they must be quite hard up for business.

" follow me, I'll show you to your room. " She said, leading them to one of the three rooms off the main floor. Irridessa was pleased- there was a privacy barrier and a medium sized tub to bathe in- and the bed could easily fit two people, though she was still going to make Alduin sleep on the floor; The bath alone would almost make up for the last few days of discomfort and terrible sleep she had endured on their journey. "I will bring your dinner in as soon as it's ready, and my assistant will draw your bath, miss.".

Irridessa flashed the assistant- rugged young man in his prime- a bright, wide smile that seemed to momentarily dazzle the him, thanking him and the inkeep with genuine warmth as she began to shrug out of her heavy armor. He grunted, his cheeks heating up- the same way Irridessa's often did- as he retreated from the room to ready the water- The amused inkeep followed, leaving them with a shallow bow- Alduin snorted, causing her to give him a questioning glance.

"What?" She asked accusingly. He rolled his eyes.

" Niid, Jul are just strange. "

Irridessa shook her head, placing her armor on top of a dresser in the far right corner of the room- underneath it she wore a plain cream colored belted tunic. She pushed her leather breeches down her legs and stepped out of them happily- wearing nothing but linen underwear to cover her backside and nether regions.

Alduin's body responded to the site of her bare legs- his stomach tightening and his ears growing hot as his eyes carried over her barely covered, firm round backside and long, shapely legs- he suddenly wished she would put her pants back on, and wondered with a shock if that was how she had felt seeing so much of his bare skin; His insides were fluttering and he had no idea what to do with himself and these strange feelings.

He swallowed hard, and a firm rap at the door pulled him out of his transe.

"Come in!" Irridessa called brightly, wrapping the blanket from the bed around her waist as the door opened and the young man- carrying a steaming pot of hot water- stepped in, eyes widening briefly as he saw her bare shoulders and legs. He moved professionally to the tub, pouring the scalding liquid in, obviously trying- and failing- not to let his gaze drift to his half naked patron.

The look Alduin caught the man giving Irridessa as she turned away from him, was less than professional though- sudden irritation flared inside Alduin, and he fixed him with a sharp black glare- the letch stiffly scurried out to fetch the next bucket of water- Alduin knew he would had to make several trips to fill it, and he sighed with audible irritation.

As soon as the door had shut behind the man for the last time, Irridessa wasted no time in shimmying out of her tunic and underwear- and Alduin froze, finding himself suddenly unable to look away. Irridessa hadnt bothered to look back to see if he was watching- surely he would have no interest in her "fleshy, scaleless," body- all she cared about was taking a long, hot soak and scrubbing the dirt from the road off her pale, milky skin, so she hadn't hesitated to bare her all in front of him...

but he was interested- she was a remarkable specimen of her kind- Her slender, curvy body was defined by long, lith muscles, and even though her wide hips gave her an ample backside, her cheeks were round and firm. Her hair- like a starlit waterfall- cascaded over her shoulders and down her back, loose from its braid and falling just above the dimples above her arse. The thick silky waves spilled over her generous, firm breasts as she stepped forward, obscuring them partially as she climbed into the tub and slowly submurged herself in the steamy water.

"Ahhh..." The soft sigh of pleasure she exhaled as she laid back against the basin made something in him stir...yes, he thought. She was beautiful- as far as humans went. Her body was strong, and lith, and she had all the attributes humans generally associated with a suitable mate to breed with- wide hips, ample breasts for feeding young...he found himself wanting to touch her-to feel the warmth of her flushed skin.

Alduin had to steel himself, retreating hastily from the room and exiting the tavern into the cool windy night air- The tightness in his belly had reached his groin, and his appendage had swelled uncomfortably against his trousers.

"Fuck!" He hissed angrily as he held himself, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was disgusted with his thoughts- by the urges that came with his hormone riddled body- Never in his existence had he ever looked upon a joor with anything less than disgust and condescention- it was humiliating! He wanted to enslave them-to break down their pride and force them to submit to his will- Not fuck them!

' I need to get out of this body,' he thought to himself urgently. ' and soon... '

...

...

Alduin barely slept that night, despite feeling safer than he had since Sky Haven; Every time he closed his eyes, visions of Irridessa's bare body walking away from the bed, and stepping into the tub played behind his lids- it was maddening-In the morning when she woke him, he felt like he had only just fallen asleep.

The Dovahkiin was already fully dressed in her black blades armor, her hair pulled into an elegant high braid that hung low down her back; packed and ready to go.

"I tried to let you sleep in." She told him apologetically, standing over him as he lay spread out on his furs. She noted the deep shadows under his eyes, and how they lacked their usual luster- dulled with obvious exhaustion. Once his eyes focussed, he looked away from her sharply, his cheeks tinting lightly as he grunted an affirmation.

She watched him get up suspiciously; He seemed uncomfortable. Alduin could feel her bright gaze follow him like a physical weight as he rolled up his furs and readied the mule outside- Lydia had already packed their things. He tried to remain cool, stoic, until they had mounted their steeds, beginning the next leg of the journey where he could finally settle in place behind her and away from her scrutiny.

Irridessa was just happy to put Dragon Bridge behind them- The villages Penitus Oculatus outpost, and it's strong military presence made her uneasy. They rode in silence- which wasn't out of the ordinary. It wasn't until they had passed a few shabby farms and mills, passing into the grassy marshlands that Alduin was curious enough to speak again.

"Where are we going now?" He asked- His unexpected break in silence startled her, and she flinched visibly. When she looked back he was smirking slightly, and she gave him a withering look. Lydia grinned too, amused despite herself.

"Morthal- I have some private business to take care of." She answered. Alduin sighed, annoyed at her tight lipped response- He hated how she was always so vague, answering questions with answers that only begat more questions. Irridessa felt nervous butterflies swarm in her belly as she thought about Morthal- before they would be able to continue on their journey, she would have to tell Lydia that she intended to join the Stormcloaks, and ask her if she was willing to follow her to war- possibly against her own brethren...If she couldnt, Irridessa would pay for her carriage ride back to Whiterun.

The chances of Lydia choosing to leave were great- after all, Whiterun was her home, and even though Balgruuph was undecided on which side he would fight for, most of the cities people were comfortable under the legions rule- took pride in it even. When war finally reached Whiterun, she knew Lydia may feel obligated to protect her peers...her loved ones. It made her sick to think they may have to meet on the battle field one day- if Balgruuph chose the wrong side, and Lydia chose Whiterun...

"When will we get there?" Alduin persisted, intent on forcing more information from her- if only just to annoy her in return for his own frustrations.

"Tomorrow, before dark if you keep up," She replied tersely. " Hjaalmarch is nothing but marshy, grassy swamp lands- I expect you'll have some difficulty maneuvering in some area's. " Alduin didn't mind swamps- they were a nice place to cool off, and take cover in the spiney black Tree's and brambles that thrived in the marshes. Good hunting too.

"We'll have to keep an eye out for Vampires," Lydia chimed in seriously. " The lack of sunlight here makes it a popular destination for leaches who want to settle. " She wrinkled her nose at the thought of the disease ridden blood suckers.

Vampires- in Alduins opinion, were a step above the Jul- He knew them to be cunning, dangerous beings capable of the most artfully vulgar deeds; They operated like snakes in the grass, weaving here and there, single mindedly focussed on one thing- The prey. They were ambitious, and capable of living long lives- He suspected that if the coven's could manage to unite instead of always destroying each other over territory, they too could have enslaved the populace.

It probably wouldn't be in his best interest to meet one, given his circumstances.

...

It was late afternoon when Irridessa decided to stop for the day- She planned to introduce Alduin to sparring that evening, and figured it would be best to do it while it was still light out. After camp was made, Lydia left to hunt in the misty marshes a ways away from the roadside.

"Tell me about Windhelm." Alduin told her suddenly, breaking the silence after Lydia had gone. Irridessa was circling the perimeter of the site, scanning the ground for two long, hard, straight sticks she could use for their practice session.

" Old- it's the oldest keep in the kingdom really- made of bricks and iron." She told him simply. "-I think it's gloomy though, The war has really been hard on the people. " Alduin thought about it- Whiterun might not have been the oldest keep in the holds, but it was one of them, and he had been thoroughly impressed- and it was constructed mostly from bricks and wood; he could only imagine what a keep like that, made of bricks and iron would be like.

" and this Ulfric? " He asked.

"You mean Jarl Ulfric? You best get used to addressing your betters properly." She warned, looking back at him playfully as she inspected the strength of one large stick she had pulled off the ground against her knee.

" betters? Hah! " he snorted insolently, scoffing. Irridessa rolled her eyes, shaking her head as a small smile played around her lips.

"I read somewhere that "pride cometh before the fall." You should really humble yourself. " she informed him as she placed the long stick by their furs- it would do.

" mortal proverbs don't apply to gods. " he replied easily, watching her as she continued her search for another stick.

" and you are no longer a god. " she countered, grinning to herself as she found another one. After testing it, she peeked back at him to find him glowering- Check mate.

"What are you doing?" He asked finally, watching her flourish the long stick in her hands as if it were a blade- Irridessa smiled, bending down to pick the other stick up, tossing it to him sideways- unprepared, he almost didn't catch it.

" Skyrim is a dangerous place- You need to learn how to fight. " She told him, easing into a defensive position with her stick extended toward him. Alduin's startled expression shifted into suspicion, before becoming incredulous.

"With sticks?" He balked.

" Yes-" She told him, flicking her wrist and quickly stepping forward, knocking him hard on the shoulder with the stick- He stumbled sideways, and hissed in pain, rubbing his shoulder while glaring at her. " when you improve we will move on to real blades. " Alduin raised his own stick as she got back into position, looking down at her feet, trying to copy her stance- feet apart, standing sideface. She also held her stick with one hand, the other tucked behind her back- Irridessa nodded approvingly as he mimicked her. Perhaps there was hope for him yet.

Slowly, she began to circle, observing how he attempted to copy her footwork as she moved, staying directly across from her.

"Very good, but your eyes shouldn't constantly be on my feet." She informed, lunging forward suddenly and swiping at him again. He stumbled backward, clumsily avoiding her strike and nearly falling over- Irridessa took advantage of his faltering and advanced on him quickly, striking like a vipor and knocking his stick from his hand and using her other to punch him hard on the jaw.

" Hey- that's not fair, " he complained, shaking his head and spitting out some blood. "You didn't say we could use hands." The Dovahkiin giggled, eyes alight with humor as she watched him bend to pick up his fallen weapon.

" All is fair in love and war, Vodahmin. " She told him as she lunged for him again- but this time he managed to block her strike with his own stick, only managing it out of pure reflex.

"Another of your mortal proverbs?" He asked, a little breathless.

" Aye. " She retorted, coming at him again. As they sparred, she assessed his performance- He wasn't quick enough, she noted. He had The right instincts, but he needed more practice with seeing the big picture; His eyes constantly shifted between her feet, and her stick- He barely met her gaze at all. She continued to back and slash as him, repeatedly knocking him to the dirt until she was out of breath and he could barely get back up.

"Drem- peace, Dovakiin." He huffed, on his hands and knees in the dirt before her as she stood over him. " I cannot continue. " Alduin's sore muscles shook as she pushed himself up off the ground for what seemed like the millionth time, and he struggled to catch his breath. Irridessa too, was out of breath- beating him was quite the work out.

" Warriors say, " I yield " when surrendering in battle. "

" I yield. " he repeated, dropping the blasted stick and going to sit on his fur bedroll- Irridessa grinned, knowing that if he was sore now, he would be a hundred times worse off in the morning.

"What in oblivion happened here?" Lydia asked, returning to the campsite from her hunt- She held a bundle of pheasants in one hand and her bow in the other. Her eyes searched over Alduin's disheveled form- He was covered in dirt, and his face sported a bruised cheekbone and jaw, as well as a busted lip.

" Nothing- just a little sparring practice. " She told her friend, grinning sheepishly as she rubbed her head. Understanding lit the brunette's features and she nodded slowly.

"I see- looks like she really worked you over!" She said, addressing him in a friendly manor as she dropped the pheasants on the ground by the fire and sat down- Irridessa also sat down, prepared to help de-feather the birds. Alduin nodded breifly, realizing as he looked at her catch that he was ravenous; His stomach snarled loudly.

He watched them prepare the birds studiously, thankful that they were small enough to not take a long time to cook- He was impatient in his hunger, and his irritation at his less than productive sparring lesson only made it worse. It didn't help that his muscles- and the wound on his thigh- hurt after the rigorous beating. Irridessa on the other hand, seemed elated after their match; her usually tense posture was relaxed, and a lazy smile played around her lips.

"Here." She said pleasantly, handing him one of the roasted, skewered birds. He took it greatfully, not thanking her though as he ripped a chunk of the moist white meat off the breast. As per usual, they ate at a leisurely pace, watching him wolf his dinner down with much enthusiasm.

As they sat around the fire enjoying the hot meal after their long ride, Irridessa felt a surge of warmth, realizing as she looked at her friend sitting next to her by the fire that, in that moment she was more comfortable than she had been since- well, she couldn't remember when. For the first time in her life, there was no immediate threat looming on the horizon- nobody coming to arrest her or behead her, nobody trying to enslave or kill humanity...It was just them, on a long, uneventful trip.

She would be sad to see Lydia go.

...


	12. Chapter 11: Unrest in Morthol

Morthol was a sleepy village nestled in a swampy ditch inbetwixt two hillscapes, boardering a shallow lake that bled into the surrounding swamps. The evening fog shrouded the modest wooden huts, and covered the pond in a silvery vail. The air smelled of smoke, and marsh.

Alduin inhaled deeply, eyes wandering as they followed the cobbled path into the little collection of two story wooden huts that surrounded the pond. He couldnt really say why, but from the moment he had entered the town, his hair stood on end and his gut tightened nervously.

"what business do we have here?" He asked Irridessa in hushed tones, afraid to raise his voice. He peered around him suspiciously as he spoke. Villagers seemed to slow down and stare at him as they passed, giving their trio a wide birth.

"What concern is it of yours?" Irridessa asked him back, unworried. He gave her a black look, huffing impatiently without offering an answer- He really didnt have a reason, other than that this place made him feel...unsettled. He wished to leave post haste, but he could not tell her that.

"-And what does the jarl plan to do about it?" A raised voice from up the path caught their attention before they could turn down the road toward the inn. Irridessa's eyes snapped up at the mans tone, and they stood back and watched as a group of villagers congregated around the steps to the local Jarl's longhouse. A gaurd stood between them and the doorway, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword as they crowded closer. The tension in the air was palpable; the citizens here were not happy.

"How are we supposed to feel safe in our own homes?" Another man asked.

"Please," The gaurd spoke out loudly in his frustration, trying to be heard above the cacaphony of complaints. "Enough already! Ive told Ingrod of your concerns, and she will look after you all. now please, go back to your business."

"We've no need for wizards in our midst!" The first man persisted angrilly. He was a stout middle aged nord man with short cropped chestnut hair and a big bushy beard.

"Morthol has enough problems as it is!" The other continued. The gaurd shook his head in exasperation and turned on his heel, dissapearing inside the Jarls longhouse, leaving the angry rabble behind. The crowd grew quiet after his departure.

"Bah," The second man- a short, stocky nord with sandy blond hair tied at the nape of his neck, and sad brown eyes, huffed in dissapointment. "Its no use, let gets back to it, then..."

The gathering dispersed then at a languid pace, the townsfolk returning to their daily routines. Irridessa called to the dark haired man who had spoken out earlier as he was about to pass them by.

"Hey- what is this business that the jarl is not attending to?" She asked curiously. The man sized her up breifly, his eyes shifting slowly from her to her tall, pale companion- Alduin was halfway facing away from the man, petting the side of his mule absently in an attempt at hiding his frightening eye color.

"Trust you saw that hut that burned down?" The man asked, nodding his head down the road to their right. All four heads turned to survey the charred remains of the hut at the very end of the wooden deck that lined the row of timber built dwellings. It was covered in a shallow blanket of snow by now, but the blackened logs still smoldered, and the smell of smoke permeated the air.

"Peculiar bit of business, that was." The man said dryly, his eyes hard. "And that was on top of the strange noises we hear coming from the marshes at night, tales of monsters...and now this _wizard_ in our midst. Whats a man to do if he can not look to even his Jarl for help?"

Irridessa and Lydia shared a breif look, then turned back to the man.

"The world's going mad, and our jarl does what?" He continued, seeming to grow more upset with each word he spoke. " She hides insides with her " _visions"-_ We need a leader, not a _mystic_!"

"Has she given reason for you to mistrust her?" Lydia asked fairly, brows pulling together as she spoke.

"Nay, but nor has she given reason for me to trust. She never speaks with us, and she has allowed this _wizard_ , Falion, to live in our midst and practice gods-know-what!" He blustered in response. "And now there is talk of rebelion, and _dragons_! What help could Ingrod be against them?"

"Surely-" Lydia began, only to have him silence her.

"-No." he negated stirnly. " We can only rely on ourselves...Youde do _well_ to remember that."

And with that, he continued down the pathway toward the lumbermill on the outskirts of town, leaving them to think about what had just been said.

"can we depart now?" Alduin asked, seeming ill at ease. " something is awry in this place."

" Vodahmin, who am i?" Irridessa asked, turning around to face him, looking straight into his eyes. He didnt flinch away from her gaze, but his eyes narrowed back at her suspiciously.

"The Dovahkiin?" He asked, unsure- She seemed to have amassed a great many titles in the last year or so.

"Aye." She affirmed, nodding up at him. "The Dovahkiin. _Dragon born_...for centuries the Dragonborn ruled over Tamriel, and watched over its people. I may not sit the throne in this life, but i will always be the People's Champion. I will not turn away from those who need me."

Lydia looked to her Thane with obviouse pride, thinking her the most honerable warrior she had ever met, but Alduin only sniffed at her words, rolling his eyes as he turned away from her.

It was a pity, Alduin thought, that she did not apply herself to rise to the seat of power once more. She was more than capable, if only she took the necessary steps. Her ritiousness- her _honor_ , would forever hold her back from glory.

He took small comfort in that.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Irridessa chewed her lip absently as they entered the Inn, not far from the burned down hut. In truth, her desire to inquire about the unrest in Morthol had more to do with her desire to stall the inevitable conversation she would have to have with Lydia before she could continue to Windhelm, than the actual helping of the people- not that she would be vocalizing that truth to anyone.

The Moorside in was a Modest establishment, much like many other rural village Inn's. It was long, with a lengthy, narrow hearth that took up most of the rooms center. Tables lined the perimeter of the floor, and the counter was at the far end of the hearth, where the Inkeep- a dark skinned Red gaurd woman named Jonna- stood surrounded by her wares. The air was permiated with the scents of spices, roasting meat, and Ale.

"There aint' much here to offer," The young woman told them in her thick baseborn foreign accent. "But if you wanna dry place to spend the night, I can rent you a room?" She looked hopeful as she sized them up.

Irridessa slid a handful of coins across the table, making the womans dark eyes widen. "Ill take two rooms- have some dinner sent up to both of them, please."

"Aye milady- right away!" Jonna said breathlessly, as she scooped the coins up eagerly. She paused then, remembering her manors. "Um, is there anything else i can get for you?" She asked.

"Actually, might you be able to tell me the story behind that burned down hut outside?" Irridessa asked, pulling the bar stool away from the counter and sitting. Lydia followed her Thane's lead, and made herself comfortable as well, grabbing one of the BlackBriar mead bottles that Jonna had displayed on the counter as she sat.

Jonna's eyebrows rose in surprise at the question.

"Hroggar's house? It burnt down not too long ago- real pity about his wife and kid...The screams woke half the town. Most folk wont go near it now for fear it's cursed." She told them, looking solomn.

"How did the fire start?" Lydia asked curiously, taking the first sip of her mead. She looked back at the sweet drink after swallowing, licking her lips and nodding her approval- She liked the berry taste that the BlackBriar's added to their drink. It was far superior to Whiteruns own Honningbrew mead.

"Hroggar said it was a hearth fire." She replied dryly, shaking her head. "Most think he started it himself." Irridessa and Lydia shared a look.

"With his own wife and child inside?" Irridessa asked, aghast.

"Thats what they say...See," She began, lowering her voice and looking around her nervously as she spoke. " He's living with _Alva_ now. _That_ started the day after the fire."

" _Scandelous_." Irridessa exclaimed, eyebrows raised. Jonna shook her head, peeved by the whole story.

"It just aint right, movin in with a new love the day after your kin die like that." She huffed. Lydia nodded her agreement.

"But ofcourse, they cant prove he murdured them, can they?"

"Aye, but our Jarl would sure like to know if he did, Might even pay to find out." She informed them helpfully, a small part of her hoping that these people would be the ones to bring justice to Hroggar.

"Thank you for your service, miss." Irridessa told the innkeep politely, dismissing her. Jonna bowed slightly and ducked back to the kitchens with her handful of coins. The dovahkiin looked back to her companions.

"Well?" She asked Lydia expectantly.

"Its obvious this Hroggar was having an Affair, and if he was shacking up with this other woman the very next day, than he surely isnt greiving the loss of his family..." She replied, punctuating her assessment with a lazy shrug. Irridessa looked to Alduin next, raising a brow.

"He rid himself of his old mate and child, so he could claim his new mate." He answered her silent question easily, without a shadow of a doubt in his mind.

"I thought so too. We should turn in for the night then, we will be visiting the Jarl on the morrow." She told them, rising from her seat. Lydia rose also, taking another long swig from her mead.

"I'll go to bed shortly- I'd like to hear the bard sing for a while." She told her, nodding toward where the bard sat at the far end of the room.

"As you like- good night." She told her friend, smiling. "Vodahmin, come."

Alduin glared a little, indigant of the way she ordered him about, but didnt voice protest- he would be glad to be in their room, away from all the curious glanses and suspicious stares. He would be gladder yet, when their dinner finally arrived.

The rooms here were small, and the matresses were made of straw- Irridessa made a face at the worn covering on the bed, than covered it with her own sleeping fur whilst muttering about bed bugs. Once she was satisfied with that, she sat down and poured herself a goblet of wine from the decanter placed on the small bedside table. There was one small wooden chair beside the bed, leaving very little space left in the room for any other furniture.

Alduin starred uncomfortably at the spot next to her on the bed, remembering how his body had responded to seeing her nakedness- the very thought was enough to make his gut clench and his appendage swell. He swallowed hard, feeling a sweat break out on his forehead and the back of his neck- a reaction that had nothing to do with the heat of the room.

As if she had heard his inner turmoil, she began to undo the straps of her armor, peeling it off herself piece by piece to reveal the soft curves of her body beneith- She wore a creamy linen tunic, and soft tanned leather breaches that were travel stained and worn. Once she was free of the heavy material, and her bare toes wiggled in the warm air, she sighed delightfully- a sound that made his chest flutter.

"Well, i imagine you are probably quite fatigued from the ride here...Dinner will be up soon. Why dont you sit?" She asked him, scooting all the way over to the top of the bed, giving him some room. He blinked, starring at the open spot on the bed with an expression Irridessa didnt understand- she could tell he wanted to, but he seemed intent on staying as far from her as the confines of the room would allow.

"Vodahmin- sit. Your in the way of the door." She told him, not unkindly. He moved then, awkwardly sitting at the foot of the bed.

"...i am given to understand that bromanjoor have certain ettiquettes regarding nest sharing between the sexes." He stated bluntly, shifting his gaze uncomfortably away from her. The statement made her laugh out loud.

"Aye, most people's do frown upon an unwed man and woman sharing a bed- it is not seemly behavior for those who hope to make good matches or retain notions of their innocence. most common folk- nords especially- dont care much for propriety though, and I am not looking to make a match anytime soon."

"are you not afraid that some will talk of us sharing a bed?"

"Oh, now _that_ would be a scandal- The Dovahkiin bedding a half breed _monk_. Ha!" She giggled, making him scowl. She grinned back at him then, regarding his tall, lith form as he sat there, eyes smoldering down at her in his irritation. Irridessa had yet to take a man to bed in her life, but she thought if she ever did, she would be lucky to have a man that was half as beautiful as he. The thought made her thirsty, and she took another deep swallow from her goblet. The wine was dry on her tongue, and burned her nose and throat as she swallowed.

Alduin watched as the alcohol tinged her cheeks pink and made her eyes dreamy, then let his eyes trail down her small body. She was curled up against the headboard with her goblet, watching him as his burning gaze raked her over, stirring something in her loins. Her Tunic was unlaced at the top, leaving the skin of her neck and clavacle exposed, and just a hint of her cleavage visible beneith the thin material. Her nipples grew hard even as he watched, and he could hear her breathing slow, getting deeper as the silence continued.

She was so small and soft looking, laying on the furs without her armor or weaponry- her sword was leaning against the wall, beside the lone chair by the end table. It seemed like it would be nothing to cover her body with his, and hold her captive against him...To the joor, the act of mating had become something of a ritual- something bonded people did to convey love and share pleasure, as well as carry on their bloodlines; Alduin did not love the Dovahkiin. His desire was to hold her, to impose his will upon her- to fill her with his seed and possess her in a way nobody else could.

Irridessa had seen the look Alduin was giving her before- it was the same look that Vilkas had given her durring her time at Jorvasskar, with the companions. He had never wanted her there- she was too soft. too _pretty_ \- and yet she had knocked him into the dirt whenever they crossed swords. He had hated that she was just as good as he- if not better, and had desired to conqure her body to make up for his inability to best her.

Her breath caught in her throat and their eyes locked for an intense moment before a knock at the door broke the silence. Irridessa quickly welcomed their dinner in.

Alduins head cleared the moment the serving wench entered, and the smell of food filled the small room, making his stomach snarl and his mouth water. Irridessa thanked the woman, and took the tray from her and set their dinner down on the bed between them. As always, Alduin seemed to inhale his portion, making sounds of delight as the juice from the meat ran down his hands and the seasonings tantalized his taste buds.

When his trencher was clean, he reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the decanter of wine, and gulped it down, finishing it with a great belch before laying back on the bed against the wall.

Irridessa was still picking at her meal, not even half way done yet.

"That was my wine..." She complained, narrowing her eyes at him. He shrugged, closing his eyes as he turned away from her, curling up at the foot of the bed. She counted to twenty, and his breathing became deep and even- he had fallen asleep already, leaving her alone with her own confused thoughts- and even more confused feelings.


	13. Chapter 12: Laid to rest

World Eater J. N. Petersen

...

...

...

Alduin and the Dragonborn awoke that morning, legs tangled together and feeling as though neither of them had really slept. Fatigue made Alduin's muscles ache, and the wound at his thigh throbbed. The journey- and their sparring lessons- were taking their toll on him.

Groaning, he pushed himself up into a sitting position and extricated his limbs from Irridessa's, causing her to yawn, and stretch herself out beside him on the mattress. She blinked, coming to, and looked over to him with sleepy eyes.

"What is it?" She asked, seeing his pained expression. He grimaced, placing a shaky hand over the aggravated arrow wound.

"Faaz…" He groaned in his native tongue. _Pain._ She sat up quickly, observing the feverish look in his eyes, and placed her hand at his brow- he didn't even pull away from her touch, as he would have normally. The skin burned where her own made contact, making her gasp.

"Lay back, let me see your wound." She ordered, pushing him back into a laying position against the pillows. His legs shook when he lifted his bottom to help her slip his garments down, and finally when the trousers were passed his knee's he let his lower half fall back to the mattress heavily, groaning as he did so.

Irridessa gingerly unwrapped his bandage, revealing the swollen, festering wound beneath.

"Shit." She swore. Alduin tried to raise himself to his elbows to peer down at the wound, alarmed by her profanity, but his arms weren't strong enough in his fevered state to hold his weight, and he fell back quickly. "How could you not tell me that it pained you so?" She asked him angrily. "This should have been washed and redressed days ago!" his eyes narrowed into slits as he looked up at her, sweat beading on his brow. She knew it had been his pride that kept him from complaining, but if he had told her earlier, it wouldn't have gotten so bad- now he had not even the strength to argue with her, as he would have if he were well.

"Don't move." She told him, getting to her feet and exiting the room to look for the Inn-keep, Jonna. She found the woman polishing a bronzed goblet at the counter, humming lightly to herself as she worked. The woman looked up at her with wide eyes as she approached, seeing the look of urgency on her patron's face.

"What is it?" She asked, alarmed.

"I need hot water brought to my room, and clean linens for washing and bandaging- And mead for pain!" She instructed, all but throwing another handful of coins at the startled woman. Irridessa crossed the common area to stand by Lydia's door, knocking urgently, and bidding her to come to her room at once when she was dressed.

Alduin watched his nemesis enter the room nervously as he laid back against the furs, not liking the feeling of being vulnerable- though he knew she had sworn oaths to protect him. She was a whirlwind of movement, propping his leg up on one of the modest pillows the Inn offered for its guests. A young serving woman entered the room after her, carrying a bronzed basin of water freshly boiled on the hearth- steam still rose from the surface of the dish as she placed it carefully on the table at his bed side, then made a hasty retreat to fetch the linens.

Once delivered, Irridessa soaked one of the cloths in the basin, and then began to tear the other into long strips to tie around the wound- he watched her warily, already trembling in anticipation of the pain to come. Her eyes cautioned him as she wrung the access water from the cloth, moving toward him slowly.

Alduin hissed as she pressed the cloth onto the wound, jaw clenching and muscles tensing up as pain from the pressure rolled in waves through his body from head to toe. The water soaked into the angry flesh, washing away the yellow crusted puss that had dried around it, giving way to fresh blood as the scab dissolved from the swollen surface of his skin.

"Dovahkiin!" He rasped, his eyes crazed as he writhed on the bed, clutching tightly at the furs beneath him. " _zu'u bolog_ \- please! I yield!" He begged, submitting to her in hopes that the pain would end- only she could not stop. If she let the wound be, it would fester further, and rot. His blood would be fouled, and he would die a slow, painful death.

Lydia knocked thrice before letting herself into the room, peering in curiously to search of the source of the pained shouts she had heard, brows raising as she made eye contact with Irridessa, who knelt before the bed, still pressing the soaked cloth to his leg.

"Lydia, hold him." She ordered quickly, all business. Lydia obeyed without delay or question, coming to kneel beside her Thane and hold Alduin onto the furs by his shoulders as he struggled against them. The inn keeper entered the room after her, delivering the requested bottle of mead.

Irridessa didn't even look at the woman as she held her hand out to receive the bottle, taking it and yanking the cork out with her teeth, taking a deep swig of the sweet drink before passing it to Lydia.

"Make him drink." She told her, dipping the cloth in the water once more. The clear steamy liquid turned a queer yellowish green color at first, then as she rinsed it again, it began to turn pink, mixing with the freshly shed blood.

"The wound looks angry." Lydia observed, stating the obvious as she grimaced at the sight of it.

"The fool was too proud to ask for help with his dressings." She complained in retort, feeling sick inside- in all honesty, she was responsible for him, and she shouldn't have expected him to know when to speak up anymore than she would have expected a child to know- and she had pushed him so hard in their sparring session…if she had known…

Lydia offered Alduin the bottle, and he took it gratefully, putting it to his lips and tipping it all the way back as he chugged the contents greedily- which they were both glad of; The sooner the alcohol kicked in, the better. Soon, the steaming water was thoroughly soiled, and the wound was clean once more. Irridessa took the torn pieces of cloth and tied them tightly around his leg.

"Vodahmin," She addressed him in a soft voice, raising to her feet. "You will need to stay here today and take it easy. Your wound needs time to scab over again, and it will need regular cleaning henceforth." She informed him, sounding almost motherly to Lydia's ears. She found herself raising a brow as the Dragonborn reached out and pushed his sweat soaked bangs back from his fevered brow. The ordeal had left him exhausted, and the cool touch of her hand was a welcome sensation despite his feelings for her.

"more mead…" He asked her weakly, finally relaxing back into the furs. She nodded, gesturing to Lydia to fetch him his desired pain reliever. Like the first, he downed the second in record time, belching heartily before letting his eyes fall shut. Exhaustion claimed him then, and his breathing became deep and even.

"We should leave him be," Lydia suggested to her friend gently, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Sleep is the best medicine…There are matters to attend to."

…

…

…

Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone wasn't a vain or material ruler. Her longhouse was dim, lit only by several multi- branched sconce holders placed strategically around the room, and warmed by the long, narrow stone hearth that took up the length of the great hall's center. Just beyond it, sitting in the ancestral seat of power for her small swampy hold, on the raised platform at the far end of the room, was the Jarl of Hjaalmarch herself, accompanied only by her steward, and a single housecarl. No furs or rugs covered the wooded floorboards, and no tapestries or trophies adorned the walls- save for the proud sigil of her house- a Triskele design with three curling arms, laid over a forest green field bordered in silver.

The old woman's wizened, sharp grey eyes followed her silently as she entered, with an expression that made Irridessa feel as if she had expected her all along. Her children, and several more of her household guard, watched them approach her from above, from the balcony built to give watchers a bird's eye view of the Jarls court.

Like her home, her attire was simple; a fox fur trimmed mantle, brown tunic under a leather vest, fine arm-guards and dark green woolen breeches over pleated boots. Unlike the other Jarl's, she wore no circlet on her brow, crowned only by her long, grey streaked black hair that (despite her age) cascaded about her shoulders like a thick black waterfall.

Irridessa and Lydia came to a stop just before the steps to the raised platform, looking up at the Jarl as her old, sharp eyes raked them over head to toe- seeing things that only an experienced observer would notice.

"So," The old Jarl spoke in a voice that was strong, and gravelly. "The path of life has led you to Morthol, and to me. What purpose this serves, we will no doubt see. Welcome." Irridessa and Lydia both gave curt, polite bows to the older woman.

"Thank you, your ladyship. I am-"

"- The Dovahkiin, the heroine who slew the World Eater- and the honored Thane of Whiterun… Yes, I know." She said, cutting her off before she could finish. Irridessa and Lydia shared a brief, surprised look.

"I am honored that you know me, my lady." Irridessa replied politely, before gesturing to Lydia. "This is my housecarl, Lydia. "The Jarl gave Lydia a nod, then refocused her attention on Irridessa.

"What purpose do you have here in Morthol?" She asked them, getting straight to the point.

"We are given to understand that there is some kind of trouble here?" The jarl shifted in her seat, her expression unreadable.

"That which is unknown can cause unease, even fear. It is to be expected." She told them calmly, seeming unconcerned. "Some here fear our new resident wizard. As they get to know him, they will accept him. Time will prove me right."

"Aye- we had heard that the locals are wary of the wizard. we nord's can be a superstitious people at times, but it is not he that we have come to inquire about…You have heard the rumors surrounding the recent housefire, yes?" Irridessa asked carefully.

"Hroggar's house fire? He lost a wife and young daughter in the blaze…my people believe it to be cursed now, and who am I to gainsay them?" She retorted, shrugging.

"with all due respect, your ladyship- you're the Jarl, most would say that you are the only one to gainsay them." She told the older woman, trying to sound respectful with her words and not criticizing. "What does Hroggar say happened?"

"Hroggar blames his wife for spilling bear fat in the fire. Many folks think he set the fire himself…"

"With his wife and child inside?" Lydia asked, aghast. "why would he do that to his own family?"

Idgrod fixed her with a serious expression, her wizened eyes showing a hint of sorrow. "Lust can make a man do the unthinkable…The Ashes were still warm when he pledged himself to Alva."

"So then, why haven't you arrested him?" Irridessa questioned curiously- The empire held strict laws in these kinds of matters. Trials must be conducted, and witnesses questioned, and a verdict given at the end- but- most Jarls viewed the empires laws as simple guidelines, and often opted to dole out their own justice where they saw fit- and few would dare to speak out for fear of that "justice" finding them.

"On rumor and gossip?" She asked, aghast. "No- I am too close to this matter….but, if you- a stranger- were to look into the matter, and see with eyes unclouded by judgement, to go and sift through the ashes that others are too fearful to touch, perhaps you will see what they have to teach you."

"And if I should find evidence to prove him guilty?"

"Should you prove him guilty, or innocent, I will reward you in turn." The Jarl told them fairly, emphasizing that she wanted an unbiased investigation. Irridessa nodded, then she and Lydia gave the Jarl another bow before turning on their heels for the exit.

"Remember," Idgrod told them as they went. "Hroggar's fate is in your hands…"

…..

…..

…..

Irridessa stood, feet cold in the snow as she considered the charred remains of what was once Hroggar's family hut. The 6 steps that lead up to the deck were still intact, along with the sturdy wooden platform that the hut had been built upon atop the soggy marshland. Only a single room- the main room- still stood, the collapsed, smoldering debris of the rest of it piled in heaps where it fell on the platform around it. A layer of snowfall blanketed the ruin, covering It like a white death shroud.

It seemed ominously quiet here, at the end of the wooden deck that had been built overtop the soft, swampy marshland to connect the Inn and residential huts to the more stable main road that ran through the center of the small village. The sounds of laughter and song drifted lightly on the wind from the Inn just three houses down. This was it; the scene of the crime….It was the only logical place to start their investigation.

She turned, looking behind her for moral support from Lydia, who stood faithfully behind her, despite her own superstitious fears. The woman gave her a quick nod, their eyes meeting only briefly before she refocused on the empty door frame ahead of them. It was enough. Determined, they stepped up the sturdy stairway, leaving fresh tracks in the otherwise undisturbed snow.

Irridessa stopped at the threshold, looking around the interior of the room. Hroggar had claimed that the fire had started in here, where his wife spilled bear fat into the hearth, and yet it was the only room left standing, with no great amount of char having been left behind at the stone Hearth- Hroggars explanation was immediately ruled out in her mind.

"This room is so small," She told Lydia, who stood sentry on the porch behind her still. "Even if the fire had started here, while she was cooking, there was more than enough time to grab the child and escape…" The door had been completely burned away, having been made of thinner wood. The only explanation was that she and the child had been locked in.

Three more careful steps in, and she was standing in the middle of the room, beside the collapsed side wall. Something soft hidden under the snowfall caught her attention, and she quickly moved her foot off the object, peering down to see what it was; It was small, and blackened from the soot, obscured by the newly packed down snow.

Irridessa knelt and carefully picked the thing off the snowy floor, shaking the remaining frozen water crystals from it, heart sinking as she realized what it was; a childs small cloth doll, with black button eyes and real hair sewn into the scalp. It was no bigger than her hand, and surprisingly undamaged by the flames.

"What is it?" Lydia asked curiously, lingering in the threshold.

"A childs doll." She told her, showing her the doll before letting her fingers close protectively about the toy as she silently contemplated the horror that had unfolded there. In times of war, scores of children died from exposure, starvation, illness- there was no shortage of horrors to go around, and she told herself often that if she cried for every lost innocent soul, she would weep forever.

Seemingly without reason, Irridessa felt an obvious drop in temperature, and as she breathed out, her breath was visible in the sudden chill and the hairs on the back of her neck and on her scalp prickled, standing on end as goosebumps raised on the flesh beneath her armor. Lydia shivered, and shifted her weight nervously between her feet, giving the doll in her Thane's closed fingers a strange look.

"Whose there?" A small voice suddenly called out to them from behind, causing them to whirl around in surprise. "Is it you, father?"

The Dovahkiin had seen many strange and frightening things since she had learned that she had Dragons blood, and in her search to learn the words of power, she had had to delve deep into more than one musty, cursed tomb guarded by all manor of stinking, unfortunate undead- but still she found herself greatly unnerved by the sight of the small, restless Spector that was huddled in the corner of the charred hut, cowering against the wall as she and Lydia stood in shocked silence.

Irridessa collected herself, removing her hand from the hilt of the sword at her hip as she decided that the small, restless spirit of- what she assumed was Hroggars daughter- meant them no ill will. Lydia hesitantly followed her lead, letting her own hands drop to hang idly at her sides as she looked to her with unsure, questioning eyes.

" What might your name be?" Irridessa asked the little girl kindly, whose suspicious, round innocent eyes starred up at her warilly. She was at least eight years of age, and appeared well taken care of, as she had been before her untimely death. Her long hair was well kept and pulled back into a loose braid, and her gown seemed to be clean and untattered.

"Helgi, but who are you?" She asked them boldly, with a child's bravery. "My father says I'm not supposed to talk to strangers- Are you a stranger?" Irridessa tried to give her the best reassuring, kind smile she could manage, given the circumstances.

"No, I'm not a stranger- I'm a friend. My name is Irridessa, and this is my housecarl, Lydia. She protects me." She explained, gesturing to Lydia, who still looked visibly shaken. "do you know what happened to your house?"

Helgi's expression dropped and she seemed to look around them at the hollow remains of what was once her home- the place where she had grown, and played, and felt the safest her whole life…the place where she and her mother had ultimately died a terrible death together. She nodded her head slowly.

"The smoke woke me up." She told them, sounding almost sick. "I heard mamma calling me, but I was scared, so I hid…Then I got cold, and everything was dark. I'm not scared anymore." Irridessa's heart wrenched, but she refused to let her friendly expression faulter, for fear she would upset the child- dead or not, she was still just that; a child.

"Wouldn't there be…Isn't there anywhere else you want to be?" Lydia asked her softly.

"Well," Helgi sighed, face falling. "I am lonely….Do you wanna play with me?" She asked then, suddenly perking up. Irridessa and Lydia shared an unsure look.

"If we do, will you tell us who started the fire?" Irridessa asked hopefully.

"Okay!" She exclaimed, elated. "Let's play hide and seek! I'll hide, you find me, and I'll tell you!" She bargained, setting up the rules. "We'll have to wait for night time though- the other one is playing too, but she can't come out until then."

Irridessa's mind prickled, and a million more questions suddenly sprouted in her mind- Morthol was a popular destination for vampires to make their nests, due to the dense cloud cover and near constant mists that rose from the swampy marshes. She didn't know who this "other one" was, but she suspected she may be a Vampire- and perhaps Hroggar wasn't the culprit after all.

"The other one?" She asked Helgi quickly, hoping to glean some more insight into the matter.

"I can't tell you- she might hear me. She's so close!" Lydia's hand automatically went to the hilt of her sword and she looked around nervously, connecting the dots in her own mind. "If you find me first though, I can tell you."

Then, as quickly as she had appeared, Helgi vanished into thin air, leaving them standing alone in the hut once more, feet frozen in the snow. Irridessa turned to Lydia with a sober expression, sighing.

"I smell leeches." She told her friend.

"Should have known the blood suckers would be involved." She replied. "Nothing we can do about it until dark though."

"Aye…in the meantime, we can still question people about the fire- someone might have seen or heard something."

"Maybe we should check down by the mill and ask anyone over there If they might know something we don't?" She suggested helpfully. Irridessa shrugged.

"sounds like a plan to me…"

Morthols lumber mill was less impressive than Gurder's in Riverwood, but it operated efficiently because nearly half the villages men worked there around the clock. It stood at the edge of the village, beyond the river, and was alive with the sounds of chopping, sawing, and axes being sharpened at the grind stone. One man- Hroggar- chopped wood into neat stacks of fire logs. Two more men hefted logs down onto the saw, and another operated the lever that started the contraption. Once the log was split, it fell into a large pile below the mill, where another man marked it with the mill's logo.

One man stood out among the bunch, sharpening his axe at the grind stone with a sober expression- Irridessa recognized him as one of the men that had spoken out at the riot outside of Idgrods longhouse the day prior. The other men had addressed him as Thonnir.

"Hey- weren't you one of the men outside of Highmoon hall the other day?" Irridessa asked, calling him out. Thonnir stopped peddling the stone, looking up as they addressed him. She noted that he was tired looking, with deep, dark circles under his sad blue eyes, and worry lines on his forehead. The braid that held his hair back was falling loose from its thong.

"I'm just a poor man trying to make a living," He told them simply. "Don't know why I even bothered at that place- lords and ladies have little time to worry about the problems of the small folk. I'd leave Morthol, were it in my power."

"I spoke with the Jarl on behalf of the people- she wants to help, but she feels that it wouldn't be right to act on rumors, gossips and suspicion…She has put me in charge of investigating this matter with Hroggar."

Thonnir looked up sharply at the mention of Hroggar, his nostrils flaring as he looked sharply from her, to where the other man still worked, chopping wood just a short distance away. She could tell he had little love for his coworker.

"Hroggar…I would give anything to have my own wife back- to find her still in bed with me when I woke each morning…What he did- its disgusting." He growled, spitting at the ground as he watched Hroggar with open contempt.

"You wife?" Lydia asked, prompting him to continue.

"Yes…Her name was laelette. She hasn't been seen for a while- just vanished into thin air one night. Some say the swamp took her. Part of me wishes it were that simple. The Jarl's done nothing about it, and now my boy's to grow up with no mother? What life is that? Its not right, I tell you…" His voice shook as he spoke, and tears brimmed in his eyes, but he was too proud too let them fall. "But Hroggar…where was he when his family burned alive in their own home? With that slut, Alva…Or so he claimed. I'd bet that he started the fire himself- they hadn't even yet been buried before he pledged himself to her." Irridessa chewed her lip, wondering if this disappearance might have anything to do with a vampire being in the area.

"What do you think happened to your wife? You said it wasn't simple." Lydia asked, crossing her arms over her chest- she too felt that there may be some connection between the two situations, linked somehow by this vampire woman that the child had mentioned.

"She was always passionate about the war…said she felt guilty that she wasn't doing more for the cause." He looked away from them then, shaking his head as he spoke. "I believe she left to join the stormcloaks…This war has cost me- cost us- everything."

Irridessa's immediate reaction was to feel guilty about her desire to participate in the war- and the other was to rationalize that joining the rebellion was the only way to bring it to a quick end- she also had to admit that it was a likely explanation for the girl's disappearance. Many sons and daughters of Skyrim had run away to join Ulfric's rebellion, leaving children, friends, and spouses behind.

"Thonnir, I may not be able to bring her back to you, but I vow to do all I can to find out what happened to your wife- and give you justice in the name of your Jarl." She told the man fervently, holding his gaze as she spoke. Her declaration moved him, but words seemed to escape him. He nodded to her instead, acknowledging her promise.

They left him then, to discuss their next move- it was almost sunset, and they still did not know where they were going to find Helgi, or who would be joining them in their search after dark.

"I think we should pay the Jarl another visit- the people call her a mystic, and say she has visions. Maybe she can tell us where we might find the child." Irridessa suggested, looking to her friend for insight. Lydia agreed- it was their best shot- and they were running short on time.

"I want to talk to Hroggar for a minute before we leave though…" Lydia told her, looking over to where Hroggar still chopped away at his logs, sweat darkening the material of his tunic.

"You think it wise? If we question him, he will know that we are on to him."

"Well, we know now that we aren't the only players in this game we're playing- Helgi said she couldn't come out in the day….What if it is Alva that is the vampire?" She asked, eyes alight with revelation. Irridessa blinked, her thumb finding its way to her lips as she mulled the possibilities over- vampires were beguiling creatures, and men were easily persuaded- if Alva was a vampire, she could have compelled Hroggar to kill his own family.

"If that is the case, then Hroggar might very well be a victim in this as well." She stated thoughtfully. Lydia nodded, her expression somber- the whole thing was one misfortune after another. "But to what end?" Lydia didn't have an answer for that.

"Well, lets get this over with then." Irridessa told her, looking doubtfully toward Hroggar before leading the way to where he worked. They approached him carefully, keeping a safe distance until he stopped his swinging, and turned to them with a questioning look as he huffed, laboring to catch his breath.

Hroggar was a big man, with thick, sandy blonde short cropped hair and muddy brown eyes. His face was shaved clean, accentuating the hard line of his strong jaw. A thick swatch of dark chest hair was visible beneath the unlaced top of his belted tunic. He was handsome in a rugged, hard way- and he smelled purely of man.

"Hroggar is it? We were hoping you could answer some questions for us?" Lydia asked him kindly, trying to give him her best friendly smile, so as not to send him on the defensive.

"I…I'm not one for talk…I mostly keep to myself." He told them, casting his gaze downward as he spoke. The girls shared a brief, knowing look before looking back to their suspect.

"I'm sure its been hard, since your family died." Irridessa watched his face as she mentioned his late family, looking for any signs of guilt or remorse.

"I just try to do my job, and not think about what's happened. I try to find what happiness I can." He stated simply, still not meeting her gaze.

"That's understandable- so, we heard that there were some strange goings on around Morthol as of late... Strange noises in the marshes? Disappearances? What do you make of it?" Lydia asked him, seeming to take the role as the friendly officer. Hroggar seemed to relax as the subject took a turn away from his own business, finally meeting their gaze and shaking his head quickly.

"Ignore the talk of spirits and creatures and such- its just superstition." He told them matter-of-factly.

"So, you don't think anything nefarious is going on? You aren't even concerned about the new wizard?"

"Nay," He told them, unconcerned. "There is enough real danger in the world, without people imagining new ones."

"Easy for you to say- you seem to be in your own little slice of heaven these days, despite what happened to your wife and poor little girl." The dragonborn pressed, slightly peeved by his apparent lack of despair. "I'm sure it's not quite so easy for poor Thonnir, who recently lost his own wife. The people say that the marsh took her- and its easy to fall prey to superstition when your sad and afraid."

Hroggar's eyes hardened at her, but his expression didn't betray whatever he was thinking.

"Thonnir doesn't want to believe the truth- that his wife left him to join the stormcloaks. Alva has been good to me since…well, since the fire." He admitted coolly, his jaw a hard line of determination.

"Touching." Irridessa stated dryly. "Mara preserve you then." Hroggar's eyes narrowed at the thinly veiled insult, and he turned back to the chopping block.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." He told them in a voice that made it clear that he would speak no more on the matter. Lydia gave him a polite nod, before they turned and strode away, headed for Highmoon Hall once again.

…

…

Idgrod regarded them coolly as they entered her hall for the second time that day, standing before her once more.

"Have you found anything yet?" She asked them expectantly.

"Maybe…I am given to understand that you have visions, my lady?" She asks the Jarl outright, hoping to get to the point quickly. The Jarl's eyes narrow, making the creases around her eyes deepen.

"The divines reveal things to me at times, yes. I do not hide this…it is a gift. Anyone who believes otherwise does not and cannot understand it." She retorted defensively.

"I visited the remains of Hroggar's home, as you suggested. I found this-"She told the older woman, holding out the dirty child's toy she had found earlier as she visited the crimes scene. "And the child's spirit showed herself to us…She asked us to find her."

The old woman looked thoughtfully at the small doll, before reaching out for Irridessa to hand her the toy. Irridessa obliged, carefully passing the Jarl the doll, watching her expression carefully as her old, bony hands closed over the doll- feeling its energy.

"The spirit world is strong in this place," Idgrod told her after a long moment. "Look to the graveyard- that is where you will find her…Shame, that such a free spirit should be trapped in this plane of existence."

Idgrod handed the doll back to Irridessa then, bidding her farewell and good luck once more as they departed. The sun was low in the sky by then, and the graveyard was far up on the hill that overlooked the village. It would be dark by the time they reached it.

…

…

…

Hroggar strode urgently into the moorside inn, pushing the door open roughly without regard to whom might be on the other side. His eyes swept the room searchingly, until they found Alva, leaning flirtatiously against a bannister, talking in hushed tones with the guard, Lami. The guard looked boldly down her bodice, coveting her ample bosom. Confidently he marched across the room, gaining their attention as he came near. Alva gave him a smile- the warm, loving, and devious smile that made his heart melt and his breath catch in his chest.

He gave Lami a hard look as he stopped before them, and the other man straightened, meeting his gaze unabashedly, his lips contorted in a small smirk.

"Hroggar." The guard greeted languidly.

"Don't you have patrol tonight?" Hroggar asked the other man, not bothering to hide the hostility in his voice.

"nay, that honor belongs to Thonnir tonight." He boasted, taking a long draught from the flagon of ale he was holding. Hroggar rolled his eyes, then turned to his love- Alva. Still, her beauty made his heart flutter and suddenly she was the only thing in the world to him- the only thing that mattered anymore.

"Alva, my sweet," He addressed her warmly, laying a hand upon her hip and taking her small chin between his thumb and forefinger. She looked up sweetly into his eyes with her own deep amber ones. "There are people, asking questions- I fear you are not safe." He told her.

"I have heard talk around the Inn, that the Dragonborn and her housecarl have taken up temporary residence here- I was told to check up on another of her companions, who is laid up in her courters. His leg is wounded, and he has taken ill from infection…If the Dragonborn cannot mind her own business, perhaps I should take her friend some poppies milk for his aches, and see if I cannot use him as a bargaining chip to remind her that her friends are still vulnerable…" Hroggar listened intently to her words, waiting for her to tell him what to do- he would fulfill her needs to the best of his ability.

"Anything you need darling- I'm yours." He told her fervently, holding her hands in his. She smiled, lifting herself up on her toes to kiss his lips gently. As her breath passed over his cheeks, he inhaled deeply, and her scent was enough to make him feel intoxicated.

"Go home Hroggar and guard my coffin- they must see you are not frightened, and that you have nothing to hide. I am going to take the man back to my master and see what we can do about the Dragonborn's meddling."

"Are you sure? I-"Alva cut him off, covering his lips with her forefinger, teasing the soft flesh with her long, painted fingernail.

"Hush, my love- do as I tell you, and all will be well." Hroggar found his mind clouding over, and he could only nod as he tried to think through the dense fog.

"All will be well." He echoed strangely.

…

…

…

The sun had already disappeared below the horizon when Irridessa and Lydia crested the hill above Morthol, where the silent dead watched over the sleepy little village. The waxing moonlight bathed the hilltops in a radiant blue glow that refracted off the crystalline surface of the undisturbed snow around them, and to them it seemed almost as if they were trudging through a cold sea of diamonds.

Irridessa stopped abruptly, putting a handout and barring Lydia's way also as she did so. Lydia looked over to her Thane with questioning eyes, but Irridessa only put a finger to her lips, before pointing wordlessly toward the mass of old and new gravestones that covered the mountain platoe.

To their surprise, their unknown contestant in the game of hide and seek with Helgi was already there- She was little more than a shadow, dressed in robes of the blackest black, hooded, laboring tirelessly to dig up the freshly refrozen earth where- they assumed- the child had only been buried a short time ago.

Silently, they hid in the bushes surrounding the boneyard and watched until she had unearthed the small, uncarved wooden coffin that the townsfolk had placed the burnt child in for her eternal rest, hefting it out of the grave with the strength only a Vampire could muster.

"Alright, lets go." Irridessa said, standing and drawing her Blade. The black soul gem embedded into the weapons pommel seemed to glow in the darkness, as if it anticipated the battle to come. Lydia also stood, drawing her bow and aiming- She had learned with the Companions to fight such monsters from a distance, in order to protect herself from either disease.

Hearing the metallic singing of Irridessa's blade as she unsheathed it, the vampire woman abruptly stopped what she was doing, turning to face them as she bared her fangs in a menacing hiss. Her pale skin was bleached white in the moonlight, and her crazed, red eyes glowed as brightly as the jewel in Irridessa's pommel- a sight that would strike fear into the hearts of ordinary men.

Lydia let her first arrow fly, and the woman avoided the projectile easily, dancing to the side and launching herself forward in a sudden sprint, drawing her silver war axe from its strap at her back and swinging it at her without hesitation.

Irridessa and Lydia separated, going opposite directions as they moved to avoid the swift attack. There was only one way to get the upper hand in that situation- Irridessa was the quicker of the two of them, due to her Dragons blood and honed stamina. She would have to engage the vampire in close combat while Lydia attacked with her bow from afar. Even if she couldn't kill her with one shot, she may be able to weaken or make her stumble long enough for Irridessa to strike the killing blow.

The vampire attacked persistently, hissing and snarling with every strike as she hammered away at her- the sound reminded Irridessa of a Sabercat, and she wondered if the guards from the village could hear them. From afar, it seemed to Lydia, who circled the pair like a vulture waiting to strike, as if the two were engaged in a sort of dance- their moves so perfectly timed and smooth that one could think that the two warriors had rehearsed the moves over and over again, drilling until they moved in perfect synchronization. She struggled to get a good aim.

 _Block_ Irridessa drilled in her head, as her eyes followed the signs in her opponen'ts eyes and movements that gave away her next move, allowing her to counter smoothly. _Spin, strike. Pull back. Parry. Block. Duck. Strike._

A true mortal would have been a poor match for the vampire- Irridessa could feel herself slowing as her breath grew short and her muscles ached from the repeated impacts. It was only a matter of time before inevitably, she stumbled, giving the other woman the advantage in the blink of an eye.

Irridessa went to one knee, and instinctively raised her sword up lengthwise, blocking the other's axe as she attempted to bring it down on her head. She growled in frustration, and prepared to strike again, anxious to be rid of the Dovahkiin. She hardly noticed the other human woman at all- her arrows whizzed by periodically, easily avoided.

Exhausted, Irridessa reached deep inside her for the ancient power of the thu'um- her last resort.

"FUS!" She shouted, the force of her voice knocking the unexpecting woman to the ground several feet from where she had stood. The dragonborn gave her no time to recover, forcing herself to run to where she had fallen quickly, finally plunging her sword through the woman's breast as she lay, shocked, on the ground. As the cold steel ran her through, effectively piercing through her heart, the soul gem in the swords pommel glowed as it drew in what remained of the vampire's shredded soul, and her eyes grew unfocussed and cloudy in death.

Once she was still, staring blankly up at the starry expanse, Irridessa withdrew her sword from her chest and let out her pent-up breath, before turning and wiping the blood onto the bottom of her fur mantle. Lydia bent to observe the body.

"That's Alva?" Irridessa asked doubtfully as they both knelt over her crumpled form in the snow, observing the woman's sickly, sunken features- she looked more like a fledgling, than a full blooded vampire capable of seducing a man like Hroggar- She was a young woman in her mid twenties, with short cropped chestnut hair and deathly pale skin- a trait all vampires shared.

"I don't think so…" Lydia admitted, looking to the upturned dirt where the woman had unearthed the small child's coffin from its final resting place. They stood then, looking at each other warily before moving cautiously toward the nondescript wooden box.

"You found me!" Irridessa's heart skipped nearly three beats when the child's apparition appeared before them once more, standing before the open grave with an elated smile decorating her childish features. "Laelette was trying to find me too, but I'm glad you found me first- she was told to burn mommy and me, but she didn't want to." The girl told them as Irridessa recovered from her near heart attack, leaning against a tall winged stone figure for support as she placed her hand over her thudding heart. "She wanted to play with me forever and ever- She gave me a kiss on the neck, and I got so cold that the fire didn't even hurt!"

Laelette. She was the woman who had been Thonnir's wife- gone missing. Upon realizing this, Irridessa felt almost as if she had done a foul deed- If they had known who the woman was, maybe they could have done something to restrain her?…but then Irridessa remembered that there was no cure for vampirism, and it was unlikely that her husband or village would have accepted her presence among them. The woman as she was had been dead already- in truth, she had died the moment her sire had bitten her- and Irridessa told herself that she did the woman justice, releasing her from a life of hunger and darkness so that she might rest in peace as she was meant to- as she would have desired were she in her right mind…

"She thought she could take me, and keep me, but she can't." Helgi told them sadly as she looked down at her killer. "I'm all burned up."

So, Irridessa thought to herself. Laelette had disappeared- attacked by some vampire from the marshes no doubt- and was ordered by this vampire to get rid of Hroggar's family. Still, the only person that would have anything to gain from this was Hroggar- or Alva. Hroggar was obviously not a vampire, so still, Alva remained their number one suspect…

"Thank you Helgi, for all your help." Irridessa thanked the child's spirit whole heartedly- not everyone was lucky enough to have the victim of an investigation like this still around to give eyewitness testimonies.

The child nodded, then seemed to look about her forlornly, as if all the fun was over now. "I feel tired- I'm going to sleep for a while now…" She told them, fading away as quickly as she had appeared, leaving them in silence once more.

"You suppose spirits really become tired?" Lydia asked her after a moment. Irridessa shrugged.

"I would think so- my spirit sure feels tired sometimes…" She replied thoughtfully.

Both heads turned as torch light appeared over the hillside as someone crested the hill, torch in hand and short sword drawn. It was Thonnir, whom they had forgotten oversaw the night watch that evening- unfortunately for him.

"Laelette!" He exclaimed, seeing the dead woman, crumpled at their feet. He ran to her then, dropping his sword to fall to his knees in the snowy mud to lift the upper half of her torso in his arms. Lydia and Irridessa stepped back to give him some room to grieve over his dead wife. "She's dead…Laelette is dead." He stated strangely, looking around them with an expression that seemed to be torn between anguish and confusion. What had she been doing here?

Lydia looked to her Thane with a worried look, wondering if the man would attempt to avenge his late wife- he had no way of understanding the circumstances that brought them here to this end. Irridessa understood the silent worry and knelt before Thonnir as he held his Laelette.

"Look." Irridessa said softly, gently opening the woman's mouth with her thumb to reveal the sharp fangs protruding where her eye teeth had been. He gasped.

"Ysmir's beard!" He exclaimed. "She's….She's a Vampire!"

"Thonnir, what can you tell me about your wife?" She asked kindly, hoping to make him understand that she was the good guy here. He still appeared to be in a state of shock.

"I…I thought she had left me to join the stormcloaks." He admitted slowly, shaking his head. " My _poor_ Laelette…"

"I know how difficult this is for you," She told him, trying to sound comforting. "but can you tell me if you noticed anything strange, before she left?" His brows pulled together as he struggled to think through his sorrow.

"She….She began to spend a lot of time with Alva, yet just a week before, she had despised her." He admitted slowly. It had seemed strange to him at the time, but he had just chalked it up to her getting to know the other woman a little more- though he himself still believed Alva to be a woman of Ill repute. "In fact," He continued. "The night she disappeared, she was supposed to meet with Alva…She told me later that she never even showed up. I thought she had simply used the meeting as an excuse to leave…I….I never got the chance to say goodbye." He told her. The lost goodbye had haunted him since her disappearance, but it hurt now even more, knowing that she had met her fate that very night while he had waited for her. Had she thought of him? Had she died, frightened and hoping for him to save her?

"I think they might have met after all." She told him, thinking it over- If Laelette had met Alva that night, it would make sense. She bewitched the girl- much as she had Hroggar- and then compelled her to rid them of his family. Laelette didn't want to kill the child though, and tried to turn her instead, but somehow things didn't go as planned, and Hroggar's hut burned down with his family inside…

"You think Alva…But why would she lie? That would mean…" Irridessa could tell when he connected the dots in his own mind, as a terrible understanding lit his features as he came to the same conclusion. "Gods…You think Alva is a _Vampire_?" He asked incredulously- He knew it made sense, but he didn't want to believe it. If it was true, the whole village was in terrible, immediate danger.

"Thonnir, it's a possibility we can't ignore. Think about it!" She beseeched him, hoping he would see reason and side with her- They would need all the help they could get. There was never just one Vampire- where there was one, there was always a coven of 10 or more close by…

"No," He said, in obvious denial, shaking his head with vigor. "No, you must be wrong- Laelette could have met her fate in the marsh…" But even as he spoke, she could tell that he didn't even really believe it, despite his protests. "And even if you _are_ right…There's no way you can prove it to the Jarl." He told her, sounding defeated.

Irridessa sighed, standing again, trying to work out her next move. Alva was bound to know soon that her thrall was dead, and that someone was on to her. She would have to move quick, or it was likely that she would slip through their fingers.

"Let me worry about proof, and the Jarl." She told him. "You have a wife to bury." Thonnir looked from Irridessa, to his wife, and then around him where the graves of their ancestors lay all around them, beneath the earths frozen surface. He swallowed hard, nodding. The hardest part, would be telling his son what had happened to his mother.


End file.
